Tense Emotions
by ericlover6288
Summary: Sookie is a PR agent and marketing expert who once had a relationship with Eric Northman. Son to Catherine Northman-Ravenscroft owner of NorthCroft hotels.Eric comes to Sookie for help can she face the man she left. Rated M for later chapters
1. Asking for Help

All Characters belong to the lovely Ms. Harris I'm just playing with the a little because Eric is so damn irresistable. So please don't sue lol.

As much as i love him, I hate him. "How could such a frustrating man be in such a pretty package." I think to myself while I'm sipping my morning coffee. And damn what a pretty package it is with those icy blue eyes, broad shoulders, shoulder length blond hair and a smile that can make any woman need a fresh pair of panties if he looked in her direction. If I didn't know any better I'd swear he'd been destined to be a Viking, and boy would I want him to pilige me.

"Hrmm ,So tell me what it is I can do for you today Eric?" I asked him not even trying to hide the slight annoyance in my voice at the thoughts that were going through my mind at that moment. My body was responding to his presense like a teenage girl on prom night. 

"Well, Sookie even though I don't mind gazing at you beautiful face , I came with a proposition for you." He said with a slight smirk. 

God that damn smirk! "Go on." I replied only partly interested. 

"I need your help, my mothers company is going under, and I can't let her get screwed six ways from Sunday." Eric replied with a pained voice. Sookie could tell it was hard for him to ask for help of anyone but especially hard now because it was her that he was asking for help from her. She could tell that his pride was taking second shelf to this important matter.

"So what can I do to help?" I asked hoping she could help him out because Catherine was a wonderful sweet woman who did not deserve what happening. 

" Well my dear I know you have a lovely way of spinning things to your advantage." He replied bitterly. I clenched my fist and bit my bottom lip from saying some snarky remark back.

"So I'm here to hire you to do our PR and marketing to hopefully get people back interested in visiting our hotels again. Since I know you are so damn professional and put your all into your work, there is no one else better for the job. As it is we are investing everything we have in you so that we can probably get ahead by next year. If you are as good as you say." He said with a shit eating grin,that Sookie wanted smack off his face.

"Well I might have to check a few things to see if there even is a chance at turning it around before you have to file for bankruptcy. But other than that I will try my best to help you Eric. I would always help an old friend." I replied looking down at a paper in my desk averting his eyes the best I could so he wouldn't see the slight mist in mines. 

"Thank you, come to my office tomorrow afternoon and we'll get started. Going over everything you need to have to get us back to a normal standin." He said in a tight voice void of emotion. 

"Well See you then Eric." I said never once glancing up from my desk, wishing he would leave already so the pressure in my chest would lighten. 

"Bye" Eric said as he walked out of my office with fire at his heels.

Oh this was going to be her own personal round of hell and she knew it. She also knew that she deserved every torturous minute of it. As a tear shed down her cheek she knew that she had ran away from the very man who stole her heart all those years ago. The realization hit that he may not have ever given it back.

"I am so screwed!" she sighed loudly and dropped her head onto the desk with a moan.

TBC


	2. Frustrated

All Characters belong to the lovely Ms. Harris I'm just playing with the a little because Eric is so damn irresistable. So please don't sue lol. ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE I HAVE NO BETA BUT I TRY MY BEST THANK YOU ALL FOR READING.I KNOW IT'S A SHORT ONE BUT MORE ERIC COMING NEXT CHAPTER.

After reading the same damn sentence for the hundreth time I realized that my day was shot to hell. Just the presense of him had my head soaring in not so innocent thoughts. How the hell am I suppost to work with him? Having him so near yet not being able to touch him? What am I going to do? I realized that I wouldn't be able to get my thoughts into work mode and I decided to call it a day. I stuffed my remaining documents into my briefcase hoping beyond hope that after I relexed I might be able to finish it at home.

"Felicia I'm not feeling all to well I'm going to call it a day, and after you get those emails off to Felipe I think you should call it a day yourself." I said with my best crazy Sookie smile hoping she'd take the hint and not ask to many questions. Felicia was a great secretary smart efficiant and I thanked God everyday for sending me such a hardworking assistant because I don't know where I would be without her. She got me coffee every morning just the way I liked it, plus she was extremely organized way more than a 22 year should be. Basicly she kept me on point and never once made a mistake in the two years she have worked for me.

"Alrighty Ms. Stackhouse. Would you also like me to make up a contract for our new NorthCroft hotels account while I'm at it?" She asked trying her best not to look surprised I was leaving work early.

"Yes thank you, but can you make sure you cut my commision off by a reasonable amount?" I asked before she could ask any questions I replied " Catherine is like a close friend and I wouldn't want to give her my normal price"

"Umm, sure right away, see you tomorrow morning. I really hope you feel better Sookie." She said with concern in her big brown eyes. I really like Felicia she was becoming a good friend.

"Thank you, see you in the morning." I replied with a warm smile as I walked out the door.

8888888888888888888888888

As soon as I got home I was happy to see that Amelia was not home. She was a wonderful roomate almost like my sister but there are days were she could be to much. Today was not a day to deal with her quirkyness, especially when I had a certain person on my brain. I lived in an old farmhouse my grandmother left me when she passed away 6 years ago. I loved my grandmother Adele, she was the person who made me the woman I was today.

After my parents died in a car accident when I was six she took us in (us being my brother Jason and I). She raised us the best she could and made sure we tried to excel in our lives. I did my best worked hard and got a scholarship to college. While my brother got a job in a roadcrew right out of highschool and became one of the biggest womanizers in Bon Temps, and doesn't plan on setting down anytime soon even though he is 33 and not getting any younger. I got a job in Shreveport at Southern PR one of the biggest PR office in the Lousianna I climbed up the corporate ladder with my hard work until I became one of the top agents. Now I'm a partner with the exception that I am 29 and still single while all my friends are married with children. I'm still lonely Sooke Stackhouse.

I took of my black pumps went into the bathroon and started running the water for a hot bubble bath to calm my nerves. I looked at myself in the mirror while I unbottoned my dark blue silk shirt, and slipped off my black pencil skirt while silent tears slid down my cheek leaving a trail of mascara and making me look a sad case indeed.

I got into the bath and let the hot water calm my tense muscles. I leaned my head back and let the memories of him envelope me. I thought back to that day that Eric Northman came into my life.

TBC

A special than you to Shannon911, ericsgirl1, ariesgirl1982, and TeaCupHuman for reviewing and giving me the courage to continue my first fan fic.


	3. Remembering part 1

All Characters belong to the lovely Ms. Harris I'm just playing with the a little because Eric is so damn irresistable. So please don't sue lol. ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE I HAVE NO BETA BUT I TRY MY BEST THANK YOU ALL FOR READING.

I remember the day I met Eric Northman just like it was yesterday. I had been dating Bill Compton at the time we had been together for two years and I thought that we were perfect for each other. He was the perfect Southern gentleman and my grandmother loved him. He was 5'8, brown hair, and he had chocolate eyes. Bill was my first real relationship and my first lover, because I had been so school oriented I hadn't had many dates when I was in school. My life was okay with Bill it was nice having someone to be with and I really cared about him. There had been times where I felt like we were boring together but he had been perfect on paper.

Bill worked at the NorthCroft hotel and they had a 20th anniversary party for the hotel that Bill wanted me to attend. After weeks of looking for a dress I found a simple and elegant black dress that was perfect. It was cocktail dress with beaded spaghetti straps and glittering beaded accent at waistline and a swing style skirt. I left my blond hair loose in waves and simple yet elegant make up. Bill met me at the door with a huge smile

"You look beautiful Sookie. I'll be the envy of every man at the party."

"Why thank you Mr. Compton!" I giggled.

"Shall we?" He said with a bright smile.

When we got to the grand hotel I was speechless it was gorgeous I never imagined being at a party in such an elegant place. Between the beautiful chandeliers and warm tones, you could tell it was all class. We walked into the spacious ballroom and Bill grabbed us a couple of glasses of champagne. I felt like Cinderella at the ball. As we made the rounds meeting a whole bunch of Bill's coworkers that I'm probably never going to see again until we came up to a tall blond beautiful woman with sparking blue eyes. She was elegant yet in a way she radiated sweetness.

"Why Bill, how are you this evening and who is your lovely date this evening?" she asked with a bright smile.

"Catherine I would like to introduce to you my girlfriend Sookie Stackhouse." He answered with a smug smile.

"Nice to meet you Mam." I said with a sincere smile.

"Please call me Catherine, and may I say Sookie that I love your dress!" She said and I couldn't help but blush at the compliment that such an elegant woman wearing diamonds that probably cost what I make in two years is complimenting my simple black dress and was completely sincere look in her eyes.

"Thank you very much Catherine." I replied really excited that this woman that graces the covers of magazines was being sweet to me.

"Well Bill I'm sorry to pull you away from your lovely companion but I really need to discuss something important with you. Can we please go into your office for a little bit?" She asked turning to Bill.

"Well of course Catherine, I'm sure Sookie won't mind?" Bill replied turning back to me asking me.

"Of course go right ahead Bill, I'll be fine."

As they disappeared through the crowd I decided to wander around and find another glass of champagne, as I reached the bar I decided to order my go to drink a gin and tonic.

"Gin and Tonic please" I asked the bartender when I heard a deep voice behind me.

" Gör min öga lura jag eller er jag i närvarat av en angel?"

"Huh?" I asked

I was completely confused as to what was being said to me and turned to see who had spoken and came face to face with someone's chest. I looked up in the bluest eyes I have ever seen and a shiver went up my spine.

"Umm H-Hi" I stammered out. What was wrong with me?

"Hello alskare." He replied with a smug look.

"N-No my name is Sookie." I managed to reply who did this guy think I was, he had me completely confused.

"Well nice to meet you Sookie, I'm Eric Northman." He said as he raised my hand to meet his lips and he kissed my hand a soft warm kiss that I felt even down to my toes.

"Well nice to meet you to . But I've got to go." I replied and I got the hell out of there before I did something stupid and throw myself into the arms of Mr. Gorgeous and say "Take me I'm yours". I looked around into I found the bathroom. I looked into the mirror and saw my face all flushed. Why did I have that reaction to him? I'm taken I have Bill. My boyfriend is Bill. So why do I just want to call Mr. tall blond and gorgeous. I wet a hand towel and tried to cool off. I fixed my makeup and tried to look presentable. I walked off with my head held high and spent the night in the arms of my boyfriend.

It was another month until I saw him again I went to pick Bill up from work since his car was in the shop. I went to the front desk of the hotel and there Eric was bent over picking up papers that had fallen on the floor. I went to help him out because Gran always taught me to treat others the way we want to be treated. I picked up the remaining papers and our eyes met.

"Uh, Here you go." I said handing him the papers our eyes never leaving one another's.

"So my angel comes to rescue me." He replied with a thousand watt smile.

I stood there speechless with my mouth open "Catching Flies" as my grandmother use to call it.

"Why are you here alskare?" He asked courious "Couldn't keep away from me could you?" he said with a raised eyebrow.

"What? Umm, No, Eric, I came to pick up my boyfriend." I said biting my lip.

"So you are taken alskare? By who may I ask?" He asked eyebrow still up.

I felt like kissing that eyebrow, what! Sookie you have a boyfriend. I told myself stop with the thoughts.

"My boyfriend is Bill Compton." I replied my head held high.

"Compton!" He said chuckling to himself. "Alskare, you are way to good for Compton. Trust me when I say you could do better. Perhaps someone taller, blonder, and way better looking." He said with a cocky smile.

"Can you just get him!" I replied slightly annoyed.

"As you wish alskare." Eric said with a bow and that annoying smirk.

At that moment I didn't know if I wanted to slap him silly or kiss him silly and I knew that he was trouble.

**Translations:**

**Gör min öga lura jag eller er jag i närvarat av en angel? : Do my eyes deceive me or am I in th presence of an angel?**

Alskare: lover


	4. Remembering part 2

**All Characters belong to the lovely Ms. Harris I'm just playing with them a little because Eric is so damn irresistible. So please don't sue lol. ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE I HAVE NO BETA BUT I TRY MY BEST THANK YOU ALL FOR READING.**

At that moment I didn't know if I wanted to slap him silly or kiss him silly and I knew that he was trouble.

After taking Bill to pick up his car at the shop only to find out that they needed a piece that was on back order. We decided on that I would be picking him up for the next two weeks until his car was fixed. After that for the next few days I would pick him up and have Eric flirt with me relentlessly. There was a small part of me that actually liked his advances, but another part of me kept telling me that Bill was my boyfriend and it annoyed me to no end.

One day as I got there straight off of work and walked to the front desk I found Eric talking to a beautiful woman and they looked perfect together she was wearing head to toe Chanel and I looked down at my simple black pant suit and felt like a charity case. I was jealous of this woman who had her hand on Eric's arm and was laughing at something he was telling her. I had to admit she was beautiful, her long blond hair, striking blue eyes, she was a model type thin and legs for days.

I shook all the jealousy from my thoughts Eric was nothing of mine Bill was, and I had no right to have any thoughts like that. I raised my chin and walked straight to the desk.

"Hi Eric, can you please let Bill know that I am here please?"

"Ah, alskare and how has your day been my lovely?"

"Can it today please Eric, I am so not in the mood for your words right now." I said irritation lacing through my words. I hated that he had the nerve to try and sweet talk me while he was in the company of another woman. Then I heard an un-lady like laugh coming from the woman next to him and was slightly shocked by it.

"Storebror, seems to me that you might have lost your charm with this beauty." She laughed again. " Maybe I would have better luck with her than you have?"

"Pamela!" Eric said in a booming voice that almost made me jump.

"Oh calm down Eric, I'm just having a little fun." She replied dismissing it with a wave of her perfectly manicured hand and then turned t me. " I'm Pamela Ravencroft, Eric's sister and you are?"

"Oh, I'm Sookie Stackhouse nice to meet you?" I replied a little surprised by her and stuck out my hand to shake her hand. As I looked at her I realized the resemblance between her and Eric and felt like a complete fool for not having noticed before. She smiled at me mischievously and instead of shaking my hand she came around towards me and gave me a hug and kissing me on each kiss lingering a little longer than necessary for my taste.

"So you are Sookie the little temptress that has brought my brother back to work at the hotel leaving me to run our bar alone."

"Pamela you are truly testing my patience." Eric said with steel in him tone.

"Oh okay Eric, I'll go get Bill for you Sookie my dear. Call me." She replied sliding a card out of her purse and slipping it into my hand before she walked away in search of Bill.

"I'm sorry about that alskare. You should not have ever been put through my lilla syster antics." He said with sincerity in his eyes.

"Are you really working here to see me Eric?" I asked completely confused with the information that I had just received. Did Eric really like me that much yes he flirted with me but I just wrote it off as part of his charm. He looked like the type that would hit on anything that moved or maybe that he just wanted the conquest. Why would he go to the trouble just to see me?

"If I'm to be completely honest with you alskare, yes you are one of the reasons that I come here. The other is that it pleases my mother to have me work at hotel. Yet you are what makes the chore worthwhile min alskare, you do bring much entertainment to me." He said with his thousand want smile and my knees almost gave out.

"Eric, I…."

"Sookie!, my love you are early." I found myself wrapped in Bill's arms then he gave me a big kiss. I looked over Bill's shoulder to see Eric with a pained expression on his face, then he turned and walked away, leaving me in Bill's arms wanting to run after him. Yet I stopped myself and shook the feeling Bill and I are right together, I just need to stop thinking that the grass is greener on the other side of the fence.

The weeks passed and I rarely saw Eric anymore what confused me was that I actually missed his flirty comments and smug smiles. I actually missed the way he made me blush. But I tried to really give it my all with Bill, maybe we could work. Bill and I got into a routine seeing each other 3 days a week rotating between my house and his and we got comfortable and the months flew by. Before I knew it was a week before our 3 year anniversary and I realized I wasn't content with my life I felt like Bill had been pulling away from me. We had made plans for lunch one day and I walked into the hotel hoping to see Eric again. When I saw him behind the desk my heart fluttered and I straightened my light blue sundress, and ran my fingers through my hair. As I walked to the front desk he looked up and smiled, a deep smile that reached his eyes.

"Alskare, how lovely to see you again."

"Hi, Eric so how have you been?"

"Better now that you are here to brighten my day alskare." And I felt the heat start to rise to my face.

"Well, is Bill around?" I asked and his expression turn to stone, I really couldn't tell his emotions but I detected anger and maybe a little pity in his eyes. It confused me and just as I was about to ask him what was wrong his eyes saw something on the other side of the room and I could almost see the fire in his eyes. I turned to see what was upsetting him and saw Bill wrapped in the arms of a young woman, he hugged her tightly then she walked away in the opposite direction. I was so angry I could have spit out flames. He turned and his eyes locked into mines. He walked towards me and I was frozen in place.

"Darling was our lunch today?" Bill asked confused, clearly he had forgotten our lunch date which only added to my anger.

"Well clearly you had other things you are busy with Bill. I should go." I said as I turned to walk away, and Bill grabbed my arm trying to hold me still.

"Sookie, what is wrong with you?" Bill asked confused then a look of clarity came into his face. "Do you think I have anything going on with Lorena?" he asked now amused.

"Do not make fun of me Bill Compton!" I almost yelled at him then he pulled me into his arms.

"Do not be jealous of or fear Lorena, I love you Sookie, she is merely a friend." And just like that I forgave Bill I turned to look at Eric but he had disappeared from where he was standing, and it left me with a eerie feeling.

Translations:

Alskare: lover

Storebror: Big Brother

Lilla syster: Little sister's


	5. Tears and fried chicken

**All Characters belong to the lovely Ms. Harris I'm just playing with them a little because Eric is so damn irresistable. So please don't sue lol. ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE I HAVE NO BETA BUT I TRY MY BEST THANK YOU ALL FOR READING.**

"Do not be jealous of or fear Lorena, I love you Sookie, she is merely a friend." And just like that I forgave Bill I turned to look at Eric but he had disappeared from where he was standing, and it left me with a eerie feeling.

As I sat in the tub I realized the water had gotten cold I rinsed off my hair and then drained the water from the tub. I dried myself off with a big fluffy towel and decided to put on a pair of blue flannel pajamas and got comfortable in my bed. I was so was blind when I was with Bill, I thought everything was rainbows, boy was I wrong.

I remember the way he broke my heart on our anniversary, 3 years and I never knew what kind of jerk he really was. That day I had decided to surprise him with a picnic lunch at work. I made his favorite fried chicken, some wild rice, and for dessert my grans apple pie, all topped of with an expensive bottle of champagne that I had saved up for. I got to the front desk picnic basket in hand and Eric smiled up at me.

"Alskare, you look positively edible today." He said in a husky voice and I could feel the heat rush to my face.

"Thanks Eric, can I ask you for a favor?"

"Anything alskare, just ask."

"Well I wanted to surprise Bill today with a special lunch and he has no idea I'm coming. I know I'm not really suppose to go back into the office but I really want to go back and surprise him myself. Can I?" I asked hopping he would cave and I gave him the best puppy dog eyes I could.

"It is not to be allowed but I guess I would allow it for a kiss min alskare." He said with a smirk. Oh what a devious mind he had but I had a bigger one.

"Okay, Eric one little kiss would be fine." I said and he looked completely shocked then he had the biggest shit eating grin and walked towards me. He bent down and before he could reach my lips I kissed his cheek.

"There Eric, can I go I know I gave you your kiss." He looked at me irritated at first then slightly amused and let out a deep rumbling chuckle that warmed up my insides.

"Well go on ahead, your debt is paid, but I tell you this if you keep playing these games min alskare, I may not be able to stop myself and have to ravish you right here on this desk. I will not stop till you scream my name with that pretty little mouth of yours. Bills office is the third door on the left down that hall. I will see you later min alskare" He whispered in my ear and a shiver ran up my spine, then he walked away with a smug expression in his face, another second and I swear I might need a new pair of panties.

I composed myself, grabbed my basket and made my way towards Bill's office as I raised my hand to knock on the door then stood frozen. Were those moans coming from Bill's office, no, it couldn't be maybe I got the wrong door I counted again. This is the office that Eric told me. Should I open the door maybe he was wrong I was about to walk back to the front but something was nagging at me. "Screw it." I whispered out loud to myself grabbed the door handle and turned it I opened the door slowly as to not make any noise. The sight before me shocked the hell out of me there was a guy and a girl fucking against the wall of the office. I freaked out and turned to walk out.

"Oh My God! I'm sorry!"

"Sookie!" I heard my name and turned and saw that it was Bill, MY BILL! At that moment I dropped the picnic basket on the floor and tears filled my eyes, as Bill was hurrying to put himself to rights.

"What the Fuck is going on in here!" I screamed so angry I was shaking.

"Who the fuck are you?" said the brunette I recognized as Lorena.

"I'm his girlfriend, who the fuck are you?" I spewed out at her as I made my way towards the bitch. She laughed the bitch actually had the nerve to laugh at me.

"Why Bill you never told me that you fucking trailer trash." She laughed. "What would your mother say?"

Her words stung and I made my way up to her and smacked her, Bill pulled me away from her and looked at me with anger.

"Sookie! You have no right to lay a hand on her! He said shaking my shoulders. "Calm yourself and act like a lady."

"Lady! Lady! Bill you are fucking some bitch in your office and you are telling me to calm down and act like a lady." I said as more tears down my cheek.

"I work here Sookie. You will not bring drama into my workplace you will calm down!"

"FUCK YOU BILL! You are such an asshole all you care about is your job and your dick!" I yelled and smacked him to. I was on a roll angry and I didn't give a damn anymore. Bill held his cheek where I hit him and raised his hand to hit me back.

"What the hell is going on here Compton!" An rough voice said from the doorway and Bill put his hand down. I looked up into the icy blue eyes of my savior. "Please tell me I did not see what I think I did Compton. Were you really going to lay your hands on a woman."

"Woman? I don't see anything but trash in front of me sir." Bill said looking at me with hatred in his eyes. It pained me to see it but it hit me I was just a plaything to Bill he had used me to his will and I was never going to get anything from him out of it.

"What the hell did you say?" Eric said coming into the room in a flash towering before Bill. "Compton you will not speak of Sookie in that way ever. Now do us all a favor and pack your shit and leave my hotel at once or I shall have you escorted out my the police."\

"You can't fire me Eric, Catherine hired me. You have no right."

"I have more right than you know, I own half of this hotel and I am telling you that I will not have you working in MY hotel. Is that clear and don't worry I'll be telling my mother the reasons myself." He replied with authority in his tone.

"Come Lorena I'll walk you out." And with that Bill left the room. My legs gave out and I was on the floor in the corner of the room crying. I curled myself into a ball. I have never been treated so badly, have never been caused such embarrassment in my life and I really wished my Gran were still with me right now.

I felt hands lift me up and take me out of the room but I was barely registering anything at that moment the pain was so deep. I had given my virginity to Bill my heart and soul and I was just left there with nothing.

"Där finns min älskare. Jag är här lät smärtan gå." Eric whispered in my ear and held me close to him before he laid me on a black leather sofa and put a warm throw over me. I felt the couch dip as he lay behind me grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers together and whispered sweet nothings in my ear until I fell asleep.

88888888888888888888888888

"Alskare" I felt a voice calling to me and opened my eyes to find concerned blue eyes staring at me.

"Eric?" I asked confused. Oh God! Now I remembered he held me while I cried. I must have fallen asleep. He handed me a glass of water which I drank with vigor I must have cried a lot more than I thought. " Thank you for all your help Eric, I really appreciate it. I guess I should be getting home." I stood and walked to the door.

"Do you live alone Sookie?" Eric asked and my hand froze on the door knob.

"Yea?" I was clearly confused now.

"Well I'll follow you. I really think you shouldn't be alone tonight." He saw the nervous look in my eye and kept going. "You need a friend, no pressure Sookie, I would never force myself on you. I want to be there for you because you are in pain I would not take advantage of you. Don't get me wrong alskare, I want you, but now is not the time." I looked at the sincere look in his eyes.

"Okay Eric, But you sleep on the couch." I responded and he smiled clearly pleased by the outcome.

So that's how I found myself driving home with a red convertible at my tail.

Translations:

Alskare: lover

där finns min älskare. Jag är här lät smärtan gå.: There, there my lover I am here let the pain go


	6. A little Pam and Eric

_**All Characters belong to the lovely Ms. Harris I'm just playing with them a little because Eric is so damn irresistable. So please don't sue lol. ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE I HAVE NO BETA BUT I TRY MY BEST THANK YOU ALL FOR READING.**_

_So that's how I found myself driving home with a red convertible at my tail._

I started shivering and realized that I must have been lying in the tub for a long while because the water was freezing. I drained the water and wrapped myself in fluffy white towel. I put on some warm flannel pajamas and laid down in bed and my thoughts started drifting again. Being with Bill was like any normal first boy that broke your heart and she knew it. It had hurt her big deal but some first loves weren't mean to be. Eric on the other hand had been completely different and maybe that's what had scared her to death. There was this passion to him like if he could tell what she was feeling for him, as if she couldn't hide a thing from him. When she looked into his eyes she felt naked like he was seeing right through to her soul.

She thought of that night when they got to her house he walked her to her door and stood back on the porch waiting for her to invite him in or slam the door in his face.

"Eric, please come in." I said mesmerized by his stature at my door. "Make yourself at home." So he strode in taking in my modest home and sat down on my old flowered couch any other man would look ridiculous but he looked completely comfortable with his long legs stretched out in front of him.

"Alskare, go take a nice hot shower I'll sit here and wait for you." He said with a small smile. " Would you mind if I put the fire on on because its kinda chilly in here."

"Yeah sure, I'll be right back." I replied with a blush and went into my room. I took off my clothes and my mind drifted to the sexy man on the other side of the door. What I wouldn't give to walk out of the room in skimpy lingerie and straddle those strong muscular thighs of his. I would lean forward and kiss those soft lips with a passion I would never have had with Bill. I moaned out loud and blushed bringing me out of my little fantasy. 'Oh my God!' what if he heard me. I opened the door slowly I heard that he had turned on the radio. Thank God!. I finished undressing and got in the shower while the dirty little side of me hoped he came in pulled back my shower curtain and ravished me completely. I giggled a little and shook the thoughts out of my head. I lathered my hair and relaxed against the hot water and rinsed my hair.

I got out and put on a pair of black sleep shorts and a pink tank top and passed a brush through my hair deciding to let it air dry. I walked out to see a roaring fire and my coffee table set up with two sandwiches and a bottle of wine. I giggled and looked around for Eric. He stepped out of my guest bathroom and my mouth hung open. Catching flies as my grandma use to say. He was wearing a black tank top and black silk pajama bottoms, his hair looked wet, I bit my lip and it was all I could do to run my hands through his blond locks.

"I hope you don't mind, but I made myself at home and took a shower." He said with an innocent look in his eyes.

"No, no of course not. I said make yourself at home and I meant it. So where did you get the clothes, food and all the stuff?" I asked gesturing to the food, candles, and the big black the big black duffel bag at the end of my couch.

"Well I had Pamela bring some things over while you were in the shower." He said and leaned close to brush a piece of my hair from my face." She will be back in the morning. I explained what happened and now she has made it her goal to cheer you up and forget all about Bill."

"Oh, okay." I said in barely a whisper.

That night we stayed up into late talking, eating, and laughing he made me feel a lot better, he even let me cry on his shoulder. It was another side of Eric I saw that night he was actually sweet without hitting on me which was something new for any conversation I have had with Eric. We cuddled up talking about our childhoods and past relationships. I learned that Eric's dad had always been had and that his mother has always been the person who had always stood up for him and how he blamed himself for their divorce because their fights always seemed to revolve around him. I told him about the pain I felt over losing my parents and how my grandmother was my rock and how losing her made me feel like I had nothing else in this world. We opened up old wounds and lay it all on the table it was so painful that I cried myself to sleep on his shoulder.

I awoke the next morning on my own bed and hearing playful arguing in my kitchen along with wonderful smells.

"Så, hade du henne till dig själv i natt, och du storebror hållit den i byxorna." Pam laughed "Du måste verkligen vara kär."

"Om du slutar inte det här ögonblick jag ska behöva slänga ut dig på din härliga röv kära syster." Eric replied in a menacing tone.

"Okay, okay I give I'm sorry to disturb your delicate nature." she said sarcastically." So when will sleeping beauty get up?"

"Soon I hope, I don't want her coffee and breakfast to get cold."

As soon as I heard the magic word coffee I got out bed and went to wash my face and brush my teeth. I ran a brush through my hair, I walked into the kitchen to find them eating breakfast and a place setting ready for me. Pam got up and pulled me into a big hug and I was so shocked I patted her back.

"That dumb-ass does not know what he lost little angel." I was shocked by her words and gesture that tears ran out my eyes. "We have a lot of pampering today, so eat up and put on some comfortable clothes and my dear brother will meet us later at the bar." she said with a huge smile.

"Okay, let me take a shower first." I got up and took one last gulp of my coffee I picked up my plate to put it in the sink.

"No, Sookie let Eric take care of that, now go on." Pam said with a mischievous smile and I got up and headed to my shower. I took a quick shower and came out to find her laying out clothes for me.

"I couldn't find anything appropriate so this will just have to do."she said as she tossed me the clothes, which were a simple pair of blue jeans and a light blue tank top. I looked at her and realized that she looked pretty simple herself in jeans and a they were designer jeans and t-shirt but she looked more laid back then I had seen her. Then she tossed me some blue open toed sandals." Use these too because we don't need to go and ruining your pedicure now do we."

"Huh?" I was confused.

"Just hurry up and don't bother with your hair just put it in a ponytail." I listened because I decided not to question Pam, she seemed pretty determined. After I finished up she took me out on what she called a girl's day. First we stopped by a clothing store and she started picking out outfits for me to try on I tried to fight it, but Pam is pretty scary so I went with it. I looked at the prices and almost died, I couldn't afford not even a pair of panties in this place. but as I kept trying dresses on she kept telling me to buy the ones she liked, she handed me a red dress that was almost half of what I made in two weeks and insisted I try it on. I had to admit it was perfect it hugged my curves perfectly, it was spaghetti strapped with a sweetheart neckline and the filmy material came down to just above the thigh. I looked sexy, and I smiled at myself in the clapped her hands."Perfect!"

"Pam I can't afford this." I said looking down at the beautiful dress.

"Who said you're paying." I tried to argue but she insisted and well I realized that if we kept arguing it would turn ugly and I really believe that Pam could take me down if she wanted. I took it off and handed it to her and she added it to a growing pile at her side. She pointed to the pile. "We will take these. Sookie go to my car and wait for me." she said as she handed me her keys. I walked out to the car and laughed. I couldn't believe this was happening to me but decided what the hell. After that we headed and she bought me 4 pairs of shoes to match my outfit and I didn't fight one bit and it made Pam happy. We talked and he told me funny stories about Eric and her when they were younger. We talked all day about this or the other, we got our hair and nails done. I got some low lights and cut my hair in long layers. I felt like a new woman and was having the time of my life. Pam dropped me off at my house and told me I had two hours to get ready before she'd be back to pick me up."Oh, and Sookie?" "Yea?" "Wear the red dress." and she sped away.

I had a early dinner and quick shower touched up my hair, added smoky make up and with the dress I looked like a completely different Sookie and I was all smiles. Pam was like my own fairy godmother. I heard the honk of her horn and ran out to meet Pam only to find Eric leaning up against his car in a black suit with a red shirt that matched my dress exactly. He looked up at me in my red dress, and fuck me heels and his eyes took me in I almost felt as he was undressing me with his icy blue eyes. He reached for my hand held up to his lips."You look good enough to eat alskare."

_**Translations:**_

Alskare: lover

"Så, hade du henne till dig själv i natt, och du storebror hållit den i byxorna.:

_So, you had her all to yourself last night, and you big brother kept it in your pants._

Du måste verkligen vara kär:

_You must really be in love_.

Om du slutar inte det här ögonblick jag ska behöva slänga ut dig på din härliga röv kära syster. :

_If you don't stop it this instant I'm going to have to toss you out on your lovely ass dear sister._


	7. It Felt right

All Characters belong to the lovely Ms. Harris I'm just playing with them a little because Eric is so damn irresistable. So please don't sue lol. SORRY FOR NOT BEING TO UPDATE AS OFTEN BUT REAL LIFE HAS KEPT ME BUSY. THANKS AGAIN TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED I REALLY DO APRECIATE IT .ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE I HAVE NO BETA BUT I TRY MY BEST THANK YOU ALL FOR READING.

"You look good enough to eat alskare" he said with a smile and I felt my knees give up a little.

"Why thank you Eric, you don't look so bad yourself." I said with a flirty smile. Hey when a gorgeous man comes to pick me up I count myself lucky.

"Du kommer att bli min död älskare." He said under his breath as he led me to his car. As we drove to his bar he held my hand and he interlaced our fingers. I felt my heart flutter, Mr. Northman made me feel like a teenage girl again and I wasn't complaining.

"So wasn't Pam suppose to pick me up?" I said feeling guilty of just thinking of her.

"She had some things to attend to alskare. But she will meet us at the bar." He said with a smirk.

"Oh Okay,"

"So how was your day alskare?"

"It was actually a great day, there were times when Pam was a little…"

"Pushy." Eric laughed and I giggled.

"Well yeah, but other than that we did have a good day." I smiled. "She even told me some things about you when you were younger." I teased as he looked at me and smiled.

"Did she now, what did Pamela actually tell you alskare?" He asked with an eyebrow arched high.

"Well, she told me that you kind of had a Thor obsession when you were younger and….." I paused scared of having him be mad at me.

"And?" He asked with a curious expression.

"And that you run around in your underwear with just a Viking helmet and a hammer!" I giggled at the thought.

"What! Jag ska fan döda henne!" He said his anger rising.

"Oh, calm down Eric. I found it adorable, it's cute."

"Cute? Alskare I'm anything but cute!" He said as he roughly pulled the car over to the side of the road and put it in park. He got out of the car and came over to my side and pulled me out, looked at me with lust clouded eyes his icy blue eyes piercing mine.

Without notice his lips came crashing down on mine. My breath hitched at the feel of his lips pressed against mine. His tongue teased my bottom lip seeking permission, and I willingly opened them for him. Our tongues massaged each other's roughly tasting each other with passion. A small moan escaped me which made him pull me closer to him, his hand ran slowly down my back and ended on my butt. I felt him grab on to me tightly. I moaned into his mouth again as I felt the length of him through the silky material of my dress. He growled at the contact. He actually growled and I have to say it turned me on like nobody's business. His hand came down from my hair and he grazed my breast with his thumb and I swear if he wasn't holding me up I'd end up on the floor weak kneed.

I heard a faint beeping and he reluctantly pulled away from me to check his phone.

"Skit!" He looked at me as I leaned against his car trying to catch my breath came closer and whispered in my ear."älskare, om det inte vore för våra planer skulle jag inte sluta röra vid dig." I don't know what he said but it didn't stop a shiver from going up my spine.

He put his forehead against mine. "We have to go alskare, Pam is waiting on us and she won't leave us be if we don't show up."

"Oh, Okay." I said shakily.

I can't believe this is happening it's been a while since I've had sex, Bill and I haven't exactly been sexual in a while and I had to take a deep breath before I jumped Mr. Tall, blond and gorgeous. We got into the car and kept going on out way to the bar.

We pulled up to a bar with the words Valhalla in big red letters up front it was one of the classiest bars that I have ever been to. It was decorated in warm colors and had a very comfortable feel to it. We met up with Pam who was wearing a blue strapless mini dress, and silver fuck me heels that would look trashy on most women but made her look like a model.

"My dear Sookie, you look beautiful!" she came up to me and gave me a tight hug and some air kisses.

"Thank you, Pam you look lovely."

"I'm sorry I couldn't pick you up, but I really hope your ride was still satisfactory without me." She said with a wink I couldn't help but blush remembering exactly how satisfactory it had been. She seemed to notice and looked at Eric. "Could you please get us ladies a couple of drinks Eric?" she asked giving him her best version of the puppy eyes. As soon as they were alone Pam turned to face me.

"So Sookie dear was the ride over pleasurable?"she smiled at me and laughed when she saw me blush. "Well all I can say is that my stor bror hasn't ever liked someone as sweet as you. You're like a breath of fresh air around all the fake women that try to get into his life. I like you Sookie you would be good for him." She hugged as Eric walked towards us with our drinks.

"Thank you Pam." I whispered in her ear I was starting to really like Pam she was very protective of her brother, you could see the love through her actions.

"Are you trying to seduce my date Pamela?" Eric laughed.

"Why of course Eric, I wouldn't be me if I didn't at least try." Pam said with a wink and I burst out laughing when she wrapped an arm around me and batted her eyes. Eric pulled me out of her arms and glared at Pam. "Oh calm down, we were just having girl talk, but I do see a beauty at the end of the bar. Be good don't do anything I wouldn't do." She said as she took her drink and walked away ready to stalk fresh prey.

"Well it looks like we have been dumped." I told Eric with a flirty smile. "Why don't we dance?" I asked pulling him out to the floor before he could even answer. I might not be able to do a lot of things but I could dance. I thought it would be awkward dancing with someone as tall as Eric but it was as if we fit together perfectly as my hips swayed at the beat of the music his hand traced my neck to my chin and lifted my chin and placed a soft kiss on my lips. As he was going to pull away I put my hand into his hair and held him there and deepened the kiss. I pulled away and looked into his eyes and got lost in those deep blue orbs.

"Take me home, Eric." I said with a shaky voice.

"Gladly, alskare." He said and we walked out in silence our drinks and Pam forgotten. The drive to my house was silent there was so much sexual tension filling the air. There was nothing left to say.

When we pulled up to my house he got out and came to my side and helped me out of the car. I walked to the door and fumbled with my keys.

"Would you like to come in?" I asked nervously waiting for him to laugh at me and plain out reject me.

"I'd love to." He smiled at me and I felt all the weight being lifted off of my shoulders. We walked in I turned on the light walked over and I placed my purse on the table. I turned to look at Eric, I was so nervous could I do this, I have desired this man since the moment I laid my eyes on him. I looked into his eyes he didn't say a word he was letting me take the first step and I really appreciated it. Well Sookie in for a penny in for a pound, I walked over to him and placed my hand on his cheek.

"Make love to me Eric." I told him looking into his eyes with confidence, I finally knew what I wanted and he was this tall beautiful man that was standing in front of me.

"As you wish alskare." He said and picked me up and walked towards my room.

"Rhett and Scarlett." I whispered to his chest as I inhaled his scent.

"What?" He looked down at me confused.

"Oh, nothing." I said with a blush I can't believe he heard me.

He laid me down on the bed softly took of his jacket and laid next to me on his side. He kissed me slowly, nipping at my lips and I felt myself panties get wet. He kissed his way to my neck and I felt him inhale my scent. "You smell like roses." He said into my neck and I smiled. His lips trailed down my neck slowly lowering the straps of my dress and I felt the zipper go down and my breath hitched. As he slid the dress off my body I lifted my hips off the bed so that he could take it completely off. I sat up got on my knees and pressed my lips to his and I started to unbutton his shirt I slid it off his beautiful strong shoulders. I ran my hand down his chest to his chiseled abs, this man was a God and I was happy to worship his body.

"Let me love you Sookie." He whispered into my hair and he gently laid me down and kissed me and I shivered as his hair brushed my neck. He kissed down to my chest and pushed down my strapless bra and licked my nipple I moaned and arched my back as he bit a little. His hands slid up my thigh as he attacked my other breast and pulled my panties off me. I reached behind me and removed my bra and threw it on the floor. He kissed his way lower and lower until he reached my mound he traced his tongue down my slit. I moaned God this man was killing me. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. "Look at me alskare." He said in a gruff voice and I opened my eyes and looked into his. He looked at me as he traced a finger down my lips and slowly pushed it in and started to push it in and out of me slowly testing my tightness and pushed in another finger and I moaned loudly. "Alskare, you're so tight." He said and brushed his thumb across my nub and started rubbing circles and added yet another finger and waiting for me to adjust to it before pulling out. With his fingers and tongue on me I was going crazy he pushed in deeper and found the spot and I screamed out. "ERIC!" and started clenching down on his hand. I threw my head back and came hard. I was trying to even out my breathing.

"Wow!" that's all I could say. I pulled him up and kissed him roughly "I want you in me Eric." He stood up and removed his pants and boxers I wasn't prepared for what I saw, I knew he was big but I didn't know exactly how big. I have only had one other lover and Bill was what I thought was average. Eric looked at me and smirked.

"Don't worry alskare. Do you have a condom?"

"Don't need one I've had the Depo shot" I said never taking my eyes of him, he climbed on the bed next to me and kissed me trying to get my mind off it and relax, he spread my thighs and positioned himself at my entrance. He pushed in slowly and waited for me to get use to his size before continuing to push himself into me. He looked into my eyes, " **Du ha lyst till himmel , älskare." And kissed me. It hurt a little having him completely inside me until his but once my body adjusted to his size but I started moving myself on him once I got comfortable. He pulled out pushed in and the pain I felt started becoming pleasure. I wrapped my legs and pulled him in deeper into my hot center. I looked into his blue eyes and got lost in the pleasure. "Eric, Eric, Oh Eric." I moaned as I held on to his back. I felt the pressure again and saw circles in front of my eyes as I came for the second time clenching my muscles around Eric. I felt him swell inside me and knew he would be coming in a few seconds. "Sookie,****Älskare , du er perfekt. Skit!" he yelled as he came and collapsed against my chest.**

**He turned on his back and pulled me towards the crook of his arm. I laid my head on his chest and listened to the sound of his heart beating. This felt right, like I belonged here with Eric. **"Don't hurt me Eric." I said into his chest.

"I would never hurt you, alskare." He said into my hair and kissed the top of my head "Sleep now dear one." As he held me close to him.

"Sookie, wake up!"

"Huh?"I opened my eyes to see Amelia sitting next to me on the bed.

"Your alarm clock has been going off for the last 10 minutes Sooks. You look like hell!" I could always count on Amelia to be painfully honest.

"Why thank you, Mels. You are to kind." I said under my breath as I headed to the bathroom. I can't believe I spent all night dreaming of Eric and crying. I was going to look like shit when for my meeting with him in a few hours. This was going to be a long day.

Translations:

Alskare: Lover

Du kommer att bli min död älskare.: You will be the death of me lover.

Jag ska fan döda henne.: I'll fucking kill her.

Skit: Shit

älskare, om det inte vore för våra planer skulle jag inte sluta röra vid dig.": lover, if it were not for our plans, I would not stop touching you.

Stor bror: Big brother

**Du ha lyst till himmel , älskare.: You feel like heaven , lover.**

**Sookie, Älskare , du er perfekt. Skit: Sookie, lover, you are perfect. Shit!**


	8. Is it weird?

**All Characters belong to the lovely Ms. Harris I'm just playing with them a little because Eric is so damn irresistable. So please don't sue lol. SORRY FOR NOT BEING ABLE TO UPDATE AS OFTEN BUT REAL LIFE HAS KEPT ME BUSY. THANKS AGAIN TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED I REALLY DO APRECIATE IT .ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE I HAVE NO BETA BUT I TRY MY BEST THANK YOU ALL FOR READING.**

"Why thank you, Mels. You are to kind." I said under my breath as I headed to the bathroom. I can't believe I spent all night dreaming of Eric and crying. I was going to look like shit when for my meeting with him in a few hours. This was going to be a long day.

I came into the kitchen after taking a shower and putting on a navy blue pantsuit and navy flats, I pulled my hair back into a high ponytail and put on some eyeliner and cover up, I looked professional yet comfortable.

"I made you some breakfast Sooks." Amelia said from the kitchen table she looked up from her coffee. "So you going to tell me why you looked like you spent all night crying or am I just going to have to spend all day wondering?" I poured myself a cup of coffee and sat down next to her.

"I saw Eric yesterday." She looked at me and motioned her hands in go on motion. "I'm going to be helping him get the hotel back running like it should be. NorthCroft hotels is my new account." I said with a smile to make it seem like no big deal.

" Sookie are you crazy." She said raising her voice. I knew she wouldn't like the news.

"Amelia, I…" she cut me off and kept going on her tirade.

"No, you listen to me, you were heartbroken when you and Eric ended things. You have spent the last few years in a haze Sookie. All you care about is work, work, and more work. You stopped living when you broke up with him and now you are throwing yourself back into pain by helping him Sookie. Do you think you could handle being around him again? Sookie don't you think I notice that you still use his shirt to sleep when you feel lonely. You haven't even been on a date since you guys broke up. It's been years, sweety you have to live." She looked at me with pity in her eyes. I held back tears because I knew she was right and it hurt.

"Amelia I know, you're right but I have to help him if not for him for Catherine and Pam. I can't just let all that they have worked for just end because I have unresolved feelings for Eric. It wouldn't be right and you know it Mels ."

"Okay, fine but remember I'm here for you. Don't keep it to yourself anymore." She stood up and gave me a big hug. "I love you Sooks."

"Love you to Mels don't worry." I gave her a smile, I was thankful I had her in my life she was my rock at times where I couldn't handle things.

"I'll see you later. I'm going to go to work have an okay day, Sooks."

I sat there and ate my breakfast while going over some contracts that I didn't have a chance to finish. I got into my car and drove into the office hoping Felicia has drawn up the contracts that I asked her to last night. I walked into my office and sitting on my desk was all the paperwork again I thank God I have Felicia as an assistant. I signed into the computer to check my email for my meeting in an hour and I realized I have an email from non other than Eric. Before I can hesitate I open it to see what he had to say.

Subject: Is it weird for you.

Sookie

I know that I acted rudely towards you and for that I do apologize, you are helping me with an important matter and I should be thankful towards you , yet I acted harshly. I think we should both move on from this and have some semblance of a friendship or at least be cordial to one another. I am proud of you alskare you have done well for yourself. I am happy to see that you have everything you wanted. I loved you once and I do hope that you are happy so let's be friends at least for long enough to help my mother. I thank you for your help and hope that you except my apology for my behavior.

Eric Northman

I read the email over three times. Should I reply? Do I really want to be friends? Should I just write how I regret leaving him, that I want him back and spend my nights dreaming of the time we spent together? No I can't lose my pride and run back to him. Do I love Eric? Yes I would give anything to have him with me. But if he wants to be friends I could live with that.

Subject: RE: Is it weird for you.

Eric

I accept your apology I understand what it's like. You are right we should try and be friends I would like for us to have at least some semblance of a friendship. I really do hope that you are happy Eric.

Sookie

I sent the email if I can't have Eric being his friend will have to do.

XXX

I got to NorthCroft hotels 5 minutes before noon when I had an appointment with them I went up to the front desk and asked a petite blond named Ginger if Eric was there. She looked at me smirked and went off to fetch him. 'Well that was rude of her.' I thought to myself what is her problem? I looked up and saw Eric walking towards me he looked sexy as always he was wearing black pants that showed off that glorious ass, a tight black shirt that showed his marvelous chest and chiseled abs, his blond shoulder length hair was down, and those blue eyes shone as he smiled. It was hard but I squared off my shoulder and decided to be a complete professional.

"Hello Eric, how are you doing?" I said and I extended my hand to shake his. I was surprised when he took my hand and raised it to meet his lips and placed a gentle kiss on my hand.

"How lovely to see you again alskare." I tried to shake it off the best I could but I was fighting all my instincts of just dropping my briefcase and jumping into his arms. I looked into his blue eyes and I could swear he looked completely smug for a second before his face turned expressionless waiting for my answer.

"Why thank you Eric. Should we get our meeting started." And he motioned for me to follow him to office. As we walked off I saw Ginger shooting daggers at me and if looks could kill I know I would me six feet under.

XXX

**Eric POV**

I was so enraged when I got out of Sookie's office not at her more at myself because when I saw her all I wanted to do was throw her on her desk and ravish her right there. I got into my car and sped out of there I needed to clear my mind and driving around helped me. I knew that I still loved after these years apart. I still knew that she was mine. The only thing that ever stood between us was that asshole Compton and the insecurities he instilled in her.

When I met her she was so innocent andl wearing a little cocktail dress that showed off her tan legs and accented her breasts perfectly. She was the essence of beauty her blond hair in loose curls framing her face and I knew that I would have her. I saw her speaking to my mother and saw Compton put his hand around her waist. So that's Compton's little Sookie that he always bragged about. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and walked off with my mother in tow. I went the bar and decided to flirt a little. When she looked at me with those big blue eyes I knew I was lost. She was as innocent as she looked and her blush, that blush made me want to keep saying things to see it often. She was beautiful, sweet and had a sweetness about her that just made me want to make her mine.

I'm was never a monogamous man since I turned 16 I had a been what many call a lady's man. I used women for fun and I never regretted any of what I have done. The women I dated knew it but they didn't care they wanted to be with me because I was my father's son, plus my looks didn't hurt. My Father Victor Northman was rich and a great businessman but he wasn't much of a father he never cared about me and treated my mother badly I was so happy when my mother left him and when I was five and married Pam's father Andre Ravenscroft and had Pam my mother decided to open up to hotel for Pam and I. Andre was a great man he was the father I never had and treated me no different than Pamela he wasn't as well off as my father but he spoiled us anyway. When Andre died when Pam was turned four from a heart attack I was ten I was devastated and my mother never got over it. As I got older the only women I treated with any sort of respect were my mother and Pamela.

When I met Sookie and got to know her with time I found myself intrigued there was something about her that made me want to keep her smiling. She was so sexy and she didn't even know it made me angry that she was with Compton. He didn't deserve to even be in the presence of her she was an angel and he was the devil. I knew he was cheating because he was always flirting with someone new and he had lunch with that Lorena once a month. I knew he was not to be trusted.

When Sookie finally realized that Compton was no good and decided to give me a shot, I was happy. She was perfect and I found myself falling in love with her a little more each day. I even liked her strange friend Amelia. The only problem is that whenever we had a fight she would run away and I would have to reassure her. That last fight we had I got tired of doing the chasing I walked out on her and she never came after me but I was tired of the fighting and her always being suspicious. She had nothing to be worried about, she was my life I had even picked out an engagement ring for her a platinum ring and a princess cut diamond inscribed were the words, _FOREVER MY SOOKIE._

If I had met her before Compton she would have been mine forever but all I had left was the ring that I kept in my bedside table next to her picture waiting for her to realize her mistake and come back to me.

Yet I had to go to her first for her help and I was so frustrated by that fact that I acted harshly towards her. Since the fates has brought us together I have made the decision I will do all I can to get Sookie to come back to me I just have to be her friend she will eventually realize her mistake and come back on her own but I will not beg her I have my pride. I have my ways and all's fair in love and war. Sookie will be mine again. I looked at her sitting across from me.

"So dear alskare, what's the game plan to saving my mother's hotel?" I smiled at her she had no idea that I would be working really closely with her for the next few months.

XXX


	9. Paperwork and Smooching

"So dear alskare, what's the game plan to saving my mother's hotel?" I smiled at her she had no idea that I would be working really closely with her for the next few months.

XXX

_**Sookie's POV**_

I sat in the chair in front of Eric's desk and started pulling out folders from my briefcase I had a lot of paperwork for me to run through with him.

"Alskare that sure is a lot of paperwork. Why don't you come and sit at my desk and we'll go through it together?"

"Okay, but shouldn't Catherine be at this meeting?" I asked looking around nervously. Please let her be at this meeting I really don't think I should be in such close quarters with Eric.

"No mother has decided to let me handle matters here at the hotel today so because she had pressing matters to attend to."

"Oh okay." I replied taking a seat at his desk, he leaned over to read over my shoulder and his warm breath against my neck and a shiver went down my spine.

"Cold alskare?" he whispered in my ear and I swear my panties got a little damp and my breath hitched.

"N..no Eric I'm fine." I said trying to regain composure. 'Control yourself Sookie this is business.' I think to myself trying to get my shit together.

"You sure about that? JAG kanna se tydlig märken av väcka älskare."He replied in a low husky voice and ran his hand down the side of my neck. Oh lord this man is seriously going to be the end of me. I don't know what he said I know a few words but I don't a lot because I just never had time to really grasp the language since I was so focused on work when we use to be a couple.

"Yes I I'm fine Eric. Let's just go over the contract and the work that I'm going to provide you Eric." I really was trying my best to be professional but he kept rubbing my neck and it felt good so I was letting him do it without complaint as I explained the contract and he signed it. I was reviewing my plans for what I needed to do in the next few months. I also told him that I would be here for the next few weeks and would need someone to help me with everything I needed to know about the hotel and possible changes we could make to bring in a newer crowed yet keep the prestige that it always held. We went through different ways to spice up the menu and also names of interior designers to spruce the place up a little yet keep Catherine's view. I really hoped that he chose Laffayette he was fabulous and he specialized in helping with large spaces in a short time. Plus he was classy without costing an arm and a leg plus he was a dear friend of mine. We went over the number's and since I had cut my fee a considerable amount we had more funds to play around with. We sat there for the next few hours just working on different aspects.

XXX

_**Eric POV**_

Sookie is brilliant going through the papers and seeing on her views of things I realized that she was going to make this work no matter what. She is determined and hardworking if I could have gotten her to be this determined in our relationship things might have turned out differently. Looking at her face as she spoke I saw a sparkle in her eyes as she went through her vision's I saw my Sookie the one who was free spirited. I found myself hypnotized by her, her beauty and intelligence drew me more into her I would have agreed to anything she explained how she new reviewers who would review the hotel after we made the improvements and added a new menu.

She went even as far as saying that she would recommend to her other clients this hotel. She showed me a paper with the upcoming events in the year and saying that our goal is to try and book them to hold the events here and that she had her friend at a travel magazine would probably do an article on the hotel if we got great reviews. I have to admit that she is perfect for the job.

"So what do you think Eric?" She asked in a soft unsure voice that confused me how could a talented woman like Sookie be so unsure of herself at times.

"Well I have to tell you, Sookie you are brilliant! I love your plan and I think that we could actually make it if we do what you say." I walked closer to her looking into her vibrant blue eyes and got lost into them, I couldn't help myself as soon as I got close enough to inhale her sweet scent my lips came crashing down on hers. I felt completely wrong I should let her go I'm acting like an animal with no self control. I was going to let her go until I felt her hands slide up my chest and wrap around my neck and pull me closer to her. Her lips were heaven soft, warm, and sweet. I got lost in the softness that is Sookie, her soft moans against my lips. It was perfect, pure bliss, I forgot how great we fit in each other's arms. God take me now I'm in heaven. I lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist instinctively. I walked us over to the couch and I laid her down never taking my lips from hers and I slowly grazed her hard nipples with my thumb making her moan deeper. We were lost in each other and I never wanted to go back. Until Sookie pushed me away, I looked at her questioningly.

"Eric aren't you going to get that?" Sookie questioned. What is she talking about? She looked at the confused look on my face and giggled. "Eric, the phone!" Oh! That's when I finally heard the phone ring. I stood up tearing myself from her. I walked over to the phone and put it on speaker.

"Northman" I said letting my obvious frustrations show in my tone.

"Son, did I catch you at a bad time?" My father said in a bitter tone. Fuck! Why now? Out of all times why now? I saw Sookie sit up as a shot and get up and start pulling her papers in her briefcase so fast she could have gotten whiplash.

"I'm in a meeting, Victor what do you want?" I replied with steel in my words.

"Yes, I heard you have a meeting with your ex trailer trash!" Shit! I looked over at Sookie who looked up at me with tears in her eyes and started walking towards the door.

"Enough!" I yelled at my father and followed Sookie out of the door.

"Sookie! Wait stop!" I said as I grabbed her arm from preventing her from leaving the hallway.

"No, Eric. This was a mistake. I'm sorry I shouldn't have let it get that far." She had tears in her eyes and she broke my heart with her words. I wanted to hold her close but she pulled away from me and raced down the hall. "Bye, Eric" I heard her mutter as she left me standing there. What the fuck was that? I sighed and walked back into my office.

"What the fuck do you want Victor?" I asked picking up the phone.

"Just seeing how you were? I heard the hotel is going under I wanted to offer you help son." He replied ignoring my anger.

"Really and what did you want me to do for you as a requirement for your help?" I asked bitterly knowing my father always has ulterior motives.

"Nothing, just come to dinner with me and the LeClerqs and I will help you son."

"Father, do you think me an idiot? I know your little plot and let me be the one to tell you that there is no way in hell that you are going to bribe me into starting a relationship with Sophie Ann. You can't buy me father I am not one of your little minions that will do whatever you ask. Just take your money and shove it. Because father you will not buy me!" I slammed the phone down. What the hell was he thinking? He's been trying to get me to marry Sophie Ann for years and I will not be told who to be with I love Sookie and I will marry her if I want to. My father can just kiss my ass. I pick up the phone and call Sookie and get sent straight to voicemail. Why did she look so scared when she heard my father's voice there was definitely fear in her eyes? But why was there fear? I could understand anger but not fear. There is something going on and I'm going to get to the bottom of this.

XXX

_**Sookie's POV**_

When he walked towards me I didn't know what to expect feeling his lips crash down on me made me crazy and throw my inhibitions out the window. The feeling of Eric's lips on mine was a dream come true I got lost in his arms and I didn't even notice that he had moved us to the couch until I heard a ringing in my ear. I pushed Eric back and told his to answer the phone. Hearing Victor's voice was like throwing a bucket of ice cold water on me. There it was the reason we could never be together. His father! I got up as quickly as I could and started shoving all the papers in my briefcase. I needed to get out of here and fast when I heard him calling me white trash I broke down and felt tears streaming down my cheek.

I looked up at Eric and saw pity in his eyes and turned to the door. I needed to get out of here now before I broke down on the floor. I couldn't stand pity from him anyone but him. When I walked out I felt Eric pulling me towards him it took all I had in me to tell him that it was a mistake. Even though my heart was telling me to just jump into his heard my head was telling me to get the hell out of there.

I left as soon as I could pulling out of his grip. Walking out on my love hurt but I couldn't be with him I would never fit in we had to keep things professional. I got into my car and fixed my make up. I looked at the time and realized I was late. Shit!

I was never late every Saturday at 3 I always had a late lunch with a friend and was never late. I texted I was going to be late and to order my usual and got a quick ok in reply back I raced to the little bistro hoping to get there quick. No one knew of my little Saturday lunches, not even Amelia knew of my secret lunches. I made sure I looked okay so I wouldn't get criticized for looking a mess.

I walked towards the restaurant and realized I needed to have one hell of a conversation with the person inside. I walked up to the table and sat down in my usual seat gave the person a big kiss on the cheek.

"So?"

"So, what? I got in reply and an innocent look that I didn't buy for one minute.

"So are you going to tell me why the hell you didn't let me know? Why you let me get surprised that way after everything I've been through?" I got a surprised look I was pissed and there was no way I was not going to be heard, and get some damn answers and now.

TBC

XXX

_**So any guesses on who the mystery person is? And what could Victor have done to make Sookie so scared will the truth come out or will they both just walk away.**_

_**Translations:**_

**JAG kanna se tydlig märken av väcka älskaren.: I can see obvious signs of arousal lover.**


	10. The pain of loss

**,All Characters belong to the lovely Ms. Harris I'm just playing with them a little because Eric is so damn irresistable. So please don't sue lol. SORRY FOR NOT BEING ABLE TO UPDATE AS OFTEN BUT REAL LIFE HAS KEPT ME BUSY. THANKS AGAIN TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED I REALLY DO APRECIATE IT .ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE I HAVE NO BETA BUT I TRY MY BEST THANK YOU ALL FOR READING.**

_**WARNING: THERE IS PHYSICAL ABUSE IN THIS CHAPTER IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE READING PLEASE SKIP THIS CHAPTER I TRIED TO KEEP THAT PART SHORT. **_

"So are you going to tell me why the hell you didn't let me know? Why you let me get surprised that way after everything I've been through?" I got a surprised look I was pissed and there was no way I was not going to be heard, and get some damn answers and now.

XXX

_**Sookie's POV**_

"Well Sookie dear I have no idea what you mean?" She replied with an raised eyebrow, that damn eyebrow I swear I wanted to smack the smug right out of her. I spent years with her smugness and knew that she had been keeping it from me and I hated that she was so underhanded just like her damn brother.

"Oh, cut the shit Pam seriously, don't play all innocent. I know that you had some sort of idea that Eric and I would end up working together. You didn't tell me after all that you saw me go through Pam, you let me walk into it without being ready." I was pissed she knew more than anyone my shame how could she throw me into this without even a life jacket.

"Well Sookie it was not my business, I am not part of the hotel, I run the bar its not something I really take a part of." I looked at her with disbelief she was bullshiting me and she knew it. "Though I must admit I did sort of suggest your services to mother. With a list of your references and accomplishments included." She continued with a smile and a twinkle of mischief in her big blue eyes. She was really aggravating me at this point.

"Pamela what gives you the right to…." I didn't finish she cut me off she fucking cut me off.

"I have all the right Sookie and you know it! You are my family and will always be and you know why. Don't play dumb you have been keeping things from everyone for years and I think its about time that you chickens come to roust. It's about time you were honest with me and with yourself, Sookie!" I couldn't believe she yelled at me and confronted me in such a way. How could I tell her what happened? God help me! I feel my chest getting tighter and my breathing become heavier. I look at her and see that she is concerned and hurt by all of it. I just couldn't face the truth right now, I couldn't and wouldn't.

"Pam, I can't tell you, not now, not like this." I told her tears in my eyes praying that she understood and would just drop the subject that brought me such turmoil and pain in the past years.

"No, Sookie you need to grow up and face the truth. I have stood by you without a full explanation for years. I had to face the loss of my nephew or niece Sookie and I had to just take it because you would never tell me why." She said her eyes filling with tears and breaking me with the words she said bringing up the night that I lost myself.

"Pam don't." I cringed wishing she would just drop it so that I could forget that night ever happened.

"No, I have held it in way to long. I have gone behind my brother's back to be here with you. I have kept things from him that I regret, Sookie. If he ever found out what I have been keeping from him it would break my family. I will lose all that is important to me, I think I deserve to know the whole story, I am sacrificing way too much to not know." Pam pleaded to me. I had to tell her I had to be honest she was right she was putting a lot of the line for me and I have been keeping it from her trying to forget what obviously haunted her.

"Okay Pam, you're right you deserve to know you've been a great friend, been there for me like no other has been. But I do ask that what I'm about to say stays between us, I don't want anyone to find out especially Eric. Do you understand me?" She thought about it for a minute and finally nodded her agreement.

"Fine, Sookie if you want to keep it between us it's your choice."

"Well the night that Eric and I broke up was the night we had to attend a dinner at Victor's home. I met him a few other times and I always had a strange feeling when I was around him like I couldn't trust him."

"Sookie what did Victor do?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"Well there were a lot of people there and I didn't know anyone so I kept Eric close to me. Until he received a phone call and went into another room to take it. I was left standing there like an idiot trying to hold my own I really felt out of place when Victor walked up to me I smiled and tried to be nice. 'Victor, what a lovely get together you have here.' I told him smiling. 'Why thank you Sookie, I needed to speak to you and Eric can you do me a favor dear and go fetch him for me?' The way he asked me, should have tipped me off. Pam his tone his smile there was obviously something going on, but I was too blind to see it that day."

"So Victor sent you into his office, where Eric was?" She asked with a confused look.

"Yea and when I walked in I saw Eric and Sophie Ann kissing, Pam it broke my heart more than finding Bill and Lorena fucking. I told him 'How could you Eric? After all we've been through, all you said about Bill you're no better.' I turned and ran out I went to the valet and took Eric's car and raced home crying the whole way. When I got home I realized that Amelia wasn't there she was visiting her father. I went and took a hot shower and cried my eyes out some more. When I came out Eric was standing in my living room and I'm not going to lie to you Pam I was so angry I ran to him and hit him over and over until I crumpled on the floor in tears. It hurt I don't know want come over me I yelled at him.

' You are such a fucking liar Eric Northman!'

'Sookie!'

'No you are so full of shit, you told me you loved me, I gave you all of me for what so you can be another fucking Bill Compton!'

'You know what! Fuck you Sookie.'

'What?'

'After all this time together you don't even know me! You don't give me a chance to explain, you just jump to conclusions! I'm tired of your shit Sookie! So done with the poor Sookie routine! You know what I didn't kiss Sophie Ann, she was kissing me I was pushing her away when you walked in.' By this point he had grabbed me and was shaking me as if he was trying to shake some sense into me.

'Eric let me go!' I told his trying to get out of his grasp.

'You know what I will let you go Sookie. Where are my keys?' I gave him his keys and he walked out never turned back."

"Sookie, Eric does still love you. You know that he's just been waiting for you to come back to him."

"Pam, Eric and I can't be, you see after he left I got another visitor."

"Who hurt you Sookie?" Pam asked with tears in her eyes.

"After Eric left I was sitting looking into the fire when there was a knock at my door it was already one in the morning so I thought it was Eric so I just opened the door. There standing in front of me was Victor. 'Victor? What are you doing here?'

'I came because we have some things to discuss Miss Stackhouse. I heard you had a check up yesterday and had some blood work done is that correct?' I was confused I didn't know how he knew did Eric tell him about my check up and my ear infection this was completely crazy but he was still staring at me expecting an answer.

'Well, yeah.' I had nothing to hide and was completely dumbfounded by his absurd line of questioning. ' I had an ear infection and I was really sick so the doctor did some tests to make sure that was all it was. It's not that big a deal Victor and I'm sure it isn't any of your business.' I was beyond pissed who did this asshole think he was.

'Well my dear you quite wrong on that account it is my business when my family name is in jeopardy.' I was completely out of the loop what the hell did he mean his family's name is in jeopardy.

'What are you talking about Victor?' I asked and he stepped closer to be till he was a few inches away.

' I'm talking about the bastard you are carrying Miss Stackhouse. You are going to soil my family name with that child.'

'What I'm pregnant?' I couldn't breathe I'm pregnant with Eric's baby! Wait how the hell did Victor know? 'How the hell did you know that?' I yelled at him.

'I make it my business to know anything that can cause me potential harm, and my son having a child with common street trash is something that can cause a scandal.' He spewed at me.

'You stole my medical records?' Was all that came out of my mouth I didn't know what to do, I was in shock.

'Yes my dear, I have my sources. I have power you don't understand and I get what I want.' He spat at me and grabbed me by my arms and pulled me close to him.

'Victor let go!' I screamed as his arms squeezed my arms hard causing my pain and making me whimper. There was fire in his eyes and he was scaring the shit out of me.

'Not until you agree to do as I say Sookie.'

'What do you want?' I asked trying to pull out of his vise grip. Damn it he was really hurting me. I knew that he would be leaving marks on my arms.

'I want you to get rid of the problem. You will take care of it, this child will not be born.' He said and his eyes held pure hate.

'No!' It came out without even me thinking about it there was no way I would get rid of my child. Not for his special plans I didn't give a damn what he wanted. I was not going to kill my baby. As the word left my lips, he smacked me hard. The pressure across my check stung like a motherfucker but it didn't matter.

'Fuck you! I will not kill my baby!' I screamed as my hand went up to my cheek and then he pulled back and punched me, I felt my nose crack underneath the force and fell backwards onto the floor. I curled up into a fetal position pinching my nose trying to stop the bleeding and hoping he would just leave. I started crying I to scared to move to speak, terrified that he'd hurt me again, I flinched when I felt his presence standing over me.

'You just had to make me do this the hard way you little bitch.' He spewed at me and I felt a sharp pain in my back as he kicked me causing me to roll over. Then he kicked me again in the stomach he kept kicking me and yelling a long stream of curse words at me. I was in so much pain I was praying for God to take me I couldn't stand it anymore. When I started to feel darkness take me over, he crouched down next to me and grabbed me by the hair to get me to meet his gaze. 'You will not tell anyone about this or I will come back and finish the job Ms. Stackhouse. Do you understand me?'

'Yes' I managed to croak out straining my voice.

'And I suggest that you not contact my son.' He added and dropped my head with a thump back onto the floor and he left. 'Good evening Ms. Stackhouse.' He said as he closed the door. I laid there for a while feeling empty and worthless, until I remembered the baby and looked down and realized that the floor under my hips was covered in blood. When I let out a scream of pain from deep inside me as I realized what happened and I lay there crying and crying until I had no more tears to shed. I dragged myself to the coffee table where my cell phone lay.

"So I grabbed the phone looked at it for a minute debating if I should call the police and decided against it because I knew that Victor would kill me if I did. Since Amelia was out of town, and I couldn't call Eric, I decided to call you because I have no one else in this world Pam. I couldn't tell you what happened. I was so ashamed!" I sobbed out hoping she'd understand praying she would forgive me. I looked up at her red puffy eyes hoping she wouldn't judged me. Pam got up and moved her chair right next to mine and wrapped me into her arms. I felt a weight being lifted off my shoulders because I finally told someone about my shame.

"Sookie, I'm so sorry." Pam said in between sobs.

XXX

_A/N: That was hard to write, I hate violence against women! Up next is Pam point of view. Do you think she will break and tell Eric? Or should she keep Sookie's secret? How will Eric react when he finds out his father beat Sookie so she could lose their child? Please review and let me know what you think and what Victor deserves for his actions. I might have a new chapter up hopefully by the weekend. Lots of hugs to those who reviewed you inspire me to keep writing and I appreciate you all!_


	11. What I knew

**All Characters belong to the lovely Ms. Harris . So please don't sue.**

**I WANT TO THANK ALL OF THE PEOPLE THAT REVIEW MY LAST CHAPTER AND GOT ME ALL AMPED UP TO PRODUCE THIS CHAPTER FASTER THAN I HAD PLANNED. THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU ALL ARE GREAT! MUCH LOVE AND SENDING HUGS TO YOU ALL!**

"Sookie, I'm so sorry." Pam said in between sobs.

XXX

_**Pam POV**_

Oh God! I knew that something horrible happened to her that bad the way I found her still haunted my dreams to this day. I hugged Sookie tightly to me as I thought of that night. I was hanging out with a few friends having a few drinks and dancing my ass off to release the stress of my work week. When my phone rang I looked down to see Sookie's number on the caller id, it confused me since it was almost 3 in the morning so I walked out of the bar and answered the phone.

"Sookie?" I asked suddenly worried.

"Pam... help... me!" Sookie said in between sobs and I felt pure panic at the sound of her words, and I walked towards my car taking my keys out of my purse.

"Sookie where are you!" I asked my tone becoming high pitched.

"Home." She whispered and the line went dead.

"Sookie, Sookie! Damn it!" I turned on my car and drove out of the parking lot calling Sookie again. My calls kept going straight to voicemail. Shit! Who was she with tonight? I started thinking back to what she told me of her plans. Eric! I started dialing his number trying to keep attention to the road at the same time. The phone rang and he actually answered. Thank God!

"Eric! Thank God!"

"Pam I'm not in the mood!" click! He fucking hung up on me! I called again and it went straight to voicemail. Damn it!

I threw the phone unto the passenger's seat it wasn't doing me any good right now. I set off to Bon Temps with fire at my heels. I drove so fast that night that I made the trip in half the time police be damned, something wasn't right and I needed to get to her. I pulled up to the house putting the car in park before I got out of the car leaving my car on and the door open running up the stairs of the porch and opening the door. It was unlocked not the norm for her at this time of night opened it wide and looked inside.

"Sookie." I called out hoping she'd answer, but got no reply so I walked in and then I stepped on something wet. I looked down and saw a huge puddle of blood. I started shaking, and felt all the color drain out of my face and saw the blood drag on a trail towards the living room."Sookie! Where are you?" I turned into the living room and saw her pale bloodied unconscious form on the floor with the cell phone in her hand and ran to check her. She was breathing softly but she was breathing. I needed to get her to the hospital. But I knew that they would take a year to get here and I didn't think she would last that long. "Hold on sweety. Just hold on for me." I said shakily and started lifting her, leaning her body to mine getting my pink dress covered in blood but I didn't give a damn and half carried and half dragged her to my car and into the back seat. She was still bleeding and I knew I had to get her to the hospital fast.

I sped out of there and got her to the hospital in record time. I parked near the emergency doors and ran inside to get someone to help me. Less than a few minutes later she was on a gurney on her way to the back. I spent the next few hours in the emergency room crying and waiting for someone to tell me how she was. Pacing in the waiting room I saw a doctor come towards me.

"Is anyone related to Sookie Stackhouse?" He asked the room.

"Yea I am." I needed to know so I replied. "She's my sister, Pamela Stackhouse"

"Miss Stackhouse, I'm your sister suffered a lot of blood loss but we have her stable for now. She has 3 broken ribs, a broken nose, a slight concussion and I'm really sorry Miss Stackhouse but the baby did not make it." He said looking down and putting his hand on my shoulder trying to comfort me.

"Baby?" I asked in almost a whisper.

"Yes, your sister was about 12 weeks along, we tried all we could to save the fetus but, we were unsuccessful. I'm sorry for your loss Miss Stackhouse. She's ready to have visitors now. I'll have a nurse come in a few minutes and take you on back."

"Thank you" I said softly as he walked away. Baby? There was a baby. At that moment I broke down and sat in the corner of the room and cried. I cried for Sookie, I cried for me. I cried for Eric. I cried for the child we would never meet. I cried for all I was worth. When I felt arms around me I tensed.

" I'm sorry Miss Stackhouse" I heard a soft sweet voice say. "Would you like to see your sister?" She asked and I nodded against her shoulder. "Come on sweetheart lets go." She said in a soothing tone and helped me get up.

"Thank you." I said in between sobs.

"Its fine, Hi I'm Sandy." She said and I looked into her face for the first time, she was petite 5'4 with curly brown hair, a cute button nose, big pouty lips, and big green eyes. She was really beautiful and radiated sweetness just like Sookie.

"I'm Pam. I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me."

"Oh it's just fine, its really hard to see a family member in the shape you saw your sister you just needed to let it out don't apologize." She said as she led me into room and I saw Sookie in the bed looking so small and helpless. Bandages on her nose, a busted lip and she had a very bad black eye.

"Oh Sookie." I whispered I walked towards her and held her hand in between both of mine.

"She's asleep right now. But she should awaken soon, would you like some coffee or tea Pam?"

"A coffee would be fine, thank you." I said grateful for her being there for me.

I picked up the phone next to the bed and called Eric again hoping the asshole would finally pick up the damn phone.

"What?" He answered in a sleepy yet irritated way.

"Well I hope you had a good night's sleep!" I with venom in my voice I couldn't help it I was pissed.

"What the fuck do you want Pam!" he yelled at the phone.

"I don't know maybe for you to get off of your ass and come to the hospital, because Sookie almost died tonight!" I yelled back at him.

"What? What happened?" Now that got her attention.

"I don't know I think someone broke into her house and I think she startled him and he beat her up." I said because that's what I thought happened at the time.

"I'm on my way!" He replied and hung up the phone. I hung up the receiver and took a deep breath. At that moment the nurse came in with my coffee and packets of cream and sugar. She checked Sookie's vitals and went on her way to another patient.

"Pam?" I heard Sookie croak in barely a whisper.

"Hey, how are you feeling sweety?"

"Like I got hit by a truck." She chuckled then clutched her side in pain.

"Do you want me to get the nurse to get you some pain medication?" I asked hoping she wouldn't want to bear the pain, because she could be hard headed sometimes.

"Not right now." She said in barely a whisper. See hard headed.

"Okay." I said not wanting to argue at the moment. "Sookie, Eric is on his way." I said hoping to cheer her up a little and her eyes went big as saucers.

"Pam, No!" I was surprised. "What's wrong Sookie? Did Eric do this to you?" I asked hoping that he didn't. I knew he would never do this to her he's not the type after his father use to his our mother I knew he was nothing like Victor and hoped I was right.

"No, Eric would never hit me Pam." She sighed and I let the breath I didn't know I was holding out. "Pam, he could never know what happened. Do you understand me?" She asked holding my hand tight I nodded.

"Why, Sookie? Why can't he know?" She looked off to the side and tears started sliding down her cheeks.

"What did you tell him Pam?" She asked never looking at me in the eyes and I told her what I had told him.

"So you didn't tell him about the baby?" she asked still not meeting my eyes.

"No, Sookie that isn't my place. It's your information to tell not mine." I told her in all seriousness, it wasn't my place and I was not the one who was going to break the news that would tear my brother's heart in pieces.

"Pam, what you said happened that is all anyone is going to know." She said taking my hand in hers and looking me in the eye. "You can never tell anyone, and I mean anyone Pam. What happened tonight other than what you have already said. There was no baby Pam, Do you understand me. There never was we will never speak of it again." She said with determination in her voice.

"Why, Sookie? Who did this to you?" I pleaded my eyes filing with unshed tears.

"Pam trust me I can't tell you? I just can't, I want to forget this ever happened please let it go please." She sobbed like a child. I sat next to her on the bed and hugged her softly so that I wouldn't hurt her.

"Fine, Sookie I'll do what you say. But don't forget I'm here for you always." I said resigning to the fact that I had to do what she said.

"Promise me." She whispered.

"I promise." What else could I do I couldn't force her to do anything after all that she has been through.

I helped her lay back in bed to that she could rest. I sat there looking at her sleep until I heard a soft knock on the door and saw Sookie jump at the sound. She was twitchy but who wouldn't be in her situation.

"Come in." I said and the door opened and Eric stepped in wearing a t-shirt, jeans, and his leather jacket, all looked like he just threw the on and the bed hair didn't work in his messy ponytail. He walked in slowly and gasped at the sight of Sookie. He looked at me in my blood stained dress and flinched. I got up and gave him a deep hug crying on his shoulder.

"How is she?" he asked me in a shaky voice after my breathing got back under control.

"Better, it was really bad for a while there. I didn't think she would make it the blood loss was so bad." I choked out.

He let me go with a kiss on my forehead and walked towards the bed and held her hand softly in between his.

"Sookie, Baby wake up." He said softly as he knelt down closer to her.

"Eric?" She asked groggily.

"Yes , Baby I'm here." He said with a soft smile. I saw a look of realization in her face.

"No!" She yelled and pulled her hand from his. "Get out!"

"Sookie?" he asked confused by her reaction.

"Eric, get out! Now! I don't want you here or near me ever again." She said with panic.

"Sookie, what are you saying?" with tears in his eyes.

"Sookie, what are you doing?" I asked I was really freaked out by how she was acting.

"Pam I don't want him here! Get him out!" She yelled her breathing getting harder. I stood stock still I didn't know what to do, and by the look on Eric's face so was he. "You let me go Eric! Well get the hell out of here and out of my life! We are not meant to be together, we never were. You were right I never stopped comparing you to Bill. We had way too many fights, because of it. We shouldn't be together, Eric. Just leave, do yourself a favor and leave."

"No!" he yelled at her a stood there in shock. "I will not leave you Sookie I love you!"

"Well guess what I don't! ERIC WE CANNOT BE TOGETHER! Get it through your head. GET OUT!" She screamed. "NURSE!" She yelled I could see the pain in her face. I didn't understand what she was doing had Sookie finally lost her mind.

"Fine, I will not stay where I'm not wanted. When you come to your senses I'll be here." He croaked with his voice full of emotion. "Pam I'll see you later." He replied kissed the top of my forehead and walked out closing the door behind him. As soon as door closed I saw Sookie break down crying deeply and curling herself into the fetal position.

"Why did you do that Sookie?" I asked her, I needed to know why she treated him that way I knew she loved him I could see it pained her.

"We...Can't...Be...Together...Pam..." She said between sobs I went over to her and started rubbing her back soothingly.

"Why?" I asked.

"I can't tell you." She whispered and I let it drop by then the nurse came in to sedate her because she had heard the disruption I kept soothing Sookie until she fell asleep.

XXX

"Sookie you have to tell the police what Victor did." I told her looking at her in the face.

"Pam no promise me. No police and no Eric." I said looking at me in the eye. She trusted me and I couldn't defy that trust.

"Okay, Sookie, I promise no Eric, and no police." I said and I was determined to keep that promise.

"Thank you Pam." She smiled and looked down at her watch. "Oh shit I have to go meet up with Lafayette in an hour to discuss the plans for the hotel. I'm sorry Pam."

"No, Sookie go ahead it's my turn to pay this week anyways." I said giving her a hug. "I love you!"

"I Love you to Pam. See you next week."

"See you." I said as she walked away.

I sat there taking a sip of my wine thinking how to get around my promise to Sookie. No police and no Eric. Left a pretty broad group of people to help me make Victor pay. It has to be someone with a mind as devious as mine. Someone really smart. Someone who hates Victor, as much as I hate him at this moment. Then I got a brilliant idea I know the perfect person and couldn't help laughing out loud. Oh Victor, Victor, Victor. You will regret the day you were born. I took out my phone and scrolled down to the name that would help me have Victor get his comeuppance. The phone rang and I got a giddy feeling inside.

"Hello?" She asked and I smiled.

"Mom, I need your help." I told her and knew that once she knows what happened all hell will break lose.

XXX

_A/N: Okay I couldn't let Pam do nothing there are always loopholes. And I know Sookie was very mean to Eric but she had to get away from him because of Victor's threats give the girl a break she had just been through hell. Let's just say they are both hard headed. And to the reviewers don't worry Victor will get his I will not disappoint. What do you think Catherine will do? Is Pam doing the right thing? Will Sookie come to terms with what she lost and finally grieve with Eric?_


	12. Meetings and It hits the fan

**All Characters belong to the lovely Ms. Harris . So please don't sue.**

**I'M SORRY THAT IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO POST THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER BECAUSE I DON'T REALLY HAVE A COMPUTER RIGHT NOW AND I AM KINDA STUCK BORROWING MY MOTHER'S WHEN SHE IS'T USING IT. SO I'M GOING TO START WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER IN MY NOTEBOOK SO I COULD HAVE IT READY TO TYPE UP AND MAKE IT EASIER FOR ME TO POST. AND I WANT TO THANK ALL OF THE PEOPLE THAT REVIEW MY LAST YOU SO MUCH YOU ALL ARE GREAT! MUCH LOVE AND SENDING HUGS TO YOU ALL!**

"Mom, I need your help." I told her and knew that once she heard the story all hell would break lose.

XXX

_**Sookie's POV**_

After my emotional lunch with Pam I was happy to be headed to see Laff and get some work done, I really needed to clear my mind. Work was my escape something to focus on that had nothing to do with me. I pulled off to his stylish downtown office and walked in without knocking usually my Southern mannerisms wouldn't let me do this but Laff was family.

"Hey sexy!" I called out to him in a flirty voice, as he was bent over pulling out some files out of his filing cabinet.

"Why if it isn't my favorite hooker?" he stood up came over to me and pulled me into a big bear hug. "Oh, Sookie, sweets how are you?"

"Oh Laff, I'm doing good. How are you doing?" I asked as I took a seat on one of the chairs in front of his desk and took him he was the definition of tall dark and handsome, with a touch of femininity. Laff was my best friend in high school and my fashion guru, until he went off to college and we lost touch. He studied interior design and was hot and heavy with a guy named Michael. His romanced went downhill after 4 years and he decided to come back home. I ran into him again last year and helped him get his great client base and get his name out there. I loved having him back again it felt like coming back home. What girl could live without her gay best friend. He was flashy and extremely colorful with his tight black jeans, fuchsia silk button down shirt and a scarf of his head in different shades of pink. He was loyal, sweet, funny, and a great friend. If he wasn't gay I swear I'd marry him.

"Oh honey, business is booming, baby girl, and its all because of Y-O-U!" He exclaimed and it made me smile seeing him accomplish his dream and show off his fabulousness.

"Well not really if you hadn't worked that pretty ass of yours off you wouldn't have gotten this far. I gave you a starting base you made it happen." I laughed because he always liked to praise me and take no credit for himself. We were alike in many ways.

"So what can I do for you today you said it was business on the email and you gots to know I would do anything so what is it?" He asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Well I have a new client that needs you're services but this is a special account that doesn't have a lot of money to work with but I know that you can make the best out of anything." I said honestly looking him in the eye hoping he'd work with me on this one.

"Of course Sookie, I could tell this is important and will do my best. I'll fit you in." I let out the breath I didn't know I had been holding and got to work showing him pictures, and telling him what I wanted. His eyes got wide when I told him the name of the hotel and he took out a sketch pad and we started getting to work. I could tell that he was really excited to get the hotel back to its glory almost as much as I was. After hours of working on things, we talked about the timeline and started setting things in motion. I was starving and started packing my bags to get home when he asked. "So who are you thinking to review the hotel when we get done at the end of the month?"

"Well I was thinking of sending Alcide an email to see if his magazine wanted to review the new face of NorthCraft Hotels why?"I asked confused to see where all this is going. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow and I was really getting frustrated and he was just still sitting there staring at me not saying a word. "Just spit it out Laff!"

"Nothing I was just thinking, isn't Alcide going to have a problem reviewing a hotel that is owned by your ex boyfriend." He asked me and I was dumbfounded what the hell was he talking about?

"Umm, Laff, why would he have a problem? Alcide and I are just friends."I stated wondering what was going through his head.

"Sookie, are you so blind that you can't see that Alcide has a thing for you? Honey he looks at you like a wolf looks at his prey." I started laughing as soon as he finished talking. Laff seriously had a very active imagination. But then I looked up at him and realized he was completely serious. Alcide and I met at an event my company was hosting for one of our big accounts in New Orleans. He was a reviewer for the paper and liked to review interesting places to eat, stay, and go here in LA. We got along from the second we both met, but it was always friendly. He was gorgeous, 6 feet tall, short brown messy hair, and these bright green eyes that make you want to just stare into them all night. But I never saw him as more than a friend my heart always belonged to Eric.

"Oh my God! You are serious about this? Laff you are wrong we have a professional relationship and you know that I'm not ready to date yet." He knew about me and Eric but only the condensed version that I planned on sharing when anyone had asked.

"I know sugar, but don't you think that maybe you should be ready?" He asked me with a concerned look on his face.

"I don't know?" I said what else was there to say. I really didn't know, I knew that everyone was telling me that I needed to move on and my head was telling me to move on but was I ready? My heart didn't think so.

"Well Sooks you should really think about that when you take a nice hot ass bubble bath tonight." He laughed trying to lighten the mood that had become uncomfortable at the moment.

"Okay, I will goodnight." I said and gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight, babe." He hugged me tight and walked me to the door. I walked to my car and I couldn't help thinking was everyone right? Was I just hanging on to a memory? Eric did kiss me, but didn't he say he just want to be friends? And I was completely scared of what Victor might do if I did try to be with Eric again. Would he hurt me or Eric? I didn't know what Victor was capable of and that didn't make all this easier on me. Maybe I should just move on it would be the best thing for both of us to just give up on the love I have for him. That would be the smartest thing. I needed to move on.

XXX

_**Eric's POV**_

I could curse my father for ruining such a good moment between Sookie and I. I still remember running my hands over her soft curves and hearing her moan against me. God! That woman will be the death of me. The love of my life, having her in my arms, and having to let her go, to deal with my father's bullshit.

I worked for a few more hours and decided staying here in my office was not going to help me get my head off thoughts. On my way home I decided to check on my mother and see how she was doing and tell her about my meeting with Sookie. I was excited my mother was going to love the plan Sookie had thought up. I pulled up to the house and realized that Pam was visiting mother to. I use my keys to get as to not to disturb them. I hang up my jacket and walk towards the den when I hear them talking my mother is really emotional and I get worried and walk up softly to hear what they are saying.

"I feel so bad for what happened to Sookie, Pam." My mother chocked out you could hear tears in her voice. Did she just say Sookie? What happened to Sookie? I leaned in closer to hear what she was saying. "I should have done the right thing from the beginning. I have to fix this and make him pay for all the tragedy he brought upon us and now Sookie. I can't imagined what she must have felt to lose Eric's baby." She continued on and I stopped breathing I could feel tears threatening to spill from my eyes. Sookie lost my baby. The thing I wanted most in my life, a baby with Sookie. I felt like everything was closing in on me and felt my knees buckle slightly. Who hurt Sookie? I needed answers and damn it I needed them now.

I pushed opened the door to the den and saw two pairs of blue eyes staring up at me in shock. "What the hell happened to Sookie?" I asked angrily they both looked at me and then at each other. It was so quiet in the room that you could hear a pin drop. I was beyond pissed if they didn't start talking I would end up punching a hole in the damn wall. "Answer me! Now!"

XXX

A/N:_ Okay sorry for the cliffhanger but her I needed to wrap it up because this isn't my computer. So I had Eric find out. I know to soon but that way when revenge is taken it will be his I think he really deserves it for being left out of the loop. And Sookie's Pov had to happen that way so that her story continues to her meeting with Alcide. Okay so what do you think Eric should do to make his dear sweet father Pay? I take your suggestions and really consider them._


	13. Mom knows best

**All Characters belong to the lovely Ms. Harris . So please don't sue.**

**I'M SORRY THAT IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO POST THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER BECAUSE I DON'T REALLY HAVE A COMPUTER RIGHT NOW AND I AM KINDA STUCK BORROWING MY MOTHER'S. I WANT TO THANK ALL OF THE PEOPLE THAT REVIEW MY LAST YOU SO MUCH YOU ALL ARE GREAT! MUCH LOVE AND SENDING HUGS TO YOU ALL!**

I pushed opened the door to the den and saw two pairs of blue eyes staring up at me in shock. "What the hell happened to Sookie?" I asked angrily they both looked at me and then at each other. It was so quiet in the room that you could hear a pin drop. "Answer me! Now!"

XXX

_**Pam's POV**_

"Mom I need your help."I told her and knew that once she heard the story all hell would break lose.

"Pamela what's wrong?" Mother asked with concern in her voice.

"I can't discuss this over the phone. It's too important." I sighed hoping that she didn't have any plans that I might be ruining, but this was too damn important.

"Meet me at the house in an hour Pamela."

"Okay, see you soon." I said and hung up. I don't know how I am going to tell mother and explain why I kept the baby a secret for so long. I sigh and get into my car and lean my head against the steering wheel. I feel like I've been run over by a train. So much has happened and I want vengeance but it also brings back the pain I felt back then. I cry for Sookie and how she must have felt. I want to kill Victor for making her feel so threatened and hurting someone I love the way he did. He had no right laying a finger on Sookie and I will make sure he pays for he has done. I wipe my tears and start up my car.

There are so many thoughts I don't realize I get to the house until I turn off the car its like I've been on autopilot all the way here. I get out and use my key to get in I call for mother but she's not here yet, she should be here any minute so I pour myself a drink some liquid courage is needed right about now. I turn on the fire in the den, sit on the floor and remember when Eric and I were little and we use to cuddle up in front of the fire while he told me stories of my father. I always wondered why he didn't have any love for his father. When we were little he told me his father was a bad man and that he would never be like him and that he was the man of the house and was going to protect me from men like his father. I didn't find out till later that Victor had abused my mother and Eric and I despised him for it. I never understood how a man can abuse a woman and a child men like him should be killed for the pain they instill in people. I hear the front door close and get put my drink on the coffee table and as soon as my mother is through the door I rush into her arms and hug her tight to me.

"Älskling barnen,what's wrong?" She asked as she soothingly rubs my back.

"Moder , Jag nöd din hjälp." I sob into her shoulder, she pulls away from me and I see the worry in her face.

"Pamela have you done something bad?" She asks hoping that she could be wrong.

"No mother I would never do anything like you are thinking. I need to help Sookie moder." I say to her exasperated. Did she really think I was in some other trouble? Oh, forget it not important right now Sookie is.

"What happened with Sookie, Pamela? Did your lunch not go okay today?" She asks clearly confused I lead her to the loveseat and tell her what happened that night on both accounts mine and Sookie's. I tell her I don't know what to do and that I'm so confused. She holds me to her and I hear her sobbing.

"Moder?"

"I feel so bad for what happened to Sookie, Pamela." She sobs. I hold her closer and try to hush her. I know she wants to speak so I let her. "I should have done the right thing from the beginning. I have to fix this and make him pay for all the tragedy he brought upon us and now Sookie. I can't imagined what she must have felt to lose Eric's baby."

"I know Moder." I whisper to her, I pull away and brush her tears off. I know how it must hurt to lose a grandchild. Then the door burst open and we both look up to Eric standing before us tears down his cheek and eyes full of rage.

"What the hell happened to Sookie?" Eric yelled at us after her bust into the door. Shit! He heard us I looked at mother and it looked like we were both having the same OSM (oh shit moment). "Answer me. Now!" He bellowed. I stood frozen how much had he heard. Oh God! Sookie is going to kill me this is not what I was expecting to happen.

I look at my mother she knows I can't say anything so I avert my eyes to the floor wishing it to swallow me whole. There is no way out of this I look at his cold stare.

"How much did you hear?" I croak out.

"Pamela! Don't act coy right now don't you dare!" Eric yells and I flinch. Thankfully mother decides to speak.

"Eric, Do Not yell at your sister!" She says loudly. "I will tell you if you calm down and take a seat." She orders and he does as she says she takes his hand in hers and spends the next hour explaining the situation calmly to him. When she gets to the end of Sookies abuse he lets out a howl in pain. I've never heard such a heart wrenching sound come out of someone especially brother. My mother wraps her arms around him as she concludes the story and he pulls away from her, gets up and starts pacing the room like a caged animal. His stance is predatory and it scares me right down to my bones. I walks up to the wall and punches it over and over making holes in the wall and screaming incoherently, then falls to his knees and starts crying. I can't hold still any longer and rush to his side.

"Oh God! Mother get a towel!" I exclaim when I see his bloodied hand and she rushes out of the room.

"Why?" he sobs "Why didn't you tell me about the baby Pam?"

"I couldn't it was not my story to tell. I'm sorry. I should have, I am so sorry I just couldn't bring you that pain." I choke out. "Forgive me brother please forgive me." I beg. I couldn't have him hate me I loved him to much for him to hate me and I start crying. "Please forgive me!" I feel his arms wrap around me and pull me closer to him I hug him tightly as we both cry together. I feel relief and the weight I carried has been lifted off of my shoulders.

XXX

_**Eric's POV**_

I hold my sister to me and thank God that she was there for my Sookie. I know it was not her fault. I know that all she did was to protect the ones who she loved. I mourn the loss of my child and curse Victor for destroying my life. I lost the one thing that really mattered to me because of him and I was not going to let him hurt anyone ever again. Mother walks in with a towel and a bowl of water and Pam cleans my wounds.

"Now that we are back to being rational, I don't want you to do anything stupid Eric." Mother says to me. I look at her and really contemplate that she has lost her mind of course I am going to do something and she can't stop me.

"I'm not saying Victor shouldn't pay but we will handle this as a family. I don't want you ruining your life any farther. We will take down Victor without any implications in our part." She continues as if reading my mind. "I have been investigating your father for years now dear and I have a plan in motion. We will tear him down bit by bit and let him be his own downfall." She says with authority and I know there is no getting her to change her mind.

"What do you have in mind?" I ask and she walked out of the room only to come back with a heavy folder filled with documents and folders that would destroy Victor.

"I'm thinking we play a little game called blackmail and see how long it takes him to crack."

"What?" Pamela asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Well Victor cherishes his name, and Eric is his sole heir. If he, I don't know becomes insane for some reason Eric will take over. It might take a while to make him paranoid enough to go a little crazy but I promise you this Victor will pay if its in jail, the mental hospital, or in a grave its up to him. All I know that losing his power will be his downfall. With all the crimes, and seedy activity in this folder I think we have him by the balls don't you think Pam?" We all look at the papers and photos. Many of him with young women to young to even be 18, the money laundering he's been using Northman industries to launder drug money, and stealing from the company for years. I look at my mother as she makes herself a drink.

"How long have you known this mother?" I asked her wondering why she investigating my father.

"That right there Eric, is me securing your future even if you decide not to be your father's pet then I have a way to secure what is rightfully yours." I looked at her with a confused expression. " I dealt with years of abuse and pain from that man. He tried to control my life and I was not about to let him deal out the same to you. This is my insurance policy and I think its about time we cash it in since the circumstances have been altered. Don't you?" I smile up at her.

"I do think you are right mother." I look at Pam who looks like a kid at Christmas. "I do think you are right."

XXX

_**Sookie's POV**_

I get home and realize that Amelia's not there I go to the kitchen for a glass of water and see a note from her on the fridge.

Sooks,

Sorry for not being there but Tray surprised me with dinner plans. He has a limo and everything! I might stay the night out, so don't wait up. Love you lots and see you in the morning.

.Amelia

Well at least she's happy. I drink my glass of water and head to my room I am so dead on my feet I decide to take a quick hot shower and head straight to bed. I put on Eric's old t-shirt and a pair of white cotton panties and cuddle up in my bed. It has been a long emotionally draining day I can't wait to finish my job at NorthCraft because I want to go back to the way things were I miss my quiet work filled life. I needed to wash Eric out of my hair and hell I don't need a man I'm fine on my own. "Keep telling yourself that Sookie" I laugh out loud. I must admit I can't wait for Monday to see Eric again I know I shouldn't but I'm really looking forward to spending time with him again even if it is work related. Well if I can't have him, wanting him from afar isn't going to kill me. I cuddle up and remember his kiss from earlier and fall asleep picturing his lips on mine. What a lovely way go.

_**Translations:**_

**Älskling barnen: Darling Child**

**Moder , Jag nöd din hjälp.: Mother, I need your help.**

**A/N: So this is not my best chapter but its a moving on chapter. Up next is fucking up daddy dearest life and awkward times with alcide. Don't worry I listen to my readers she is not going to date Alcide but some flirting won't kill anyone. And some Eric and Sookie nookie soon and how Eric plans to get Sookie to be his again. Tell me what you think let me know and I'll provide just press the review button and let me know or send me a pm I'm always up for kisses and hugs to all.**


	14. Moving on Not as easy as they say

**All Characters belong to the lovely Ms. Harris . So please don't sue.**

**I'M SORRY THAT IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO POST THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER BECAUSE I DON'T REALLY HAVE A COMPUTER RIGHT NOW AND I AM KINDA STUCK BORROWING MY MOTHER'S. I WANT TO THANK ALL OF THE PEOPLE THAT REVIEW MY LAST YOU SO MUCH YOU ALL ARE GREAT! MUCH LOVE AND SENDING HUGS TO YOU ALL!**

Well if I can't have him, wanting him from afar isn't going to kill me. I cuddle up and remember his kiss from earlier and fall asleep picturing his lips on mine. What a lovely way go.

XXX

_**Sookie's POV**_

_I feel someone looking at me and turn around to look into Eric's eyes. Those blue orbs drawing me in to him I get hypnotized by his intense stare and walk up to him and wrap my arms around his neck._

"_Eric, I know I've been so stubborn, I can't help it sometimes. I'm tired of fighting it, I love you Eric." I tell him my voice barely above a whisper. I move my hand behind his neck and pull his face to mine and crash his lips to mine. My tongue teases his lips trying to gain permission to get inside which he readily grants me and our tongues meet each other to form their own sensual dance. His hands slide down my back softly until they reach my rear he squeezes and lifts me up. I moan as I wrap my legs around his waist and grind my hot center unto his hard member._

"_Oh, Sookie I love you!" He moans against my lips. As he lifted me higher and carried me to my bed and lays me down gently and says. "Lover, I will show you how much I love you. I will worship your body until you beg me to stop and even then I will keep going until I know that you're body will never want another, ever." His words sent shivers down my back. If there was a man who can a soak a girls panties is him and believe me my panties were gone as the words left his mouth._

"_Oh Eric make me yours. I'm yours!" I moaned as his hand traveled down my neck, to my breasts and he massaged then softly pinching my nipple. _"Eric!" Beep! "huh?" Beep! "Eric?" Beep! I open my eyes and see the sun shining through my bedroom window. What the hell? I look next to me in bed and it's just as empty as always. "No, No, No!" I yell into my pillow these damn dreams are going to be the end of me. I need a shower, a cold shower!

I get up and drag myself to the bathroom and look at myself in the mirror. God I look a wreck! Maybe it's the fact that its been years since I had sex and its starting to take a toll on me. Maybe I should buy a vibrator like Amelia suggested to me many times it might take the edge off and I might be less of a bitch than normal. I giggle yeah like I would even know what to do with a piece of plastic. I'm more of a woman who likes the feel of a man in her it could be that I have only had two lovers ever.

I undress and look at myself in the mirror my body is okay I might have more curves than the average girl. But my girls are perky I don't have any stretch marks or scars. I'm attractive most girls would use what God gave them. I hide my body behind layers of clothing my power suits and I concentrate on work to a point where sex doesn't even cross my mind anymore unless I have one of my dreams. I jump into the shower and take a cold shower put on some black yoga pants and a pink tank top, then pull my hair into a bun and go to get myself some coffee.

When I walk into the kitchen I see a spread of food on the table and Amelia humming happily while buttering some toast. "Meals what are planning on the whole town to come have breakfast with us?" I ask walking over and pouring myself a cup of coffee.

"No! Oh my God Sookie ! I am so happy you would never guess what happened last night." She said beaming up at me with a smile so big that she could have applied for an acting job for a Colgate commercial.

"What's got you so sunny Meals tell me." I said smiling because she was fucking contagious.

"I'm getting married!" She yelled almost jumping up and down in her chair and flashing her ring at me. I went over to her and gave her a big hug.

"OH! Amelia I'm so happy for you!" I exclaimed she showed me the ring it was a simple gold ring with a solitaire diamond. Simple and beautiful and looked just like something Tray would pick out. I was happy for her and hugged her tighter to me. The phone rang and Amelia said she was going to take it upstairs it was her father.

I sat down in the kitchen table and served myself some eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, and a big blueberry muffin. Don't get me wrong I'm happy for Amelia I'm really happy but there is this little part that needs comfort food because I'm the last one who is single even Tara married JB. Arlene's been married a ton of times. Then there's me. I thought and served myself a second helping of eggs. I took out my blackberry and sent an email to Alcide about the hotel. I sat there on Sunday my only day off trying to find comfort in food and work. Pathetic much! Five minutes after I sent the email my phone rang. It was Alcide I smiled.

"Susannah Stackhouse speaking." I answered.

"Hey Sooks, Alcide here so I got your email and I happen to be in town. I was wondering if you wanted to go grab lunch a little later." I looked down at the plate of food I devoured.

"Hmm, Sure, when and where Alc?" I asked what can a little more comfort food hurt.

"How about Josephine's in about 3 hours?" He asked.

"Perfect, see you then Alc. Bye."

"Bye Sooks." He said and hung up.

I looked at the phone well at least I know Alcide will cheer me up. He always had a way to cheer me up.

"What's got your panties in a bunch sis?" Jason asks starling me out of my thoughts.

"Oh nothing just are you doing here Jase?" I asked annoyed that he just barged in without the common courtesy to knock.

"Just checking up on you sis." He said taking a plate and piling up with food.

"Go ahead serve yourself a little food Jase. Thank you for asking." I said sarcastically and he just looked up at me and smiled.

"Oh sorry, Sooks. Listen I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"Naturally!" I said my eyebrow raised.

"Well you see I met this girl Cindy and she's beautiful." I looked at him with my eyebrow raised. My brother fell for a new girl each week and each one was beautiful. Not trashy like the rest of us saw them, don't get me wrong some were beautiful, but a there were more trashy than beautiful girls when it came to Jason. He liked the trash. "Cindy has 2 kids and well you see the sitter called and canceled and I was wondering since you never busy Sook. Can you babysit tonight!" Oh he had a lot of nerve. How dare he!

"Excuse me! I'll have you know that I do have plans Jason Stackhouse. And I will not babysit kids I do not know so that you can get laid. You have some nerve. Uugh MEN!" I said and went to my room and slammed the door. I was going to have fun today if it's the last thing I do. I went into my closet and found my dark wash skinny jeans that were so tight they looked like they were painted on and a black corset top with red roses painted on and laid them on the bed with my red fuck me heels with peek a boo hole to show my toes. That took care of what I was wearing tonight next call Alcide. I dialed him and got the answering machine. I told him I had a lot to take care of and that I would meet him at 6 for dinner instead of lunch. Then called the spa and then fit me in for a facial, manicure, pedicure, hair trim and style, and a bikini wax. I had it booked in an appointment at 12:00 PM and since it was only 10 now I had a couple of hours to tan and shower.

I laid out and had a great time music blasting getting all golden out in the sun. It relaxed me and made me feel beautiful I don't remember last time I felt calm and relaxed. I stayed out there just letting the rays take over. Yeah I know tanning is bad for you. I've been told its dangerous, but I don't drink often, never smoked, or tried drugs, so tanning is my only vice.

After I took a hot shower to wash off the tanning oil and put my hair in a bun, some comfy sweatpants and a tank top. I went to the spa for my treatments first my green tea facial for sun damaged skin, then my manicure and pedicure which I kept simple with French tips nothing to fancy because I still had to work and I didn't like flashy designs. When the time came for my bikini wax which I hated but was a necessity at this point I was feeling great. I had the stylist cut my ends because I wanted to keep my length then put my hair in soft curls around my face and I loved it.

By the time I left the it was almost 4 and I raced home and quickly shaved my legs and armpits then put on some shimmering amber body lotion that I fell in love with at Body shop and some amber romance body spray from Victoria's Secret to top it off. Then I went over to the bed and put on my jeans and corset top and looked in the mirror I looked hot. I made my eyes look great with smoky eye shadow and eyeliner. Then I put some light pink lip gloss and I looked like a sex kitten with the fuck me heels. I got my little red purse and put my id, cash, lip-gloss, cell phone, and car keys in it. Then got into my car hoping to make it there by 6 because I was running about 10 minutes late.

I drove the whole way listening to my favorite songs on my iPod. When the worst song in the world came up at that moment Katy Perry- Thinking of you and I sang the words getting all teary eyed.

_**Comparisons are easily done**__**  
**__**Once you've had a taste of perfection**__**  
**__**Like an apple hanging from a tree**__**  
**__**I picked the ripest one, I still got the seed**_

Please let not this be an omen for tonight.

_**You said move on, where do I go?**__**  
**__**I guess second best is all I will know**__**  
**__**'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you**__**  
**__**(Thinking of you, thinking of you)**__**  
**__**Thinking of you, what you would do**__**  
**__**If you were the one who was spending the night**__**  
**__**(Spending the night, spending the night)**__**  
**__**Oh, I wish that I was looking into your eyes**_

I sang my eyes getting all teary eyed.

___**You're like an Indian Summer in the middle of winter**__**  
**__**Like a hard candy with a surprise center**__**  
**__**How do I get better once I've had the best?**__**  
**__**You said there's tons of fish in the water, so the waters I will test**__**  
**__**He kissed my lips, I taste your mouth, oh!**__**  
**__**(Taste your mouth)**__**  
**__**He pulled me in, I was disgusted with myself**__**  
**__**'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you**__**  
**__**(Thinking of you, thinking of you)**__**  
**__**Thinking of you, what you would do**__**  
**__**If you were the one who was spending the night**__**  
**__**(Spending the night, spending the night)**__**  
**__**Oh, I wish that I was looking into**__**  
**__**You're the best, and yes, I do regret**__**  
**__**How I could let myself let you go**__**  
**__**Now, now the lesson's learned**__**  
**__**I touched it, I was burned**__**  
**__**Oh, I think you should know!**__**  
**__**Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you**__**  
**__**(Thinking of you, thinking of you)**__**  
**__**Thinking of you, what you would do**__**  
**__**If you were the one who was spending the night**__**  
**__**(Spending the night, spending the night)**__**  
**__**Oh, I wish that I was looking into your, your eyes**__**  
**__**Looking into your eyes, looking into your eyes**__**  
**__**Oh, won't you walk through?**__**  
**__**And bust in the door and take me away?**__**  
**__**Oh, no more mistakes**__**  
**__**'Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay, stay**__**  
**_

The song ended as I pulled up to the restaurant and bar. I fixed my makeup and got out of the car straightening myself and looking at the time and I realized I was only about 5 minutes late. I walked to the restaurant and walked in and told the hostess I was meeting Alcide Herveaux. She said he was expecting me and walked me to the bar. I loved that we always ate at the bar because it made it less formal and more fun. He stood up wearing dark jeans and a button up black dress shirt with the sleeves pulled up. I walked up to him and gave him a big hug.

"Hey sweetness." I said and hugged him tighter I missed my friend dearly. He pulled away and looked at me up and down.

"Damn Sookie! If I knew you were going to dress like this I would have bought you an engagement ring because, with the way you look the only thing I'm thinking is 'Marry me'" He laughed and I giggled.

"Wow Alcide I just got here and you are already asking me to marry you this should be an interesting evening." We sat down and ordered. As we waited for the food we had a couple of drinks I was on my 3rd Gin and tonic by the time our food got there and we just kept on drinking and joking like old friends do. I told him about the hotel I needed him to review and we talked about all I was doing. I did notice that he held my hand a little more than usual and flirted a lot more than normal. But I just let it be and we kept on drinking. I had to admit I was having a blast and he asked me if I wanted to go dancing and I agreed that it sounded fun. We walked out and waited for a cab since we had both had to much to drink to actually drive.

I walked forward and stepped on the crack and my heel got caught. My body twisted and I prepared for the fall when it never came I opened my eyes and realized I was in Alcide's arm. He was looking down at me with those wild green eyes of his and my heart started thumping in my chest. "Sookie" He whispered huskily and his lips came crashing down on mine. The kiss was simple and slow and I kissed him for all that I was worth. But there was something different; it didn't feel right like something was missing. Don't get me wrong it was a good kiss just not right. He pulled away from me and looked at me with a question in his eye.

"It didn't feel right did it?" he asked.

"No, I'm sorry." I whispered hoping he didn't take it wrong.

"It's fine didn't feel right to me either." He laughed " I guess we are just friends then?"

"I guess you are right." I giggled but was interrupted by the sound of the cabs horn beeping. "Alcide I'm sorry I got to got!" I said as I straightened up and got into the cab. "Call You Later!" I yelled out to him. I gave the cab driver and placed the call I needed to before I lost my nerve.

"Eric? Are you home? I need to see you" I said fast hoping he'd let me talk to him. I needed to tell the biggest pain in my ass my feeling for him and with all the liquid courage I had today I need to do it now.

XXX

A/N: Alcide and Sookie are meant to be friends to me and I wrote it that way. A kiss tells you a lot about a person even when they are not meant for you. Hope you like it. If you do or don't review I can't fix anything if you don't let me know. Next Eric and what he's been up to. Sookie wants to talk but not about what you think I don't think the Victor thing is something she will talk about openly. Most people wouldn't. Will Eric tells her he knows? Let me know what you think. Love you all. Smooches.


	15. Whisky, Pain, Love

**All Characters belong to the lovely Ms. Harris . So please don't sue.**

**I'M SORRY THAT THIS IS A REALLY SHORT CHAPTER BECAUSE I DON'T REALLY HAVE A COMPUTER RIGHT NOW AND I AM KINDA STUCK BORROWING MY MOTHER'S. I TRIED TO GET THIS CHAPTER OUT FOR THOSE REVIEWERS THAT BEGGED ME TO POST SOONER THAN I WANTED TO. I WANT TO THANK ALL OF THE PEOPLE THAT REVIEW MY LAST YOU SO MUCH YOU ALL ARE GREAT! MUCH LOVE AND SENDING HUGS TO YOU ALL!**

"Eric? Are you home? I need to see you" I said fast hoping he'd let me talk to him.

XXX

_**Eric's POV**_

After deciding to send the first blackmail letter on Monday morning, which Pam decided to handle herself personally. I on the other hand went home to brood over what happened and drink myself into a stupor. I sat on my bed with my bottle of whisky looking through pictures of Sookie and I in the good old days. I was hurt that Sookie wouldn't tell me what had happened to her when she broke up with me, I thought we were closer than that. But could I really blame her? After how I treated her and then walked out on her that night. I took a big gulp of my drink. How could my father fuck up my life in such a manner? "FUCK!" I yelled and threw glass at the wall. How could my blood, my own fucking blood hurt me this way? He killed my child! His grandchild! He was never a father to me and then he goes and takes away my opportunity to be one. I downed the rest of the damn bottle and decided to call it a night and laid down crying myself to sleep.

I woke up on Sunday afternoon with a huge fucking headache and a picture of Sookie attached to my face, my mouth was dry with the taste of liquor still on my tongue and my body was sore like I had run 10 miles last night. I looked at the digital alarm clock on my nightstand and realized that I had slept the day away it was well after 6 and the it was already starting dark. I went to the bathroom, turned on the shower and brushed my teeth to get the taste of whisky out of my mouth. After a hot shower which I needed desperately I felt somewhat human again in a black undershirt and some black sweatpants and went into the kitchen. I took a water bottle out of the fridge and chugged it down with a couple of aspirin and put a pot of coffee to make. Then remembered the mess in my room and took out the broom and the dustpan out of the laundry room of my condo and went up to pick up the pieces of glass off of the hardwood floor. I sighed when I realized the slight dent on my wall where I threw the glass the previous night.

I really needed to get my mind off of things for a little while and decided to do some work to clear my head. I set my laptop and papers on my dining room table. I made myself a couple of turkey sandwiches to have with my coffee and set up to work. I checked my email and realized I had an email from Lafayette Reynolds with sketches and an estimate which I quickly approved because the work was fantastic and the price was perfect for what I wanted to spend and I knew that Sookie had this done really quickly. She was perfect at her job and I had to give her credit for having this done so soon after our meeting yesterday. I started going over the books and spent hours crunching numbers so that we could make it into the upcoming year. My phone started ringing and I looked at the time and realized that I have been sitting her for over 3 hours. I looked at the caller id to an unfamiliar number.

"Hello?" I asked wondering who would be calling me at 10:30PM on a Sunday.

"Eric? Are you home? I need to see you" Sookie asked quickly. I gasped why would she need to see me? I started getting worried.

"Sookie is that you?" I asked not believing my ears

"Yes, Eric are you home? I really need to talk to you." She replied quickly.

"Yeah, I'm home, come on over." I said calmly but my stomach was a nervous ball.

"Okay, I'm on my way." She said and hung up. I was confused and nervous maybe she knew that I knew and wanted to talk to me. But no, Pamela said that Sookie told her not to tell anyone and I only found out because I walked in on the awkward conversation between her and mother. I quickly dialed Pam.

"Eric, what's up?" She answered after the second ring.

"Pam does Sookie know that I know because she just called and said that she needed to see me. You didn't tell that you told me did you?" I asked.

"No, I didn't" She said curiously "Don't let her know that you know the situation Eric my friendship with her means the world to me." She pleaded.

"No, I won't tell her don't worry. I'll just let her talk hopefully she will be the one to tell me but I'll take the cues from her because she's been through too much already. Look I have to clean up a little around here because she might be here soon." I said looking around the room.

"Good Luck Big broder, talk to you soon!" she said and hung up and I started picking up around the room and putting my work things away. I was a ball of nerves and I was trying to work through my nerves with making the house look as good as it could in such a short amount of time. I made sure everything was in order and I went to the mirror to and was running my fingers through my hair when the doorbell rang. I knew she was coming but nothing prepared me for the vision I would encounter when I opened the door. My view started with her shoes which were sinful red and high enough that bring out those her sexy legs which were covered by dark jeans so tight that they could have been a second skin, up to those luscious thighs and curvy hips. My gaze went up to her beautiful round breasts which were on full display in her tight black and red top, up to her big blue eyes and beautiful face which was frame by golden soft curls almost like a halo for my angel. I was shocked she looked so deliciously sinful.

"Sookie!" I said my eyebrows almost to my hairline. "You look beautiful!" She looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"May I come it?" she asked and I realized I had been staring at her for an uncomfortable amount of time.

"Oh, sorry, come in." I said trying to get my bearings. She walked into my living room and put her purse on cherry coffee table. She took a deep breath and looked me in the eye.

"Eric I have some things to say but I need you to listen."

"Okay" I replied and she held up her hand in a stop motion.

"I want you to listen and not say a word until I tell you I'm finished. Do you understand?" She asked and I nodded my understanding. She took another deep breath and continued.

"Eric, I hate you." She said and I flinched but she continued. " I hate you because… Damn it! I can't stop loving you. I can't and it kills me inside every day of my fucking life. I try and get over you I do, but I end up thinking of you endlessly. You might not understand how hard it is for me knowing you can't be with someone and then having your heart yearn for them every second." She exclaimed and I saw a tear running down her cheek. "I'm tired of fighting Eric. Do you know what I did today? I went out with a man and realized that I cannot see another man how I see you! That I cannot crave another man how I crave you. I want you Eric! And I'm not going to fight it. Do you want me Eric? Or am I just stupid for coming here and pouring my heart only to have you turn me away?" She asked sobbing now and looking up at me with those big blue eyes.

I didn't know what to say I was speechless. So I walked up to her and did the only think that I needed to do at that moment, I took her into my arms and crashed my lips into hers feeling complete. I kissing her with all the love and pain I felt inside of me I needed her touch to cure my pain. I got lost in her and touched her with frenzy. I pulled away from her and spoke with my heart.

"Sookie, I love you, always have and will forever." and crashed my lips down to her's once again. Now that I had her I was not going to let her go again.

XXX

_A/N:Okay things are hunky dory for now but things can change remember that and don't get mad at me when they do :( I know this is a short one but I tried to get this out for those who kept asking me to post sooner. I'm sorry its so short I tried to get as much writing as I could before I go to bed because I have to get up in like 4 hours. So I'm doing this for those readers who asked as a thank you for reviewing and encouraging me to keep this story going sort of like giving you hugs and as a thanks for being so great. Let me know what you think and review lots of love to you all. Smooches, Francess_


	16. Loving in the dark

**All Characters belong to the lovely Ms. Harris . So please don't sue.**

**I'M SORRY THAT THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER BECAUSE I DON'T REALLY HAVE A COMPUTER RIGHT NOW AND I AM KINDA STUCK BORROWING MY MOTHER'S. I WANT TO THANK ALL OF THE PEOPLE THAT REVIEW MY LAST YOU SO MUCH YOU ALL ARE GREAT! MUCH LOVE AND SENDING HUGS TO YOU ALL!**

"Sookie, I love you, always have and will forever." and crashed my lips down to her's once again. Now that I had her I was not going to let her go again.

XXX

_**Sookie's POV**_

He still loves me! I am so giddy right now I could be jumping up and down with happiness that is if I didn't have better things at the moment. I slid my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me and massaged his tongue forcefully wanting all of him. He slid his hands down my back and grabbed my ass lifting me up and I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist. He carried me to his room and laid me down on his bed gently. He stood there looking at me with passion in his eyes as if awaiting permission from me.

I turned my back to him so he could take the hint and undo my corset. I felt his hands going slowly down my back undoing the ribbons of the corset tortuously slow as he slowly removed it and laid it on the floor. I lay back on the soft bed and he took me in but not doing anything for a while until he went down to my feet and gently removed my heels and laid them on the floor. He went back to my jeans and unbuttoned them I lifted my hips as he slid them off with my thing in tow. He stood silent for a second taking me all in and I felt a shiver going down my back at him making me feel like a goddess with his intense stare of lust and love. He lifted his shirt over his head and slipped off his sweatpants and stood before me in all of his gloriousness. From his strong toned arms down to his chiseled abs that go down to the delicious V that points down to his gracious plenty. The man was pure perfection.

He lay in the bed facing me and softly traced the side of my body with the tips of his fingers his gaze so intense on mine the mere feel of him touching me made me let out a moan of pure delight. He laid me on my back again and hovered over me as he brought his lips down to mine in a soft passionate kiss and trailed down kisses to my neck and gave my neck proper attention which got me moaning more. He kept on his trail down touching his tongue to my already hard nipple I gasped, at the contact and he looked up to my face and had a mischievous smile on his face. He reached out his tongue again to lightly, then more heavily lick my hard sensitive nipple before taking it into his mouth to suck on it. Before turning and giving equal attention to my other breast. The contact had me moaning, I felt like my skin was on fire from his touch. My nipple still in his mouth he reached his hand down to brush gently between my legs and moaned. "Fuck Sookie you are so hot and wet for me baby." He kissed his way down and spread my legs wide giving me soft kisses on each thigh before sucking gently on my clit and sliding one finger into me. I practically screamed in pleasure I was unraveling by his attentions.

He slipped in another finger and I clenched around his long fingers he kept thrusting inside me and pulling out over and over driving me crazy with need. He plunged his fingers back inside me and curled them up to hit that sweet spot. I felt the wave of pleasure consume me clenching around his fingers with my orgasm. I threw my head back crying out Eric's name in pleasure.

"Oh God Eric! I love you, I love you, I love you!" As I came he lapped it up then his hard smooth body positioned itself above me.

"Lover, I can't wait any longer I need you now!" He exclaimed and captured my lips with his kissing me roughly. I moaned into his kiss tasting myself on his lips. He broke the kiss and positioned himself at my entrance I flinched a little realizing its been a couple of years since I had sex and Eric, well I didn't say he had a gracious plenty for nothing. As if he sensed my hesitation he nuzzled my neck and whispered sweet words of encouragement in my ear.

" Min älskare, relax I will not harm you I will be gentle. I love you dearest." I felt my body relax with his whispered words and he lifted his head to look me in the eyes and pushed in a little.

"Lover you are so warm and tight! Fuck!" He exclaimed huskly.

I felt the stretch and relaxed once more are he pushed himself deeper and deeper until he filled me completely and we both let out a moan. I never realized how much I missed this to be filled wholly by him. To be connected to Eric in such an intimate way. After he felt that I was okay he pulled himself out completely and I whimpered at the loss until he thrust himself back into me. My body started shaking with each thrust and I felt myself losing myself in the passion I clenched and felt my orgasm coming nearer.

"Lover, I can't hold on any longer come with me." He said and started thrusting harder as his hand went down to rub my swollen nub. I moaned as I clenched harder around him and I felt a wave a bliss as we reached our peak in unison, I felt him throb and release his seed within me, and called out each other's name into the night.

We lay in each other's arms catching our breaths once his heart rate slowed down Eric pulled out of me and laid on his back pulling me into his side and I lay my head on his chest.

"Sookie, can I ask you a question?" he asked into the silence.

"Sure, Eric anything sweetheart. What is it?" I asked looking up at him curiously.

"When, we broke up, why were you so insisting on not speaking with me? Why did you say that we were not meant to be?" I was so not expecting that question and didn't know how to answer without revealing the truth which I wasn't quite ready to tell him yet.

"I don't know what to say Eric. I am not ready to talk about that yet can't we just live in the now and forget that horrible past." I pleaded tears shedding from my eyes just thinking about it. He looked at me and I thought I saw disappointment in his eyes and a sob escaped me.

"Shh, min älskare, we will not discuss it again until you feel ready to tell me my dear. I will bring it up no longer if it upsets you so." I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding, as he wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Thank you Eric. Eric, can I ask you something?" I asked hoping he would agree with me.

"Anything dear." He said and nuzzled himself closer to me.

"Would you mind if we don't tell many people about us?" I looked up at him and saw the hurt in his eyes and decided to clarify. "I mean like, you can tell your mother, and Pam, and I would tell my brother and Amelia. I just don't think its anyone else's business." I said hoping he wouldn't want to tell his father because I really thought that he was serious about his threat in killing me. I saw relief in his eyes.

"Of course, dear one we will keep it between those closest to us." I felt relieved and lay my head back on his chest and pulled the blankets around so I could snuggle to sleep. I lay in Eric's arms and felt complete and safe as I drifted off to the best sleep I have had in years.

XXX

Eric's POV

I was really disappointed that Sookie would not tell me the truth of our break up after all that we have shared that night, but I did understand her need to forget it all. What happened to her was traumatic and I really didn't want her to relive it all because I felt that she had to. She had to come to me and tell me in her own time and I just had to accept that fact. What surprised me more was her asking to keep us a secret. I'm not going to lie it hurt me to think that she didn't want anyone to know of our love when I just wanted to scream it from the rooftops.

Then I saw the fear in her eyes and it dawned on me that she was scared of my father finding out about us and felt relief. She wasn't ashamed of us but terrified of what my father would do to her if he knew that we were once again together. I agreed to what she wanted because I needed her with me. I also knew that my father would not be an obstacle much longer. I was going to destroy him for what he did even if I had to go the police and trap him into revealing the truth with the threat of exposing his love of little girls to the world. He was a sick bastard and he is going to get what's coming to him if it's last thing I do in this world. I had to do it for Sookie. I was going to protect her from that monster.

I heard her breathing even out and realized that she was sleeping I held her tighter to me and breathe in the scent of lilacs and Sookie from her hair. I kissed her on top of her head and started to drift off myself. "You are Mine Sookie. I will always protect you." I said into the dark. She draped her arm around my waist and said in a sleepy voice  
"I'll be yours forever Eric." then went back to sleep. I chuckled and drifted off in the arms of my beloved.

XXX

_A/N: So things are finally looking up for these two. And Eric is more determined than ever to make his father pay. Let me know what you think. Is Sookie's plan to keep her and Eric a secret? Is Victor going to find out? Will Eric protect Sookie? _


	17. Facing the real world S

**All Characters belong to the lovely Ms. Harris . So please don't sue.**

**I'M SORRY THAT THIS IS A REALLY SHORT CHAPTER BECAUSE I DON'T REALLY HAVE A COMPUTER RIGHT NOW AND I AM KINDA STUCK BORROWING MY MOTHER'S. I WANT TO THANK ALL OF THE PEOPLE THAT YOU SO MUCH YOU ALL ARE GREAT! MUCH LOVE AND SENDING HUGS TO YOU ALL!**

"You are Mine Sookie. I will always protect you." I said into the dark. She draped her arm around my waist and said in a sleepy voice  
"I'll be yours forever Eric." then went back to sleep. I chuckled and drifted off in the arms of my beloved.

XXX

_**Sookie's POV**_

The next morning I woke up tangled up in the arms of my own personal naked Viking, I giggled to myself. I was so happy being in Eric's arms, I couldn't be more content at that moment. I looked over at the digital alarm clock on the nightstand and noticed it was already 7:15AM. I had a meeting with Laff at the hotel at 10 and still had to go home and get changed I couldn't show up doing the walk of shame to my meeting I would never hear the end of it. Plus I still had to pick up my car that was at the restaurant where I left it last night. The real world was calling and I needed to get a move on. I sighed in unhappiness and started to untangle myself from the sex god that currently had me in some sort of death grip.

"Eric." I said softly and nudged him a little which only made him groan and pull me closer to his little nook and tighten his arms and legs around me.

"Eric, wake up baby, we really need to get going." I tried again and finally got some sort of response out of him.

"No! let's stay in bed." He grumbled his voice full of sleep and nuzzled his face into my neck, which made me giggle.

"Eric, we have to go work remember. As much as I would love to we can't stay in bed all day." I sighed.

"Uhhh, fine woman!" he said and stomped off like a child who was being forced to wake up and go to school. I burst out laughing thinking of Eric as a grumpy teen not getting what he wanted. He looked over his shoulder at me with a raised eyebrow and a questioning look on his face.

"How about I help you out in the shower so you don't show up to work with a case of grumpy Northman." I giggled and he turned around and stalked towards me with a huge smile on his face.

"You sure know how to make my morning woman!" He exclaimed as he tossed me ass up on his shoulder with me letting out a shriek of surprise, then laughing my ass off at his caveman ways.

XXX

After getting dirty then clean in the shower I told Eric that I needed to pick up my car which he happily agreed to take me. He even gave me a pair of his sweatpants, some socks, and a t-shirt so I wouldn't have to wear my tight dirty clothes this morning. He drove me to my car and gave me an earth shattering kiss and told me he'd see me at work. Life was looking up for me and I was enjoying every second of it. The hour drive to my house I spent fantasizing about a certain blonde Viking pillaging last night which made the ride go much faster than it normally would and pulled up into my old farmhouse. I noticed that Amelia's car was there and she would see my walk of shame this morning but I really didn't give a damn, I was still on my personal Eric high and I'd be damned if someone ruined it for me.

I picked up my bag of clothes and my purse and headed up the steps to the house but before my keys went into the lock the front door swung open.

"Sookie Stackhouse! Where the hell have you been?" Came Amelia's voice from inside the house. I looked up at the angry faces of Amelia and Jason and started laughing.

"You think it's funny that we spent half the night looking for you Sook?" Jason yelled at me and I started laughing harder I walked over to the couch and sat next to Tray who was looking on at the scene with an amused expression on his face. He leaned over and whispered into my ear and I giggled.

"So did you have fun last night Sookie?" I smiled at him and ignored the glares I was receiving from Tweedledee and tweedledumb and replied loud enough for all to hear.

"I had a wonderful time last night thank you for asking Tray! I haven't had such a good time in ages and you know what I'm not coming home tonight either." I said and heard a gasp coming from Amelia and decided to drop the bomb. "I'm thinking about spending the night with Eric again."

"Eric!" The three said in unison and I saw their shocked expressions, all except Tray who has been friends with Eric for 8 years he had a smug smile on his face.

"How the hell could you go back to that asshole Sookie! Are you stupid?" Amelia yelled at me I was shocked, I was about to stand when I felt a hand holding me down. I looked over to a very pissed Tray and sat back. He stood up looking livid.

"That's enough! You both are a bunch of hypocrites!" he turned to Jason who stood frozen at the corner of the living room. "Jason you are acting like the worried brother now! Are you fucking serious? I have been more of a brother to her than you have. You come around when you need food and a favor and do nothing more than aggravate her most of the time. You have the nerve to come in here and judge her choices and I will not stand by and watch it. Do you understand me so I suggest you apologize and leave or you will be very well acquainted with my fist and trust me I will do it!" I saw the color drain out of Jason's face and had to stifle a giggle.

"I I'm sorry Sookie." Jason stammered and high tailed out of the room.

"And you!" He turned to Amelia "How many times have you been judged by people for being with me Amelia? How many times has your father said I was no good for you? Who was there for you?" He exclaimed Amelia looked down at her feet and looked properly scolded.

"Sookie has." She said her voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes she has. She stood by you and your choices and you thank her by treating her like a child! How dare you! She is a grown woman and it is non of your business what she does. Your job as a friend is to stand by her and hope that she is happy. Not to make her feel guilty or bad about going out there and trying to make her own happiness. They love each other and who are you to stand in her way. She never stood in our way and I will not marry a woman who acts like a child Amelia. Do you understand me! I will not marry a selfish child. She is not your puppet or toy. You will treat her like the grown woman she is, or I will walk out of here so fast." He said glaring at her.

"I'm sorry!" she said looking up at me with tears brimming her eyes. "Tray is right I was acting selfish you deserve what we have Sooks. I was acting stupid." I got up and walked to her and wrapped her into my arms.

"It's okay Amelia. But Eric does make me happy and I really wish that you will accept this." I said hugging her tightly. " I was stupid before Amelia. I let go of a good man and I need him please understand." I cried.

"I do." She sobbed on my shoulder. "I'm happy that you are happy, girl."

"Thank you!" I said and pulled away.

"Now we can go on double dates." She squealed and I laughed she had an emotional rebound of two seconds. "I'm going to make some breakfast." She said and walked over and gave him a peck on the lips before heading towards the kitchen.

"That woman will be death of me one day." Tray sighed and sat back down on the couch.

"Oh But you love her anyway, don't even try to deny it!" I laughed.

"That I do." He chuckled "That I do."

"Thank you for everything." I said looking at him in the eye. I never thought Tray would stand up for me the way he did it was a pleasant surprise he was usually the quiet type.

"Sookie you deserve good things. Plus I've been around you apart and you both are depressing." He chuckled then took my hand and looked at me in the eye. "When you walked through that door you had a glow Sookie that I haven't seen in years. I love you like a sister and really want you to be happy, and if that means that those two needed a kick in the pants so you could keep that glow. I was willing to do it." He chuckle and I hugged him tight.

"I love you too." I said then got up and headed to get ready for work, happy that things were still looking up for me.

XXX

_**Victor's POV**_

"Sandy, Where the hell is my mail?" I yelled over the intercom. If she wasn't such a tight little number I would have fired her a long time ago. The only thing that kept her here were her little tight skirts and amazing blow jobs.

"Right here Mr. Northman." She said sauntering in those high heels that I loved her in. The way they would dig in my back while I was fucking her on my desk made me wild. She handed me the mail and walked out swaying her hips a little for my benefit. I sighed well back to work. I started going through the mail all the same shit. Dinner party invitations, paperwork, and bills, except today there was a large manila envelope included. It was strange no return address and no clue to who could have sent it. I opened it and took out a hand full of papers with a letter on top.

Victor,

What a naughty boy you have been. It surprises me that you think so highly of yourself when you are nothing more than a common thief. I wonder what the police would think if I were to accidently fax these over to them. I'm watching you.

Anonymous

I took out the papers and skimmed through them they where copies of my bank account and copies of Northman inc.'s finances. Fuck! There was proof of me stealing over 8 Million. Fuck, Fuck, Fuck! I ran my hand through my hair and started pacing the room. Someone has been watching me I have to be careful. What if they go to the police with this shit? I need to find out who did this. I can't trust anyone. I put all the papers back in folder and put them in the safe. No one could know or I'll be done the board will throw me out of the company. I will find out who did it and they will pay.

XXX

_A/N: Thank you all for the condolences and understanding my need for time off. I thank my little Fanfic family for your support. A word to all though please don't text and drive it could be fatal. And R.I.P My Danny you will be missed. So let me know what you think of this chapter I had some trouble writing lately so I hope it wasn't that bad. What do you think Victor will do he seemed pretty pissed. And what will happen when he receives more letters. Much love to all smooches!_


	18. Facing the real world E

**All Characters belong to the lovely Ms. Harris . So please don't sue.**

**I'M SORRY THAT THIS IS A REALLY SHORT CHAPTER BECAUSE I DON'T REALLY HAVE A COMPUTER RIGHT NOW AND I AM KINDA STUCK BORROWING MY MOTHER'S. I WANT TO THANK ALL OF THE PEOPLE THAT YOU SO MUCH YOU ALL ARE GREAT! MUCH LOVE AND SENDING HUGS TO YOU ALL! NO BETA SO MISTAKES ARE MINE**

I took out the papers and skimmed through them they where copies of my bank account and copies of Northman inc.'s finances. Fuck! There was proof of me stealing over 8 Million. Fuck, Fuck, Fuck! I ran my hand through my hair and started pacing the room. Someone has been watching me I have to be careful. What if they go to the police with this shit? I need to find out who did this. I can't trust anyone. I put all the papers back in folder and put them in the safe. No one could know or I'll be done the board will throw me out of the company. I will find out who did it and they will pay.

XXX

_**Eric's POV**_

After dropping Sookie off at her car I went back home to finish getting ready for my day. I put on a gray suit with a black dress shirt underneath and put all my paperwork in briefcase and was out the door. I had Sookie back in my life and it definitely put a pep in my step. I drove to the hotel music blasting wondering when she would finally open up to me. I knew she loved me but I needed to gain her trust all over again, even thought I didn't like it I did understand that she needs some time before she could be completely honest with me. I walked into the hotel then straight into my office and sat at my desk and let out a sigh.

"Well you look mighty happy dear brother?" Said a voice in the corner of my office and I jumped a little surprised that I had not seen Pam sitting there. "I thought you would be moody but enlighten me to what has put you in such a swell mood? I know I'm a good mood for my own reasons."

"Well I am happy!" I said smiling brightly. "Sookie came to my house last night." She looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Well go on, you ass, don't keep me in suspense!" She yelled at me and I laughed out loud. Pam hated not being in the loop, and making her suffer for all the things she put me through in the past. I really enjoyed finally having something to have her on the edge of her seat.

"I don't know if I should tell you." I sighed over dramatic I know but really I needed to have a little fun, especially at her expense.

"What?" She yelled out. "Eric, come on don't leave me hanging like this. What happened? What did she say? Did you talk? Tell me I'm dying here!" God she was predictable. Incredibly nosy and predictable, but I loved her just the same. I loved being her big brother, she always made my life more interesting. I don't think I would ever trade her for anyone else Pam was all her own. She was known for being a cold bitch with a heart of gold for only those who she cared for. I laughed out loud at her eagerness and the look of pleading on her face.

"Okay. Okay!" I said between laughs trying to compose myself and got a serious expression on my face. He eyes were big and made a go on motion with her hand. She looked like a little girl watching her favorite cartoon in her baby pink cashmere sweater and black skirt her blonde hair straight down to her shoulders. "Well I was working last night and out of nowhere Sookie called me. She said she needed to see me and showed up at my door 20 minutes later. Dressed to kill I must say she looked delectable, but when does she not look delectable?" Pam nodded a far off look on her face thinking of Sookie's curves.

"Pamela!" I said outraged that my sister still had a little crush on Sookie despite the fact I knew she loved her like a sister.

"Sorry." She said with a small smile and I proceed with my story

"So she comes in and just rips me a new one." I laugh. " I stood there speechless as my little vixen stands there in a huff and tells me that she loves me and doesn't want us to be apart anymore. We decided to continue our relationship Pam, and I'm extremely happy right now." I finish up just giving her the gist not really going into dirty details. Those were personal for only Sookie and I. She smiles brightly and claps her hands. Then her expression turns serious.

"Did you discuss the incident?" She asked a worried expression on her face.

"Well no, I tried to subtly broach the subject but she pushed me away." I sigh. " I have decided to just let her tell me on her own time Pamela. I don't wish to push her especially on such a sensitive subject. I want her to know she can trust me I guess I'll just have to prove myself." I said staring at the carpet of the floor. Pamela came over and wrapped her arms around me giving me a big hug.

"It's going to be fine Eric. I'm very happy that you two are finally working on your relationship." She said softly and pulled away and smiled. "Well let's get on with business matters shall we." Then walked to her briefcase near the chair she was occupying and pulled out a big envelope. " These are the letters that you will be sending you will have to coordinate the letter to the information. It's really obvious which letter goes with what so it should be a piece of cake. I sent one off last night and my guess is he got it this morning." She said with an evil smile. I chuckled at her eagerness and pulled out the letters to read over.

"Well Pam it looks like you had way to much fun writing out these letters." I laughed as I read through them. She seriously had the handwriting of a serial killer and the wording to boot. As I have said before my sister is conniving, anyone who knew this would never dare to cross her for fear of their safety and name.

"Well it was fun can you believe I got all those done last night. I didn't even have to skip reading Dear Abby this morning. I am quite wonderful if I do say so myself." She said with a smirk on her face.

"I love you Pam." I chuckled and she smiled brightly. "When shall the next one be mailed?" I asked since I knew my part in this would be minimal since I'm sure between my mother and Pam they had it covered and wouldn't really appreciate my input.

"Well we decided that you should send the next one in about a week, then mother will send one, and we will keep coordinating that way so that they are never sent from the same place." I nodded sounded pretty good, since we were messing with one of the most prominent men in Louisiana. "But mother and I really think you should call him today, just to see how he is acting. Sort of like testing the waters per say." She said with an evil glint in her eye.

"I'll be right on it." I said nodding to her and walking over to my safe and putting the documents in. "Is there anything else, because I have a business meeting with Sookie in an hour?" I asked hoping to move things along I needed to get some work done before Sookie showed up and I wished to give her my undivided attention.

"No that was all." She came over and gave me a big hug and a kiss and was on her way after a few goodbyes.

XXX

_**Victor's POV**_

The phone rang and I picked up really aggravated that someone was disturbing me. "What!" I yelled into the receiver.

"Ah, Mr. Northman your son is on line one. Would you like me to tell him to call you later?" Sandy asked in a shaky voice at my outburst but I didn't really give a damn.

She should be scared of me it helped keep her in line. Damn it! What the hell did the shit want? He didn't call often so I was really hoping he would take me up on going on a date with Sophie Ann and stop being a pain in my ass. Our name had to be preserved and he wasn't helping hanging out with that dumb hick he swore he was in love with. Thank God I rid myself of that little problem years ago. That bitch is scared of me and she should be I would hunt her down and kill her if I had to. It's not like I haven't had to do away with a few people in the past. It's how things have to be handled to preserve the Northman name. I already had that bitch Catherine fuck me over by divorcing me for that asshole Andre. I had to use my connections so that he had a little accident. It was said that a beam fell on his head on one of the construction sites he was working on. The papers the next day raved on and on about that piece of shit Andre Ravencroft being a pillar of the community. Like he was holier than anyone, I was happy almost

giddy. He always thought he was a better father than I was trying to take my place in my son's life. Eric was my heir and I was not going to have him raised by trash.

"Put him through, Sandy." I said in a calmer voice.

"Victor." Eric said he has called me that since he was 12 and he knew it annoyed the hell out of me it's like he got some sick thrill out of something so trivial.

"Son, what has you calling me so early in the morning? Have you finally came to your senses and decided to take me up on my offer." I asked hoping he would just put on his big boy pants and produce a right heir already.

"No I was calling to officially calling you to deny your offer, and to see how you were doing." He said in a dead pan voice.

"I'm fine never better, disappointed that you would not be a man and be with someone worthy of your status. I only want the best for you son." I said trying to gain some sympathy hopping he would do it to appease me.

"Listen, Victor my 10 o'clock appointment is here a little early. Sorry to cut this short. But I promise to contact you again when I am able to." Eric said hurrying me off the phone and hanging up on me. What the hell has got his panties in a bunch. I needed to do a lot I needed to find out how to fix my son's life and find the son of a bitch who was blackmailing me. I knew the person just to help me Clancy has always been my bitch when it came to things. I picked up my phone and asked Sandy to come in.

"Sandy I want you to contact Clancy and have him in here in less than one hour. Leave!" I said gruffly and she backed out of my office.

I was going to get to the bottom of this even if I had to have Eric followed.

XXX

_A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update but I have been working on this story and another one. Plus still no computer and since I'm in a tight budget being a mom and all it's a little hard. I'll be working on it on my spare time and try to update again as soon as possible so review and encourage my muse to get these chapters done quicker. Much Love. Smooches._


	19. 2 Months Later

**All Characters belong to the lovely Ms. Harris . So please don't sue.**

**I'M SORRY THAT THIS IS A REALLY SHORT CHAPTER BECAUSE I DON'T REALLY HAVE A COMPUTER RIGHT NOW AND I AM KINDA STUCK BORROWING MY MOTHER'S. I WANT TO THANK ALL OF THE PEOPLE THAT YOU SO MUCH YOU ALL ARE GREAT! MUCH LOVE AND SENDING HUGS TO YOU ALL! NO BETA SO MISTAKES ARE MINE**

I was going to get to the bottom of this even if I had to have Eric followed.

XXX

_**Sookie's POV**_

The days flew by, days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months and now its 2 months later and I still haven't told Eric the truth. I was just so happy in my little bubble with Eric. I didn't want the past to affect what he had now I loved spending time with Eric. Between Eric, Lafayette and I we brought the hotel into the times and we got it done in remarkable time. The hotel's 25th anniversary was tomorrow and with Alcide's help we had all the right people coming to the event. The income for the hotel had already shot up 10% and with the star studded event this weekend I was expecting an even bigger addition to the profits of the hotel. Work was going great and my love life was spectacular if I do say so myself, if I would just get over this damn flu everything would be perfect. I was to my third round at the toilet for the night when I felt Eric's hand tuck my hair behind my ear.

"Lover you should go to the doctor tomorrow. The flu does not last over 2 weeks and you are really pale." He said concern written all over his face.

"Fine, I will go in the morning, I promise." I said looking up at him then going to the sink to brush my teeth.

"I'm only worried about your health dear one. I couldn't stand it if anything were to happen to you." He said rubbing my shoulders. I rinsed my mouth and looked up at him with a small smile.

"I know you are sweety. I'm fine though I promise." I said and wrapped my arms around him. I felt safe in his strong arms, I felt at home with him. "Let's go to bed." I said and placed a soft kiss on his lips and went to bed snuggled next to the love of my life where I belonged.

XXX

_**Eric's POV**_

It's been two months since that glorious first night with my Sookie and I couldn't get enough of her I felt happy for the first time in years and knew it was because of my angel. Sookie worked hard and diligently for the hotel these past two months and the result was a substantial increase in our profits. My beautiful dove was meant for her job and she proved it daily. Things with us were going real well but she still hadn't opened up to me like I wanted. But I was really set in giving her time. I knew that she would tell me eventually and was not going to push to point across to her. It was her burden to share.

The only thing that had me worried was her health she seemed really tired and pale lately and developed the flu which had her sick continuously for the past 2 weeks. I was really worried for her. I didn't want anything to happen to my sweet and had encouraged her many times to go to the doctor which she brushed off saying she had no time. She finally agreed to go to the doctor last night and I was happy. She should have been done by now. I thought as I glanced at the clock in my office its after 1 and she hasn't showed her face I was really worried and called her only to be transferred to voicemail and thought that she was probably busy she would call me if something were wrong.

I sat and contemplated everything that has happened in the last month with my father. He was definitely cracking, he got tossed out of the country club last week for having an outburst with the manager threatening his life. It was all over the papers the once controlled Northman acting out like he never did before. Mother and Pam laughed so hard they had the picture framed our plan was working. Victor just needed a little push before he toppled and I knew just what would do it. I had a friend of mine Tray check up on him and he found out that Victor was responsible for the death of Pam's father. I would never tell Pam it would be like giving her the license to kill and I love my sister too much to see her in jail for murdering Victor. I'm sending that evidence to the police at the same time I send it to Victor. He will not have time to flee and it will be his undoing. Life is good, my father will pay and I have my Sookie at my side.

XXX

_**Victor's POV**_

"I have the information on Eric sir." Clancy said as he sat in the chair in front of my desk.

"Well it sure as hell took you long enough. I gave you leeway because you were out of the country Clancy, but you have been working on my son for two weeks now. I need to know what my son has got his hands into and you have been trying my fucking patience. Now out with it!" I yelled slamming my fist into my desk Clancy didn't even flinch. He was a true killer through and through.

"Well Mr. Eric Northman hasn't got anything on him. Nothing at all he goes to work, does his errands and goes home every night. He is dating a Ms. Sookie Stackhouse of Bon Temps. I've seen them hot and heavy at times. But Ms. Stackhouse also has a clean record. Hard worker even partner at her company. She is hosting NorthCroft Hotel's 25th anniversary party. I think she will be accompanying your son. They really do make a striking couple." He said and slid pictures of Eric and Sookie together in different locations. That fucking bitch I told her to stay away from my son and she fucking defies me!

"Thank you Clancy you may go." I say through clenched teeth. This hick bitch is certainly trying my patience right now. Does she not know that I could end her fuck!

She is with my son after I warned her it seems that the hillbilly will need to realize who the fuck she is dealing with. I will show her that Victor Northman will be feared!

_**Sookie's POV**_

I'm pregnant! Fuck! I'm pregnant! What the hell am I going to do? I can't believe it. I walked into the doctor's office, like normal gave them my urine, and they took my blood to test. All was normal I just needed to get some medicine for whatever the hell I had then I had to go get ready for the party. I sat there on the table waiting for the doctor to come in. I heard a knock on the door then Dr. Sanders walked in.

"Hi, Sookie dear, I hear you aren't feeling too well honey. Tell me what's wrong." She asked with a sweet smile looking up at me from my chart. Dr. Sanders sweetness and beauty combined. She was a natural strawberry blond, with big green eyes, and a nice little figure, she was in her late 40's but was still beautiful and could rival many women in their early 30's.

"Well I've been tired a lot, and I've have this nasty bug that just won't go away. I've been throwing up for two weeks." I said letting out a deep sigh. I hated going to the doctor it always gave me bad memories of that night.

"Well I know what's wrong with you Sookie dear." She said with a bright smile.

"What?" I asked clearly confused.

"Well you are anemic that's what you are so tired lately. But that's not the reason you have been throwing up." She said glancing down at the chart.

"Well then what's wrong with me?" I asked worried.

"You are pregnant." She said with a huge smile.

"What?" I said not believing my ears.

"You are going to have a baby Sookie." She said taking my hand in hers and patting it softly. "But since your blood level is so low I'm wondering if you would like to have a sonogram? We have Dr. Ludwig come down from New Orleans to check some of my patients from time to time and she is here today giving free sonograms next door. I would really like to see how the baby is progressing because of your last miscarriage. So I could fit you in about 15 minutes if you want?" she asked. I didn't know what to say so I just nodded and she walked out.

I sat there for the next 15 minutes with tears in my eyes. I was both happy yet scared out of my mind. When someone knocked on the door, I looked up to see a short old lady with big glasses walking into the room.

"Ms. Stackhouse. I'm Dr. Ludwig, I see hear that I'll be giving you a sonogram, because of fear of complications." She asked and looked at me with her big blue eyes. I just nodded still speechless.

"Well come on then let's get started." She said walking out; I got up and followed her to another room with a big computer on the side. I laid down on the table, I unbuttoned my pants slid them down a little and lifted up my shirt like she instructed. She turned on the monitor and put some kind of warm gel on the middle of my stomach and slid some type of weird monitor across my stomach spreading the gel all around. She typed in some things then I heard a weirs shushing sound. She focused it under my stomach near my pelvis and the sound got louder.

"You hear that sort of thumping sound Ms. Stackhouse." I nodded. "Say hello to your baby's heartbeat, it's really strong even though you are not that far along." She said clicking some buttons. "I say about 8 weeks do to the size of the fetus." She said and kept typing on the contraption.

"8 weeks?" I asked. That means I got pregnant that first night when I confessed my love to Eric.

"Yep and you see this little circle right here?" she asked pointing to the black and grey screen. I nodded when I saw the little circle. "That's your baby and that little movement in the middle that's the heartbeat. Congratulations Ms. Stackhouse your baby is healthy and strong from what I could tell. Would you like a picture?" She asked and I nodded with happy tears in my eyes. She gave me a few paper towels to wipe the gel and then gave me the photo of my baby. Eric's baby! I was so happy I couldn't wait to tell him. "Here's a prescription for some prenatal pills, and we hope to see you back in about 2 weeks to have some tests and see how you are progressing." She said smiling and walked out leaving me there to think.

Wow! I can't believe it. I drove home in a daze. I couldn't tell him tonight because of the hotel, but maybe I will make dinner tomorrow night and tell him. I'm so happy nothing could happen to ruin my mood I am walking on clouds.

XXX

_A/N: I decided to update today again because I already had most of the writing I just typed it up and completed it to have all ready for you all. Don't worry I suspect this baby will be perfectly fine. But what do you think Victor will do? Will Sookie slip and tell Eric before she plans to? Please review and make me smile. Smooches._


	20. Tonight is the night

**All Characters belong to the lovely Ms. Harris . So please don't sue.**

**I'M SORRY THAT THIS IS A REALLY SHORT CHAPTER BECAUSE I DON'T REALLY HAVE A COMPUTER RIGHT NOW AND I AM KINDA STUCK BORROWING MY MOTHER'S. I WANT TO THANK ALL OF THE PEOPLE THAT YOU SO MUCH YOU ALL ARE GREAT! MUCH LOVE AND SENDING HUGS TO YOU ALL! NO BETA SO MISTAKES ARE MINE**

Wow! I can't believe it. I drove home in a daze. I couldn't tell him tonight because of the hotel, but maybe I will make dinner tomorrow night and tell him. I'm so happy nothing could happen to ruin my mood I am walking on clouds.

XXX

Eric's POV

I got all that I needed to get done at the office and went back home to shower Sookie was going to change at my place so she won't have to travel so far to just change. I loved having her there and made the decision that I never wanted her to leave. Tonight I was finally going to give her the ring I've had for her for 3 years. I wanted Sookie to be Mrs. Northman more than I wanted anything in my life. I got into a hot shower and contemplated my life. When I was younger I never thought I would be a one woman man but upon meeting my lover everything I knew to be true flew out the window. She turned my life upside down and I couldn't love her more for it, I finally found that person I wanted to turn old and grey with and I wasn't the least bit scared. I was startled out of my contemplations by a knock on the shower door I looked up to see my Sookie in only a towel.

"Hey big boy mind if I join you?" She said with a sultry stare that made my cock stand up at attention like only Sookie could.\

"Of course lover, come on in." I said keeping my back to her knowing that was her favorite view. Most girls like my abs, pecks, or cock, but my lover had a huge fascination with my butt. What can I say she was a butt girl like I was a breast man, especially Sookie's. I felt the shower door close and her small hands slide down my back until they reached the prize she sought and she gave me a soft squeeze before putting her hands back up to massage my shoulders.

"Eric, you are so tense what's wrong baby?" She asked softly as her miracle fingers worked their wonder.

"I don't know, I feel so happy with you but I can't feel something looming over us. I wish we could stay this happy forever." I say turning over and looking down at her. "What happened at the doctor's today lover?" I asked hoping there wasn't anything wrong with her.

"Oh , Eric don't worry baby. I'm just anemic that's why I have been a little pale and sick don't worry. I'm fine. We are fine. Eric you have made me happier than I have been in years, there will never be a man that can take your place in my heart. Hell, Eric you own my heart baby. Don't you know that?" She asks looking up at me with nothing with love in her eyes.

"I love you with all my heart lover." I said and brought my lips down to hers gently. Kissing her with all the love I felt for her in my heart. I pulled away, put some of her shower gel on my hand and started washing my lover's body gently. Making sure every nook and cranny is clean and I enjoyed every minute of it memorizing every inch of my Sookie. I couldn't seem to get enough of her warm soft curves.

"My turn!" She said exclaimed with a huge smile on her face and turned me over to wash my back from my neck to my calves. "Turn around lover." She said huskily behind my back and I felt a shiver go down my body and complied with her very request.

I turned to face her and she looked into my eyes and began scrubbing my chest down to my abs, and skipped my member which was begging for her attention and washed my legs down to my feet before she came up and face to face with my hard throbbing member. She looked at me and had a small coy smile the gripped me firmly in her small delicate hands and liked the quickly sending a jolt of pleasure to me. I moaned loudly and twitched in her hands I looked down to see a small smirk on her lips. My lover knows how to bring me intense pleasure and she enjoys making me moan because of her skillful hands. She puts her warm hot mouth around my stiff hard cock and I got lost in ecstasy as she kept pumping me into her mouth with vigor taking me as deep as her little mouth can and using her hands. Sookie took me deeper and harder until I could feel my cock swelling and she moaned making me come hard. I pulled her up and kissed her hard.

"I love you Sookie." She was mine and I was never going to let her go. I was going to make sure that she will be Mrs. Northman. By the end of goodnight we will be engaged.

XXX

_**Sookie's POV**_

After pleasing my man in the shower I got dressed in a red silk halter dress that came down mid thigh. Eric was dressed in a tailored black suit, with a crisp white button down shirt. He was sex on a stick just like Lafayette always said. I pulled my hair up in a simple French twist and with lose tendrils around my face. I put on simple make up highlighting my natural looks and added my red silk strappy heels and I was all done.

We walked into the hotel in each other's arm and all faces turned to look at us. I felt nervous with all the stares the attention we were receiving and excused myself to get a club soda. I should tell Eric about the baby tonight. I can't wait to see the look on his face when I tell him, I just know he will be a great father. Tonight is the night we start our family.

XXX

_**Victor's POV**_

I will get that bitch away from my son tonight if it's the last thing I do. She will know that no one fucks with Victor Northman and gets away with it. I know all that gold digging whore wants is to be associated with the Northman name to feel better about herself. If I didn't step in last time she would have tide my son down to her with that little bastard. I was not going to let my son be trapped by the little whore. Who knew if the child was even a Northman? Tonight I would show up at her little party and make sure she never gets near my son again. I showed up at the hotel through one of the back entrance and saw the little slut making her way to the bar. I came up behind her gently.

"Make a sound Bitch and I will make sure suffer. We need to have a little chat you and I Sookie." I whispered in her ear making her jump and shake in fear, I chuckled and pulled her off to one of the hallways which no one was near. By the end of the night she would learn her place and stay away like she damn near should.

XXX

_**A/N: I'm sorry to cut you off like this but I have to get off of the computer. What do you think will happen? Will Eric find her in time? Let me know what you think and review. Also I posted another story called Dirty Secrets so do me a favor and show it some love. Smooches*****_


	21. Victor the Scum

**All Characters belong to the lovely Ms. Harris . So please don't sue.**

**I'M SORRY THAT THIS IS A REALLY SHORT CHAPTER BECAUSE I DON'T REALLY HAVE A COMPUTER RIGHT NOW AND I AM KINDA STUCK BORROWING MY MOTHER'S. I WANT TO THANK ALL OF THE PEOPLE THAT YOU SO MUCH YOU ALL ARE GREAT! MUCH LOVE AND SENDING HUGS TO ****YOU ALL! NO BETA SO MISTAKES ARE MINE**

**The contents of this chapter are intense so please be warned.**

"Make a sound Bitch and I will make sure suffer. We need to have a little chat you and I Sookie." I whispered in her ear making her jump and shake in fear, I chuckled and pulled her off to one of the hallways which no one was near. By the end of the night she would learn her place and stay away like she damn near should.

XXX

_**Sookie's POV**_

I was walking to the bar when I felt a presence behind me. I was going to turn to see who it was when a low raspy voice stopped me cold.

"Make a sound Bitch and I will make sure suffer. We need to have a little chat you and I Sookie." Victor said from behind me and I felt a cold shiver of fear go down my back and he grabbed my arm roughly and took me through the hallway with the offices. No, no, no, I can't go through this again I can't. He can't take my baby, not this baby. I started to cry silent tears of determination as Victor tried to open the doors which have all been locked do to the party in the ballroom. He pounded the door in anger and I took that as an opportunity to get out of his death grip on my arm and run. I managed to get away and ran almost reaching the door when I was grabbed by my waist and pushed face first up against the wall.

"Where do you think you're going whore?" He spat out taking out a gun and putting it to my temple, I started to sob loudly wishing someone could help me. "Yeah that's right bitch cry! Maybe I should fuck you since you seem hell bent on fucking Northman dick. Huh is that what you want?" He exclaimed in my ear and then licked the side of my face. I started shaking this couldn't be happening to me. I was so scared I don't think I would be able to withstand his abuse again I would rather he put a bullet through my head and end my misery once and for all instead of putting me through the emotional hell of losing another baby.

"Fuck you Victor!" I yelled at him and he slammed my face into the wall hard, causing my vision to blur. Then he spun me around so that my back was to the wall.

"Fuck me! Whore you will fuck me!" He said and then lifted up my skirt and tore off my thong and roughly inserted two fingers inside of me still holding the gun to my head and I cried out in pain. "If I see you anyone near my son again I will kill you bitch. You will never be with him. If I ever find out you're near him again I will find you and beat you till you beg me for death. Then I'll keep hitting you until I get tired then I will kill you! Slow and painfully."

"No, no! Please stop!" I begged him and he laughed.

"That's right bitch beg me. You are nothing more than a nasty whore, who seduced my son with your tight pussy." He said and took his fingers out of me and starting unbuttoning his pants. I closed my eyes tight and waited for the pain but it never came. I heard a loud grunt and opened my eyes to see Eric over his father punching him in the face continuously.

"You son of a bitch! I fucking hate you! You killed my baby you nasty sick fuck. You will never touch My Sookie again!" He yelled between punches. He knew! He knew about the baby! I stood on the wall in pure shock then Victor got out from under Eric and punched him in the face. I had to get help. I walked out of the hallway into the party to see Pam and Catherine run towards me.

"Sookie what the fuck happened to you?" Pam asked while Catherine pulled me into a hug and that I struggeled out of.

"You have to help Eric, Pam. Victor has a gun!" I screeched out and they were out of there in a flash. I stood there in shock while people around me just looked at me and whispered. I felt arms go around me and I flinched.

"It's only me darling you're safe. I've got you." Alcide said gently and I relaxed in his arms then Victor's words sunk into my head and I tensed up.

"Alcide take me out of here Now!" I said desperately. I needed to get the hell away from Victor and Protect my child.

XXX

_**Eric's POV**_

Sookie should have been back with her drink by now it's been a while and she still isn't back. I walk towards the bar and she isn't there. I look at the bartender and asked him if he's seen her.

"Yea she was here then this tall blonde guy came up behind her. I think they left together his arm around her. I guess it was her date." She said nonchalantly and I took off. Fuck Victor's here and he has Sookie. Shit! Damn it he's unstable I don't even know what the hell he would do to her. I found Pam and mother and told them what I knew and we all set off in search of them. If I didn't get there in time I don't think I could forgive myself. I jog toward the offices and hear crying. It was Sookie.

"No, no! Please stop!" She cried out and I walked into the hallway to see Sookie up against the wall with her eyes shut tightly a gun pressed against her temple and my father fumbling with his pants that sick fuck! I waited till he was clearly distracted with his pants and grabbed him by the neck tossing him to the floor his gun skidding across the floor. Then I was on him punching out my pain and hate into his face. I started screaming and growling lost in my frenzy of my flesh hitting his. When I heard whimpering and was about to turn, to see if Sookie was okay. Had he hurt her badly? Then I was pushed off of my father and I felt the hard pressure of his fist hitting my face.

Then we both were a frenzy of fists until we were pulled apart by security. I was flanked by mother and Pam asking if I was alright. I nodded not being able to talk at the moment. I looked around to see if Sookie was okay but she was nowhere to be seen.

XXX

_A/N: Peeks from under my bed. Okay don't kill me please! I know I know but from here on will be the healing and Victor's demise. Where do you think Sookie went? What will happen to Victor will Eric get in trouble for beating the shit out of Victor? Okay who loved Victor's pounding other than me?" Sorry for Sookie's pain but Eric did get there in time and now things are out on the open._

_P.S : The baby is fine I wouldn't write for anything to happen to this baby! Have a little faith in me!_


	22. Destiny brings us close

**All Characters belong to the lovely Ms. Harris . So please don't sue.**

**I'M SORRY THAT IT HAS TAKEN ME THIS LONG TO UPDATE AND THAT THIS IS A REALLY SHORT CHAPTER BECAUSE I DON'T REALLY HAVE A COMPUTER RIGHT NOW AND I AM KINDA STUCK BORROWING MY MOTHER'S. I WANT TO THANK ALL OF THE PEOPLE THAT YOU SO MUCH YOU ALL ARE GREAT! MUCH LOVE AND SENDING HUGS TO ****YOU ALL! NO BETA SO MISTAKES ARE MINE**

Then we both were a frenzy of fists until we were pulled apart by security. I was flanked by mother and Pam asking if I was alright. I nodded not being able to talk at the moment. I looked around to see if Sookie was okay but she was nowhere to be seen.

XXX

_**Sookie's POV**_

After we left the hotel I didn't say another word to Alcide we just sat in silence as he drove me to God knows where. I was in shock plain and simple. I sat there just replaying all that had happened to me tonight and I felt sick to my stomach. Victor had violated me both verbally and physically and I felt completely empty inside at the moment. I kept replaying his nasty words to me over and over in my head that I hadn't realized that he had stopped until Alcide reached for my hand and I flinched at the contact.

"Sweetheart we are here. We need to get out of the car Sookie." He said gently with concern etched in his lovely face. I looked around confused wondering where the hell he had brought me.

"Where are we?" I asked in a soft raspy voice from all the crying I did earlier.

"Sookie we are at the hospital, I really think you should get checked out you don't look to good right now. I can't just take you home in the state that you are in without making sure that your injuries are not severe." He said with a small pleading smile on his face knowing that I detested hospitals.

"Okay." I replied softly not wanting to argue with him because I just didn't have the energy to fight right now. He sighed with relief then came around to help me out of the car. Then he walked me into the emergency room. A nurse came rushing towards me; eyeing me up and down with a concerned look on her face. I must have looked really bad to have someone come rushing towards me like that.

"Oh, Jesus. Ms. Are you okay?" the young red headed nurse asked. I didn't know what to say so I just blurted out the first thing that popped into my head.

"I'm pregnant." I said shakily and then broke down crying and looked up at Alcide who looked at me with a shocked look on his face and brought me into a big hug.

"Ms. Her name is Sookie Stackhouse and she was attacked by Victor Northman." Alcide told the nurse as I buried my face into his chest. The nurse quickly escorted me into the back and took me into an empty room so I could tell her what happened and made Alcide wait outside and fill out some paperwork. I gave him my purse with my information in it so that he could fill out my information.

"Ms. Stackhouse I need you to tell me what happened while I examine your injuries and make sure that your baby is fine okay?" She asked me gently and I just nodded. I didn't feel comfortable again till I heard the baby's heartbeat an hour later and she gave mild sedative that wouldn't affect the baby, so that I could calm down. I was shaking and my blood pressure was high and it wasn't good for the baby for me to be worked up.

As the sedative kicked in Eric came into mind, I wanted him here with me. I needed him with me he was my baby's father, the love of my life, and the man who saved our lives tonight I drifted off wishing Eric were with me.

XXX

_**Eric's POV**_

After the police had pulled us my father and me apart they started asking me questions. My right hand was throbbing I think my hand might have been broken. It was swelling pretty fast but I was to overcome with anger to feel any actual pain just the constant throbbing.

"Mr. Northman you have nothing in your record that suggest violence. Do you want to tell me what's going on?" the officer asked. I was furious this officer was wasting my time and I couldn't see Sookie anywhere.

"Sir, My father was about to rape my girlfriend. I caught him in the middle undoing is pants, it was all in self defense I assure you." I said through clenched teeth as the officer looked at me disbelieving.

"Are you sure it wasn't consensual? Mr. Northman is known for being a ladies' man. What reason would he have to rape you're girlfriend?" He asked me while writing down the information on his clipboard. I had to hold myself back from attacking the idiot standing in front of me. I really needed just to get this over with so that I could get to Sookie and see if she was okay.

"Look, officer I have no reason to lie I know what I saw and heard and what I heard was my future fiancé begging for him to stop. I have proof alright. This hallway has a security tape with audio and I will give it to you. My father is a sick man; I have been compiling proof to press charges on him." I said trying to keep myself calm I needed to just get this over with no revenge is worth Sookie's safety and I needed to find her.

"Really and where is this proof?" He asked with a smirk on his face he had the fucking nerve to smirk!

"Pamela!" I called out and she was at my side in an instant.

"Yes?" She asked with a confused look on her face.

"Do me a favor, go to the security room and get the disk for this hallway for the last 2 hours, then go into my safe and get the information we have against Victor, it's in two folder's just take out the papers with the information to have him convicted." I told her hoping she'd go through them and take out the blackmail letters. She smiled at me and nodded her understanding.

"I'll be right back." She said and disappeared into the offices.

"You will have it in a few moments. So I suggest OFFICER that you call a person higher up than you because the information you will receive will have my father in prison for many years and you might even get your name in the paper." I said bitterly to the dumb ass with the badge.

For the next hour I stayed answering questions then they escorted me into an ambulance even after I said I was perfectly fine hoping that they would let me find Sookie. Pam had agreed to search for her while I went got checked out. I hoped that my Sookie was safe and sound and that she had someone with her. She I didn't deserve the pain that was she was caused and I planned on making her life perfect from here on in. No one would ever harm her again, as soon as I saw her I was going to give her the ring I had in my pocket and never be without her again.

When we got to the hospital I was taken for some x-rays then transferred into a room. On my way to the room I saw Alcide and called out to him he turned around. He came running towards me and was in the room as the nurse situated me and left.

"Eric, man, are you okay?" He asked looking down at me concerned. "You look pretty torn up?" I looked up at him and smirked.

"I'm fine. Just worried about Sookie, I haven't seen her since I got my father off of her." I said looking at the bed I haven't heard from Pam yet and I was worried that she could have been hurt more that I had previously thought. I should have paid attention to where she went had someone help me instead of just trying to save the day.

"She's here." Alcide said and I looked up at him shocked.

"What? How?" I asked hopping he would just tell me.

"I brought her she was pretty hurt, then she told me that she was pregnant and I didn't know man, but I got her here in time. The nurse told me that the baby is fine. She's about 3 rooms down." He said patting my shoulder.

"Baby?" I felt the walls closing in on me and found it harder to breath.

"You didn't know?" he asked confused.

XXX

_**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated haven't had the time real life is kicking my butt right now but I'm back working hard trying to finish this story. I love all your comments so let me know what you think because that gives me the initiative to finish this story. I hope I didn't disappoint. Love ya! Smooches.**_


	23. Coming clean

**All Characters belong to the lovely Ms. Harris . So please don't sue.**

**I'M SORRY THAT IT HAS TAKEN ME THIS LONG TO UPDATE AND THAT THIS IS A REALLY SHORT CHAPTER BECAUSE I DON'T REALLY HAVE A COMPUTER RIGHT NOW AND I AM KINDA STUCK BORROWING MY MOTHER'S. I WANT TO THANK ALL OF THE PEOPLE THAT YOU SO MUCH YOU ALL ARE GREAT! MUCH LOVE AND SENDING HUGS TO ****YOU ALL! NO BETA SO MISTAKES ARE MINE**

"Baby?" I felt the walls closing in on me and found it harder to breath.

"You didn't know?" he asked confused.

XXX

_**Erick's POV**_

I was in a daze. Sookie was pregnant! I'm going to be a father? So many thoughts flooded my mind and I felt a tear slide down my face. "Eric are you okay?" Alcide asked shaking my shoulder a little pulling me out of my trance. I looked at him with tears in my eyes and started laughing a deep laugh from within me as I started to feel a weight lift off of my shoulders. Life has been kicking our asses lately and finally some good was coming our way. A child with the woman of my dreams what more can a man ask for. I stopped laughing and knew I wanted my Sookie now and forever. I looked up at Alcide who looked confused and a little scared at my outburst.

"Take me to her, please?" I asked Alcide needing to be near my lover.

"I don't think it's a good idea till you see a doctor Eric to make sure you are okay. Your hand looks pretty bad, and your face doesn't look all that great either man."

"I need to see her now! I don't give a fuck how I look or feel right now Alcide. So are you going to take me or not because if you don't I'll find my own fucking way to her if I have to tear my way through this damn hospital." I said with determination. Nothing is going to stop me from getting to her come hell or high water I will get to my lover.

"Fine, but I'm not taking responsibility if the nurses have a fit." He said with a big sigh and a look a resignation on his face and I knew I had gotten my way.

"Thanks man." I said my voice filled with gratitude. I was thankful for his help especially with how he helped Sookie.

"Yeah, yeah, come on let's go." He said with a small smile. He opened the door and checked to make sure no one was paying attention and signaled for me to follow him.

I followed in a slower pace because of the pain of my injuries. We got to a door a few doors down and he knocked lightly before opening the door for me to go in and closing it lightly behind me and there she was. She looked so beautiful asleep with her splayed over the pillow around her like a golden halo. My angel! I knew we had to talk and even though I loved watching her I needed to talk to her before she ran from me again. I traced the soft contours of her face with my hand a whispered her name gently until her eyes drifted open and they locked with mine. She gasped softly and I gave her a small smile. She looked so fragile laying there I wanted to wrap my arms around her and never let her go.

"Oh God, Eric!" she sobbed and sat up quickly gently touching my face. "I'm so sorry! I can't believe that monster did this to you." She said in a quivering voice.

"Sookie I'm fine, trust me. How are you and the baby?" I asked hoping to bypass the bullshit and get her to tell me the truth. She looked up at me with a shocked expression and I heard her breathing speed up.

"You know?" she asked in a low voice in almost a whisper and I simply nodded. " I was going to tell you tonight. I found out this morning I wanted it to be special, since I never got to before…" she trailed off hanging her head down in sadness and my heart broke a little at her obvious pain of thinking about her last pregnancy.

"Why didn't you ever tell me about what happened to you before Sookie?" I asked her gently sitting down on the bed and stroking her arm so she could know that I wasn't mad at her and didn't blame her for anything that happened. She looked up at me her beautiful blue eyes filled with tears.

"I don't know why. Eric I tried to tell you many times, I just couldn't bring myself to do it." She sobbed lightly. "Victor broke me Eric, he took a part of me that night, I was so mad at you because of that fight that I didn't even think and I let him into my house. It was stupid, I put myself in the line of danger even though I knew that there was something not right about him. I knew he didn't like me at all, he always thought I was beneath you. He hurt me so bad and took life from me, made me feel empty and alone inside for a long time. I trapped myself in a world full of emptiness. Until I saw you again after all those years it opened me up again I felt my soul come alive. It was all my fault." 

"Sookie it's not your fault." I said gently taking her hand in mine. "You didn't know what he was going to do. I should have never left you alone, I didn't feel right doing it but I let my pride take over me. I felt you pushing away from me and it hurt me, instead of having a conversation and explaining what happened in a calm manner and waiting for you to cool off, I lashed out because you thought I would have cheated on you. I needed your trust Sookie. I need you to trust me now."

"There was a part of me that knew that you didn't cheat of me, but there was also that tiny voice in my head that kept filling me with all these thoughts of you with other women. I just knew that if you ever did what Bill did, it would have killed me. Eric you own me heart, mind, and soul I would have died if you would have hurt me, so I had to be the one to end it and I was also scared for my life. If Victor was willing to kill his grandchild there was no telling what he would have done to me. I had to leave you then, I'm so sorry for the hurt I caused you Eric."

"Sookie I have already forgiven you I love you! I need you to know that I would never do what Bill did to you. You had to go through a lot alone and you shouldn't have had to. You have to know that I will be there for you for anything. We lost a baby Sookie and we grieved apart you never gave me a chance to be there for you. I need to know that you will trust me and not close yourself off from me again, I will take the good and bad with you Sookie." I said to her hoping she would understand that I would never leave her and accept me as her partner in life.

"I know, I won't ever keep anything from you again Eric. I love you and if you still want me Eric I want us to try and be a family." She said tears sliding down her cheeks. I looked into her blue eyes that were full of love and smiled at her. I knew that I had to do it now before I lost my nerve.

"My darling Sookie, since the day you walked into my life I knew that no other woman could take your place." I started my voice shaky and my eyes stung with unshed tears. "You are the woman of my dreams the one woman that I would die for. I could never even imagine my life without you. My friend, my lover, my soul mate…" I said and knelt down slowly on one knee beside the bed ignoring the pain in my bones. And took the ring box out of my back pocket without hurting my hand any further and slowly opened it hearing Sookie gasp.

"Sookie I have had this ring for years waiting for me to ask you this question: Sookie Stackhouse will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" I asked feeling hot tears running down my face as I looked into the eyes of the woman that would decide my fate.

XXX

_**A/N: Okay, Okay, I know it's been a long time since I have uploaded a chapter and I am so sorry that it's taken me so long but now with no internet until next Monday it's been a little harder on me. I hope you keep reading my story because I am so not abandoning it. Again please review and I hope you stick with me on this. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing Smooches.**_


	24. My answer

**All Characters belong to the lovely Ms. Harris . So please don't sue.**

**I'M SORRY THAT IT HAS TAKEN ME THIS LONG TO UPDATE AND THAT THIS IS A REALLY SHORT CHAPTER BECAUSE I DON'T REALLY HAVE A COMPUTER RIGHT NOW AND I AM KINDA STUCK BORROWING MY MOTHER'S. I WANT TO THANK ALL OF THE PEOPLE THAT YOU SO MUCH YOU ALL ARE GREAT! MUCH LOVE AND SENDING HUGS TO ****YOU ALL! NO BETA SO MISTAKES ARE MINE**

"Sookie I have had this ring for years waiting for me to ask you this question: Sookie Stackhouse will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" I asked feeling hot tears running down my face as I looked into the eyes of the woman that would decide my fate.

XXX

_**Sookie's POV**_

As I lay in the bed sleeping I feel someone lightly touching my face and whispering my name. I open my eyes and I see my Eric bruised and battered my breath hitches and I start silently sobbing.

"Oh God, Eric! I'm so sorry! I can't believe that monster did this to you." I said between sobbed. It was all my fault I can't believe he is hurt because of me I never put on my big girl panties and pressed charges. I let Victor win. My thoughts are interrupted by Eric's question.

"Sookie I'm fine, trust me. How are you and the baby?" He looked down at me and I didn't know what to say I felt like the walls were closing in on me. I didn't know what to say

"You know?" I asked him and he nodded. Oh God he thinks I was keeping it from him I never was going to keep it from him. He isn't going to trust me ever again if he thinks I was keeping the baby from him. " I was going to tell you tonight. I found out this morning I wanted it to be special, since I never got to before…" I looked down thinking about the baby we never got to meet and the pregnancy I never really got to experience.

"Why didn't you ever tell me about what happened to you before Sookie?" He asked softly as he sat on the bed and started to stroke my arm. I leaned into his touch and felt the sting of tears in my eyes. Maybe he doesn't hate me after all. I looked up at him as I felt a tear run down my cheek as I saw the love in his eyes. There was sadness of course and pain from what happened but there was still love in his deep blue eyes. I took a deep breath and decided to just let all of it out and be honest with him.

"I don't know why. Eric I tried to tell you many times, I just couldn't bring myself to do it. "Victor broke me Eric, he took a part of me that night, I was so mad at you because of that fight that I didn't even think and I let him into my house. It was stupid, I put myself in the line of danger even though I knew that there was something not right about him. I knew he didn't like me at all, he always thought I was beneath you. He hurt me so bad and took life from me, made me feel empty and alone inside for a long time. I trapped myself in a world full of emptiness. Until I saw you again after all those years it opened me up again I felt my soul come alive. It was all my fault." I said dropping my head down ashamed and I hoped he could still love me and trust in my words because they are coming deep from inside me. 

"Sookie it's not your fault." He said gently taking my hand in his and I relished in his touch. I never wanted him to let me go. "You didn't know what he was going to do. I should have never left you alone, I didn't feel right doing it but I let my pride take over me. I felt you pushing away from me and it hurt me, instead of having a conversation and explaining what happened in a calm manner and waiting for you to cool off, I lashed out because you thought I would have cheated on you. I needed your trust Sookie. I need you to trust me now." He was right I needed to trust him trust is the most important thing in a relationship. If we didn't have trust all of the work wasn't worth it.

"There was a part of me that knew that you didn't cheat on me, but there was also that tiny voice in my head that kept filling me with all these thoughts of you with other women. I just knew that if you ever did what Bill did, it would have killed me. Eric you own me heart mind and soul I would have died if you would have hurt me so I had to be the one to end it and I was also scared for my life. If Victor was willing to kill his grandchild there was no telling what he would have done to me. I had to leave you then, I'm so sorry for the hurt I caused you Eric." I told him looking down at our joined hands.

"Sookie I have already forgiven you I love you! I need you to know that I would never do what Bill did to you. You had to go through a lot alone and you shouldn't have had to. You have to know that I will be there for you for anything. We lost a baby Sookie and we grieved apart you never gave me a chance to be there for you. I need to know that you will trust me and not close yourself off from me again, I will take the good and bad with you Sookie." He said gently squeezing my hand and my heart swelled he wanted me to be his partner in life. I couldn't even dream of him speaking those words to me.

"I know, I won't ever keep anything from you again Eric. I love you and if you still want me Eric I want us to try and be a family." I said looking up at him with my tear stained cheeks.

"My darling Sookie, since the day you walked into my life I knew that no other woman could take your place." He said in a shaky voice tears running down his face. I looked at him confused. "You are the woman of my dreams the one woman that I would die for. I could never even imagine my life without you. My friend, my lover, my soul mate…" He kept on and then got down on one knee my heart beat sped up. Oh my God! He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a little black velvet box and I gasped. This was happening it really was happening I couldn't believe it.

"Sookie I have had this ring for years waiting for me to ask you this question: Sookie Stackhouse will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He said with tears trailing down his cheek. I didn't know what to say I was so shocked I just nodded my head up and down really fast with all my enthusiasm. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Sookie I kind of need the words." He said looking up at me with a big smile.

"Of course. Yes, Yes, Yes I will marry you Eric Northman. I would love nothing more than to be your wife and with you till my dying day." He took the ring out of the box and the light shone on the inscription _FOREVER MY SOOKIE_ and I swear my heart would have exploded if it could. I was so happy as he slid the ring unto my left hand and brought it up to kiss it and I sighed.

"Now you are mine forever lover." He said as he sat back on the bed and pulled me into a deep sensual kiss that made me tingle all the way down to the tips of my toes.

"Excuse me Mr. Northman we have been looking for you everywhere to get your hand bandaged up." A nurse interrupted as politely as she could. I turned a deep shade of crimson at being caught in such an awkward situation and Eric let out a deep growl of frustration at being interrupted which made me let out a giggle.

"Fine but I'm not leaving this room so if you plan on keeping me might as well bring in another hospital bed, because my fiancée and I will not be separated." He said looking up at the tiny red headed nurse. She looked a little shocked and just nodded.

"Alright I'll have one set up now and get back to bandage you up once it's set up." She said softly and scurried out of the room.

"Eric did you really have to scare the poor girl?" I asked trying my best to scold him and failing miserably.

"Lover, you just agreed to be my wife and are carrying my child, I am not letting you out of my side anytime soon." He said snuggling into the bed next to me and holding me tightly.

"And I wouldn't expect it any other way." I smiled and snuggled deep into his side breathing him in. I was finally completely content.

XXX

_4 Months Later_

The trial of Victor Northman didn't take long to come about and as one of the witnesses I was happy to get it over and done with. It wasn't the greatest experience sitting on the witness stand while 6 months pregnant telling them how my future father in law beat me, killed my baby, then tried to rape me. I said it all from the death threats to the abuse. I kept thinking of the baby and how he or she deserved justice and it helped me get through it. Eric has been at my side through the whole trial. We watched it all and the evidence of the multiple crimes that man committed made me sick to my stomach.

The part that broke my heart was the witness in the death of Pam's father I held her hand through it on one side while Eric was on her other she grieved and we were there to be her support. Catherine decided not to show up that day saying that she didn't want to know what happened, she closed herself off for that week and I felt the pain rolling off her every time we would meet.

After the week of mourning they both focused on helping us plan our wedding and decorating the nursery in our new home. Eric decided to buy a beautiful baby blue two story house with a wraparound porch and a huge backyard to raise our children in and I fell in love with it and the idea of the big family Eric wants. When the jury finally came back I was nearing my 7th month of pregnancy and was anxious about hearing the verdict. As the jury stood and gave their verdict my heart was beating fast wishing that they would give him life.

XXX

_A/N: I know another cliffy sorry but don't worry we are almost there. Love you all lots and I'm so excited that I'm close to finishing my first story. Thank you all for the reviews I love you all… Smooches*_


	25. Closing the Chapter

**All Characters belong to the lovely Ms. Harris . So please don't sue.**

**I'M SORRY THAT IT HAS TAKEN ME THIS LONG TO UPDATE AND THAT THIS IS A REALLY SHORT CHAPTER BECAUSE I DON'T REALLY HAVE A COMPUTER RIGHT NOW AND I AM KINDA STUCK BORROWING MY MOTHER'S. I WANT TO THANK ALL OF THE PEOPLE THAT YOU SO MUCH YOU ALL ARE GREAT! MUCH LOVE AND SENDING HUGS TO ****YOU ALL! NO BETA SO MISTAKES ARE MINE**

After the week of mourning they both focused on helping us plan our wedding and decorating the nursery in our new home. Eric decided to buy a beautiful baby blue two story house with a wraparound porch and a huge backyard to raise our children in and I fell in love with it and the idea of the big family Eric wants. When the jury finally came back I was nearing my 7th month of pregnancy and was anxious about hearing the verdict. As the jury stood and gave their verdict my heart was beating fast wishing that they would give him life.

XXX

_**Eric's POV**_

It's been months since Sookie has agreed to be my wife and I couldn't be happier. I have tried my best to keep her happy like I had promised her and our relationship has progressed for the better. A month after I had proposed to Sookie my father called and asked to speak to me, I didn't really want to go see him. The man tried to ruin my life and he just wants me to come running to him. I sat with Sookie discussing it with her telling her what I felt about the situation and Sookie surprised me again with her gentle heart.

"Eric, I know he did a lot to hurt us and I'm not asking you to forgive him by any means because I will never forgive him, but he is your father and all he is seeking is a conversation." I pull her closer to me on our bed and tuck the covers over her naked form and she lays her head softly on my naked chest over my heart. "All I'm asking Eric is that you close that chapter of your life so you can be a great father to our children without that anger. Let this conversation be the end of it and him in our lives." She says gently.

"I'll go, but not for him Lover I will go to close this chapter and move on with our lives." I said into the dark. "I love you Sookie."

"I love you to Eric." She said and we drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

XX

The next morning I sat in front of my father with guards surrounding him.

"Eric my boy you finally came." He said cheerfully but he looked nothing like the sound of his voice. He looked thin and haggard, he hadn't slept and the bags under his eyes were the proof. I gave him a slight inclination of my head.

"Victor." I said my voice devoid of any emotions, any feelings I ever had for my father had died and the man in front of me only became to me a despicable monster void of any human emotions.

"So how have you been?" He asked after a long moment of uncomfortable silence between us.

"Fine. Look Victor let's just cut the bullshit you asked me here, what is it that you want from me?" I asked not wanting to waste my time.

"Nothing, really. I wanted to see you Eric; you are my son after all. Is it a crime to want to know you are okay?" He asked staring at his pale thin hands. I couldn't take it any longer and my anger got the best of me.

"Why?" I barked out and he flinched. "Why did you set out and destroy so many people's lives? Why kill Andre? Why hurt mother and Sookie? Why kill my child? You sick bastard why?" I yelled pounding my fist on the table. He looked at me with empty defeated eyes and cleared his throat.

"I don't know why I hurt so many people." He said in a voice barely above a whisper. I stood up to leave and turned to the door but his voice stopped my advancing steps. "I killed Andre because he had what I could never have with you and your mother. They taunted me with their love, and you cared for him as a father more than you ever saw me as one." He said and I made my way back to the chair and sat down. I cleared my throat and looked into his eyes.

"Go on." I said in a harsh cold voice.

"I loved your mother, I always did but I couldn't love her like she wanted me to. I don't know why. It led to a lot of fights that put you in the way. You were such a head strong boy. I did care for you but I did not want to be a father to be honest. I loved my life more than I loved you and your mother, yet I just went mad thinking of another in my place. You both were mine!" He pounded the table and I just looked at him dumbfounded.

"So you murdered out of jealousy?"

"You could say that I have killed many before I met your mother, and it didn't bother me one bit. I'm a murderer Eric. It's ingrained in me. I did things I had to do to survive and I made no apologies or felt any remorse." He shrugged.

"Fine you killed Andre out of jealousy and your sick twisted pleasure, but what about Sookie. Why did you hurt Sookie and kill our child?" I asked tears in my eyes for the pain this man caused out of idiotic ideas.

"Simple she wasn't good enough for you. I found out she was carrying your child and I couldn't let it happen. I invested so much money in your education in your breeding to let some backwoods secretary take our name and have your bastard child polluting our blood." He said like it was nothing, he destroyed and hurt the most precious things in my life and he said it like it was a trip to a god damn grocery store. I was pissed and I had enough of his sick calculated explanations.

"Enough! You are wrong about her Victor! She is smart, beautiful, strong, and for that matter the one who convinced me to come here and let you speak your peace. Now that you have I am done with you. Do not call, write, or try to contact me in any way is that clear!" I yelled at him fists clenched to my side. "For that matter I hope you fucking rot in hell, because you are not meeting your grandchildren." I said and walked out not bothering to look at the murderous disgusting man that I once knew as my father and closed that chapter of my life.

XXX

I sit in the court room 3 months later holding my future wife's hand as the jury reads their verdict. The judge reads it and passes it back to the guard who hands it to a heavy set balding man with thick glasses and I hear the best words of my life. He's guilty on all counts and Sookie jumps into my arms sobbing into my chest. 13 counts of rape, 3 counts of murder, and 4 counts of embezzlement and he was guilty on all counts. My heart soars and I feel a huge weight lifted off my shoulders. Sookie and I head home and relish in our freedom of Victor the plans of the wedding moving forward. I sat with my morning coffee reading the paper and read that he got 345 years in a maximum security prison and I let out a chuckle he wouldn't be alive by the time he was eligible for parole and I felt at peace.

XXX

It's been a month since the sentencing and Sookie is beautiful almost 8 months pregnant. It's a beautiful Saturday morning and today I make her my wife. I'm so happy if my heart would burst it would. Today Sookie Stackhouse will become Mrs. Eric Northman. My mother went all out her massive backyard is set up perfectly the chairs all facing the white lily covered gazebo where I would take my vows with my beloved. We have spared no expense yet kept it rather small for Sookie. Pam, Amelia, Sookie and my mother are all getting her ready as the guests take their seats. I'm about to go out when I forgot something I needed to do. I'm about to make my way upstairs when I see Pam coming down in a lovely yellow strapless silk gown.

"Nope, don't even think about it!" She says and shoves me back down.

"Pam I need to get this to Sookie I forgot last night!" I said exasperated and hand her an envelope and thin long black velvet box.

"Fine! I'll take it!" she smiles up at me and snatches them from my hand and turns to go back upstairs but turn back to me when she reaches the first step. "Are you nervous?" She asks me an eyebrow up in the air. I look at her take a deep breath and tell her the truth.

"Honestly?" She nods at me. "No, I have never been so sure of anything in my life. I am nervous she might run though but I'm so happy Pam. I'm happier than I have been ever." She smiles and runs to me throwing her arms around me hugging me tightly. I wrap my arms around her and pull my little sister close to me. I am so glad to be sharing this moment with her. We have always been close and I could feel how happy she is for me even if she usually isn't one for emotions. I know that she loves Sookie like a sister. Hell they took to each other almost instantly and I know that their relationship will never falter. Just like I will never be without Sookie again, because when I say those vows I know that it will be forever. I will spend the rest of my life next to Sookie and I couldn't be happier or prouder of the strong beautiful woman who God has chosen to be my partner in life.

"On with the show." Pam laughs and hurries her way up the stairs. Next time we talk I will be married.

XXX

_A/N: I can't believe my story is coming to an end. It has been my baby for so long! So I'll let you decide its between 2 or 3 chapters to finish the story. 3 if I add the painful birth. Who wants to see Eric get bitched at by a very pained Sookie and bring their beautiful baby girl or boy into the world. Let me know your preferences. Should it be a baby girl or boy. Let me know and whichever gets the most votes should be done because I never really said the sex of the baby. So please let me know and review, review, review.! Smooches._

_P.S. I have another story called Dirty Secrets please read it and let me know what you think I'm kinda working on the ending to this one but will also have a new post up on Dirty Secrets real soon. Plus in a few days I'll post the first chapter of a new story called Dying for your love._


	26. Our wedding

**All Characters belong to the lovely Ms. Harris . So please don't sue.**

**I'M SORRY THAT IT HAS TAKEN ME THIS LONG TO UPDATE AND THAT THIS IS A REALLY SHORT CHAPTER BECAUSE I DON'T REALLY HAVE A COMPUTER RIGHT NOW AND I AM KINDA STUCK BORROWING MY MOTHER'S. I WANT TO THANK ALL OF THE PEOPLE THAT YOU SO MUCH YOU ALL ARE GREAT! MUCH LOVE AND SENDING HUGS TO ****YOU ALL! NO BETA SO MISTAKES ARE MINE**

"On with the show." Pam laughs and hurries her way up the stairs. Next time we talk I will be married.

XXX

_**Sookie's POV**_

"I look like a cow!" I said looking at the reflection of me in my wedding dress. "Why in the world did I decide to get married at 8 months pregnant?" I pouted at my teary eyed reflection.

"Sookie you look beautiful! You are glowing girl." Amelia said with a bright smile and maybe it was the hormones but I really wanted to slap her at that moment.

"Oh shut up Amelia! You got married in a size 5 wedding dress lest we forget and now are wearing a size 5 bridesmaid dress. So if you don't want my size 12 behind to whoop your skinny behind you will not comment!" I yelled at her then cringed these pregnancy hormones were really turning me into a bitch, plus my wedding jitters weren't exactly helping the cause. Then I broke down crying because I felt so bad for yelling at her like that.

"Okay everybody out I need a few words with the bride!" I heard Pam shout followed by a few protest from the bridesmaids, "Do not make me take you out physically." she warned in a low voice and they all cleared out without a word. "Okay Sookie, we're alone what's wrong?" She asked sitting next to me and patting my hand.

"I look so huge Pam! What if I go down the aisle and Eric's not there, just a note saying; 'Sorry Sook I found someone thinner and more beautiful than you. Good luck." I voiced my fears and Pam looked at me with a shocked expression then burst out laughing. "Why thank you Pam for taking my fears and turning it into a joke for your amusement!" I stated sarcastically which made her stop laughing and turn to me with a smile.

"Sookie look at me." She said and lifted my chin so we were face to face. "My brother has loved you for years and always will, especially now that you are carrying his child. You are not fat! You are bringing a new life into this world, a life which was made out of your love. Eric would be crazy not to see that, and I know my brother he has fought for your love and will not give up on you that easily. But I'll tell you what, if he is not down there waiting at the end of the aisle I'll marry you myself. You know that I have always wanted a taste of you." She said with a wiggle of her eyebrows which me burst out laughing and her giggle.

"Even though that is a lovely offer Pam, and you know that you are a beautiful woman, I love Eric. I just wish I were more secure right now. With my hormones and fears I'm kind of going crazy right now." I said looking down at my trembling hands.

"How about I go down and check on him then while you fix your make up?" She asked and I nodded an affirmative. She left the room and I faced the mirror.

The dress was beautiful silk sleeveless tied at the neck, scrunched up tight in the breast to hold in my over filling girls with a diamond pattern at the middle of my breast, then flowed down over my belly and down to a small train. I had my hair down in loose curls and swept up if one slide with a silver clip sprinkled with diamonds. I just felt huge with my growing pregnancy belly. I rubbed my stomach and felt the baby kick, I guess the baby could feel my nerves. I fixed my makeup and when I was putting on some lip gloss Pam walked in with a big smile.

"Unfortunately for me Eric is downstairs and can't wait to make you his wife." She said with a fake pout. "Plus he wanted me to give you this." She handed me a long black velvet jewelry box and an envelope. I sat on the chair of vanity and opened up the envelope.

_My Love,_

_Our wedding day has finally arrived and all I can say is that I'm the happiest man in the world right now. You are the most beautiful woman and my perfect half and equal in every way. Today when I take my vows know that I mean every word. I can't wait to be able to say you are mine in every way. I love you my dear and I will meet you at the altar with my heart to hand over to you completely. Take this token of my love and know that it is just a small token of my love to you. _

_Your future husband_

I felt my heart swell as I folded the letter back up and felt all of my fears and doubts disappear. I opened up the bog and saw a beautiful silver locket with a rose engraved in the front. I turned it over and it was engraved with _Our Everlasting Love._ I opened the locked and it had a beautiful picture of us kissing on one side and a picture of my last sonogram on the other side. I held it in a shaking hand and closed it, then held it out for Pam to put it on me, and as soon as I put it on I felt complete and walked out of the room. We all stood near the door as each girl and guy made their way down the aisle to Aerosmith's I don't want to miss a thing.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

_Far away and dreaming_

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever_

_Well, every moment spent with you_

_Is a moment I treasure._

_I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_'Cause I'd miss you, babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you, babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_Lying close to you_

_Feeling your heart beating_

_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming_

_Wondering if it's me you're seeing_

_Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together_

_And I just wanna stay with you_

_In this moment forever, forever and ever_

_I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_'Cause I'd miss you, babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you, babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_I don't wanna miss one smile_

_I don't wanna miss one kiss_

_Well, I just wanna be with you_

_Right here with you, just like this_

_I just wanna hold you close_

_Feel your heart so close to mine_

_And stay here in this moment_

_For all the rest of time_

I finally got my cue and Tray took my arm and led me my down the aisle where my eyes were on Eric's in an instant and saw tears streak down his cheek making my eyes burn with unshed tears of happiness with every step I took towards him. He looked gorgeous in his black suit.

_Don't wanna close my eyes_

_Don't wanna fall asleep_

_'Cause I'd miss you, babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_'Cause I'd still miss you, babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_'Cause I'd miss you, babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you, babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

I reached the alter and Tray gave me a kiss on the cheek and I stood in front of the man of my dreams ready to give him my heart and soul.

_Don't wanna close my eyes_

_Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah_

_I don't wanna miss a thing_

The music faded and we both faced the priest.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honorable estate, instituted of God, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church. The couple has chosen to say their own vows. Eric will you precede with your vows." He nodded towards Eric who took my hand in his and looked at me with his beautiful blue eyes filled with tears.

"Susannah Stackhouse, from the day I met you I knew that I would want no other and I was right. Through our time together we have learned our similarities and our differences and also learned that we love each other more because of them. I have grown with you from a young man who didn't care or want to care about love. To a man who can't even imagine what my life would be like without your love. On this day I vow that I will love you, through sickness and in health. For richer or poorer, through your hardheadedness and mine. I promise to cherish and love you for the rest of my life." By the time he finished tears were streaming down my face and I just didn't give a damn about my makeup anymore.

"Susannah will you now say your vows." The priest asked. I took a deep breath and looked Eric in the eye.

"Eric Northman, from the day I met you I tried to fight off my attraction to you, but you crept into my heart without me noticing. When I fell in love with you I knew you were my other half and that no other man could ever, or would ever take your place. Through our relationship I realized that with you Eric I feel safe and at home, but that's only because you are my home. There are so many things I wish to say but none of my words could describe the love I have for you and what I feel deep inside I could but only show you it by standing next to you through anything that comes our way. On this day I vow to love you through sickness and in health, through richer and poorer, through hardships and our happy times. Even when you drive me crazy. I promise to cherish and love you till death takes me." I say through the occasional sniffle.

The rest of the ceremony through the rings to idea whirled and before I knew it were pronounced husband and wife and Eric was told he could kiss the bride which he did with flourish dipping me backward big belly and all and planting the mother of all kisses on me which I felt down to my toes. The rest of the night went by quickly with food, dancing, and cake. It was all beautiful and I thanked Catherine and Pam for their help as they had a blast welcoming me into the family. At the end of the night my feet were swollen and my back ached but I still wanted my husband to make love to me. Which he did 4 times before we could not move any longer and cuddled in bed with my head on his chest and his arms around me.

"Eric today was the best day of my life." I said wistfully.

"I know my wife, I couldn't have dreamed of a better day. Now you are mine forever and always Mrs. Northman."

"I know my husband and I love you with all my heart Mr. Northman."

"I love you with all my heart my dear wife. Nothing will ever change that." He said and we both drifted into sleep of in a state of marital bliss.

XXX

_A/N: Awww their married! I so teared up writing this chapter. I wish I had my own Eric! Well enough of the wishing soon to come with be the birth of their child so we will finally get to know the sex of the baby. Let me know what you think so please comment . Much love to all. Smooches*_


	27. Our first child

**All Characters belong to the lovely Ms. Harris . So please don't sue.**

**I'M SORRY THAT IT HAS TAKEN ME THIS LONG TO UPDATE AND THAT THIS IS A REALLY SHORT CHAPTER BECAUSE I DON'T REALLY HAVE A COMPUTER RIGHT NOW AND I AM KINDA STUCK BORROWING MY MOTHER'S. I WANT TO THANK ALL OF THE PEOPLE THAT YOU SO MUCH YOU ALL ARE GREAT! MUCH LOVE AND SENDING HUGS TO ****YOU ALL! NO BETA SO MISTAKES ARE MINE**

"I love you with all my heart my dear wife. Nothing will ever change that." He said and we both drifted into sleep of in a state of marital bliss.

XXX

_**Eric's POV**_

Sookie and I we finally married and I have praised each day since. After the wedding we stayed in a suite at the hotel and worshiped each other for the whole weekend then real life came crashing towards us, I went back to work and Sookie who was on maternity leave was making our house a home. We had fights constantly about her going to work I wanted to spoil her and our child and I didn't want her to go to work. Sookie was stubborn and kept saying she wanted her independence so I finally gave in and hoped that once the baby was born she would change her mind.

I can certainly said my Sookie took her job as a wife spectacularly our house was perfect by the time she was done with it she even let me have a 'man room' as she calls it dark leather furniture, a dark wooden desk, and a plasma television. My favorite room is the nursery it's all gender neutral since she doesn't want to know the sex of the baby the theme is Noah's ark. The women did fantastic work on it Pam even got an artist to pain a big ark with animals surrounding it. They put dark wood furniture, the crib, changing table, hutch, and rocking chair all matching. There are even stuffed animals around. Some nights when Sookie is asleep I sneak in there and sit in the rocking chair picturing my child in my arms and shed silent tears for the gift that Sookie is giving me. I don't even care about the sex of the child because I know that I will love my child in every way, shape, or form. I love the baby already.

I've been trying to catch up on work the best I could because once the baby was born I would be out of work for a week or two and then only coming in part time for a little while. I was starting to set my ducks in a row so that I could be with my child and that required a lot of late nights. It was Sookie's 9th month so the baby would be here any day so I was working diligently.

I was working so hard one night I didn't realize the hour and I saw it was 1AM I was freaking out Sookie was going to be mad, especially since I had forgotten to call her. I put away my work and finished up some last minute e-mails, then headed home. I pulled into the driveway at 1:58 and saw that the lights were on. Shit! I walked in and was surprised at what I found Sookie on her hands and knees scrubbing the kitchen floor.

"Sookie?" I said making her jump a little from being pulled out of her concentration. She looked up at me in anger.

"Eric Northman, where the hell have you been?" She yelled up at me then put out her hand for me to help her up. Which I did quickly because I was already in hot water.

"I was at work, I'm sorry I forgot to call and say I was going to be late. I'm sorry!" I said hanging my head down I know how her hormones are right now one second she's in pain, another she's moody, and sometimes she's horny. Her feelings are all haywire and I liked to stay out of that mine field.

"Do you know how worried I was? I called you 10 times and your phone was off. I was scared something happened to you. DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT COULD DO TO THE BABY!" She screamed I knew she was scared about this baby and tried her best to stay calm and healthy through the pregnancy. I knew her fear because I had it to, anything could go wrong I read all the websites and new the dangers. As she finished her rant I felt some wetness hit my foot and saw a steady trail of pink liquid hit the floor but Sookie was too busy being angry to notice.

"HMM Sookie?" I tried to interrupt but she made a face and continued.

"I spent all night thinking my husband was in a ditch somewhere and it is not fair of you to put me through that. My parents died in a car accident Eric did you forget! I can't believe you Eric. I can't believe you… Ahhhh!" She screamed as she bent over in pain. Oh shit! I went to her and starting rubbing her back through the pain like they taught at Lamaze.

"Sookie your water broke, have you been having pains?" I asked her gently when I heard her breathing get back to normal.

"Well I haven't felt good all day, but I didn't get pains as bad as that just cramping here and there." She said sitting down in a chair. I held her hand for a minute thinking what we should do when I felt her clench my hand hard. Ouch! And scream in pain again. Okay so the contractions were about 5 or 6 minutes apart. We should get to the hospital. I took her upstairs to get changed into clean comfortable clothes and packed the bags in the car in between contractions. Then we were on our way to the hospital. On the way we called Pam and my mother to meet us since they were going to be in the delivery room. Plus I was didn't know what to do and was having a minor panic attack and needed my mother to help since Sookie's parents weren't with us. Sookie noticed my panic even though I was trying to keep a cool face.

"Everything will be fine Eric. We have been through worse." She said patting my hand on steering wheel. I looked at her and smiled my Sookie even through pain was there to reassure me. It was odd since I have been trying to reassure her. We got to the hospital in 35 minutes a personal best for me considering I had Sookie in the car. We went in through emergency and got checked in. In less than an hour we were in a nice big birthing suite. I helped Sookie into a hospital gown and they set her up with ivs and a device around her stomach to monitor her contractions. It was all new to me seeing Sookie with all the wires on her and I was nervous as hell. I thank God when my mother and Pam walked in.

"My dear Sookie are you okay?" My mother asked kissing Sookie on the forehead.

"Yeah they gave me something to take the edge off until my epidural. We are only waiting on the anesthesiologist to come but I'm about 6 centimeters so this baby could be coming soon." She smiled up at my mother, and I loved her more at that moment. I saw the pain she was in but she tried her best to breathe through it.

"So you're going to pop soon huh?" Pam asked with a smirk and had Sookie giggling until another contraction hit she reached for my hand.

"We are never having sex again ERIC NORTHMAN!" She yelled at me while almost crushing my hand making me wince in pain. When Sookie finished yelling I heard to soft giggles behind me. So much for having them as help. So that's how much the next hour went. She would yell at me a different range of things.

'I fucking hate you Eric.' ' I should cut off your balls' 'I'm going to kill you!' I knew she was in pain so I let it go but I have to admit I was kind of scared of her as she ranted of ways to torture me. My savior finally walked in with a huge needle and some strong ass drugs. I know they were strong because after the needle was in her back she sighed in contentment and drifted off to sleep for half an hour. My mother, Pam and I sat in silence until the doctor came in waking Sookie. She checked her and had finally made me smile.

"Sookie your 9 centimeters so when you feel pressure start pushing so we could get the baby into position." She had Pam and I hold up Sookie's legs while my mom was behind the bed rubbing Sookie's head while whispering encouraging words to her. We became a team, and I couldn't be happier at all the help I had in my family. Once the baby was in place the hard part came. Sookie had to push with every contraction. I saw her pain and the strength it took and I was so proud of her.

"I love you Sookie" I told her and leaned to give her a brief kiss before our child was born. As she pushed I saw our child's blond hair and told Sookie. Apparently our baby was a big one because they had to cut a few inches so that the head could fully come out. I watched in horror as my safe haven was cut and stretched for our child. All thoughts disappeared once our child's face, shoulder and body come out with each push until the doctor pulled the baby out all together. It took Sookie 8 pushes to give birth to the baby and after she collapsed on the bed.

"It's a boy!" The doctor said giving it a tap on the back until the baby was crying loudly and asked me to cut the cord. Which I did with a shaky hand, after the cord was cut our son was placed on Sookie's chest while she cried tears of joy. I hugged her to me and cried with her holding her and the baby close to me. After everything we had our family. The doctor took the baby to get cleaned up a little and put in a blanket before they took him to the nursery. When the nurse handed me my son I lost it I held him close and breathed in my son. I cried openly as my family around me circled my looking at the little bundle of joy.

"Eric Andre Northman." Sookie said sighing contently and pulling the covers around her shivering form I sat next to her on the bed and pulled her close with my other arm to give her some body heat and gave her a questioning look. "His name is Eric Andre Northman." She said stroking the baby's cheek, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Perfect!" I said with a huge smile.

"Oh Sookie thank you!" Pam exclaimed pulling Sookie from me and into a big hug. Pam was shocked but happy that the baby had her father's name I could see in her face that it meant more than words could say. My mother pulled Sookie into a hug after Pam let go telling her she loved her and was proud of her. My mother and Pamela left the room to get some coffee. Sookie unlatched her gown and started breastfeeding the baby like a natural. I guess it comes easy from some woman or maybe it was the lactation class that I couldn't attend but she had him feeding in no time. He was a hungry little man too. Just like his dad. Oh God, I'm a father. I sighed in contentment watching my wife feed our son. After they took him to the nursery to get him cleaned up and checked. I laid next to Sookie and held her close to me.

"I cannot believe that you gave birth to a 8 pound 9 ounce baby and made it alive. You are my little warrior Sookie." She laughed out loud.

"Well there were points where I thought I would die. I'm sorry for saying all those bad things to you Eric." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Trust me, I'll live. I know you didn't mean it." I said with a wink and she started giggling.

"I love you Eric."

"And I love you lover."

XXX

A couple of hours later as Sookie lay sleeping I sat feeding my son a bottle so she could rest. I have never been any happier and content at this moment. I finally got my family with Sookie. I looked into the blue eyes of our child and thanked God for the blessings he has bestowed on me. Looking at my wife asleep I knew that she was and will always be my perfect angel. She came into my life and turned womanizing Eric into the man I have come to be. She has given me the best gift in the world. I know I will worship my princess until my last breath.

XXX

_A/N: Awww baby Eric so cute, but so big ouch! Let me know what you thought_.


	28. The end

**All Characters belong to the lovely Ms. Harris . So please don't sue.**

**I'M SORRY THAT IT HAS TAKEN ME THIS LONG TO UPDATE AND THAT THIS IS A REALLY SHORT CHAPTER BECAUSE I DON'T REALLY HAVE A COMPUTER RIGHT NOW AND I AM KINDA STUCK BORROWING MY MOTHER'S. I WANT TO THANK ALL OF THE PEOPLE THAT YOU SO MUCH YOU ALL ARE GREAT! MUCH LOVE AND SENDING HUGS TO ****YOU ALL! NO BETA SO MISTAKES ARE MINE**

A couple of hours later as Sookie lay sleeping I sat feeding my son a bottle so she could rest. I have never been any happier and content at this moment. I finally got my family with Sookie. I looked into the blue eyes of our child and thanked God for the blessings he has bestowed on me. Looking at my wife asleep I knew that she was and will always be my perfect angel. She came into my life and turned womanizing Eric into the man I have come to be. She has given me the best gift in the world. I know I will worship my princess until my last breath.

XXX

_**Epilogue**_

_**Sookie's POV**_

_4years later…_

"Andre get your tushie in here now!" I yelled. I swear this kid is driving me crazy if I thought Eric was a troublemaker his son was 10 times worst.

"Yes mama" He said with that Northman smile. I swear my son is the spitting image of his father and I know in my future I will be having to be beating the girls away with a stick.

"Addie is napping and I would like you to pick up the beautiful mess that you and your sister have graced my living room with. Right now! Before your father comes home please." I said with a stern mom look that I have perfected these past few years. It doesn't help that I have become bad cop since our children have wrapped their father around their little fingers. If I had been told years ago that Eric Northman was going to be handled by two tiny blonde children I would have laughed in their faces but it has become my truth.

"Fine mom. I'll do it." He said with a sigh.

"Thank you baby." I said kissing him in the top of the head and going to the kitchen to start dinner.

These past four years have been a whirlwind for me so much has happened after Eric Andre was born I decided to leave my job for good. I loved it but I really loved staying at home and when I got restless I could always go work for Eric. When Andre turned 6 months old we got a phone call that Victor had been stabbed repeatedly and died a painful death. I felt bad for his death but Eric said that Victor didn't deserve my pity. We didn't even go to the funeral Eric was against it. He even sold all his shares that he inherited of Victor's company and apparently now we never have to worry about money. When Andre turned 1 I found out I was pregnant with little Addie. Eric was ecstatic with the news and showered me with attention and love. The pregnancy was a tough one not as easy as Andre's had been she took a lot out of me. After all the trouble and being over a week over due we were blessed with Adele Northman or Addie for short.

Addie and Andre became my life, watching every single little mild stone they went through was great. Being a mother has been stressful but when your child calls you mommy you feel a sense of accomplishment. I have never been happier than to be the mother of those two beautiful children.

Pam found a lovely girl named Amanda and they hit it off perfectly they dated for a year before deciding to settle down. Pam and Amanda are now moving on 3 years together and now are discussing starting their own family. I just know they would make wonderful moms with all the help they have given me over the years with the kids. The love those two have for children is one of the main reasons that I chose them as God parents to my children and they haven't let me down as of yet.

Amelia and Tray had a little boy named Adam six months after I had Andre and she is currently pregnant with her second due in six months. Their love has grown stronger despite her father's dislike of Tray. They have worked through a lot of family issues to get to their level of happiness. They still live in my Gran's farmhouse which has become their home and I am more than happy to keep it in our little family.

My brother still hasn't gotten his act together and I swear one day we'll be old and grey and he will be living in an apartment over our garage. Jason Stackhouse was born a ladies' man and will never let his title down.

Catherine has become a mother to me and despite all the pain she has been through she is the rock that keeps us all woven together in our little way. Eric and I would have drowned in the pain and pressures of life she hadn't been there to be our shoulder to cry on. She helps me more each day with raising my children and I'm glad I have that mother figure I had always wanted.

Alcide met Felicia one day while visiting me at work and those two hit it off. They became an instant couple and got married after a few years of dating. On their wedding day he thanked me for being his friend and leading him to the love of his life. I still see him every month and go out group dates it's funny how we just blended into this little family together all grown and all of us gone through our own experiences. I'm not going to say mine were worse or harder than theirs but I do know they were certainly different. I have grown more than I ever expected and got so far never regretting my life and never looking back. I have a big future ahead of me and big surprises coming my way.

"I'm home!" I was startled out of my thoughts by Eric's booming voice from the front door.

"Daddy!" I hear Andre yell and his little footsteps as he headed for the door to great his father. Then I see Eric come in with little Andre in his arms and leans towards me to give me a big kiss.

"And how is my beautiful wife this evening?" He asked pulling away from me and leaning over the counter.

"Why don't you get the kids washed up and ready for dinner and I'll tell you." I said with a sly smile. He smiled wide and kissed me on the forehead before getting the kids ready for dinner. After I got dinner set up and the kids in their booster seats we sat down to dinner.

"So how was your day my love." Eric smiled at me.

"Well I cleaned, went to the doctor's, had lunch with Pam, and made dinner, no big thing really." I said with a smile and continued to pick through my meal.

"Doctor? Why? Are you okay, sweety?" He asked concern laced his voice.

"No nothing's wrong that won't be back to normal in about nine months." I said with a giggle, his head snapped up in a flash.

"What! You're kidding!" He stood up and grabbed me bringing his lips crashing down on mine. "Oh, Lover!" He said as he spun me around.

Through the ins and outs, hardships and light times. If anyone asked me if I would change anything, my answer will remain the same. Not for anything. I look at my family and realize I have everything I will ever need right here with them.

XXX

_A/N: Okay I know it took me a long time to finish this story but the truth is I didn't want to this was my baby. Not something I wanted to end but the time has come to say goodbye to my little fic. Hope you liked it._


End file.
